Dragon warrior of Shin Makoku season 1
by PaleMoonlitAngel061
Summary: all pics to this story is on my deviantart account, link is on my profile...i noticed there were not many KKM OC fanfics, let alone GunterxOC fanfics so i decided to write this just for fun. This story is about ken murata's older brother, Ryuu murata, and his role in Shin Makoku. GunterxOC...if you don't like yaoi (boyxboy) don't read it. What ryuu looks like is on the cover image.
1. info chap part 1

_**Dragon warrior of Shin Makoku**_

_**Warning:**__ this anime/manga doesn't belong to me (I wish it did lol), it belongs to Tomo Takabayashi__._

_~Hello everyone this is my first fan fiction, so if there are any grammar mistakes or I've missed something out of the anime or got something wrong, I apologize and feel free to leave a comment to tell me what it is. Also this is not the first story chapter as you can see, lol, this is more of an information chapter so anyone who hasn't watched or read 'kyo kara moah', can still read this fan fiction if they want to. OK! With that said I will be doing this in 2 or 3 parts and I hope this information chapter is useful to you~_

_**Information (part 1)**_

_(Most of this came from wikia)_

_**Anime:**__ Kyo Kara Moah_

_**Type: **__Gunter/OC….yaoi (boyxboy)_

_**Mazoku **__i__s a species in 'kyo kara moah' that is born with unusual powers. They are Closet, what is known as 'demon' in English. The Mazoku in 'kyo kara moah' look completely human aside from their unusual beauty._

_**The other world**_

_Mazoku in the other world are much o__lder than they appear. It is said that they are 5x the age they look. Half Mazoku age differently there is a chance they will age the same as a human, or that they will grow in spurts or possibly even age like a mazoku. Many half mazoku children age like a__ normal human until around age 12, and then seem to stop aging for long periods of time._ _There is a mazoku custom that on their 16th birthday they __have to __decide something important__, that will stay with them till they die._

_**Maryoku**_

_Maryoku(magical ability) is a trait mazoku have that allows them to use majutsu(magic). Mazoku must make a pact with an elemental power in order to use majutsu. The elements are Earth, Water, Air and Fire. Most mazoku make a pact with only one element but there are a few, such as Gunter von Christ, who made a pact with all of the elements. There is also healing majutsu which seems to be innate and does not require a pact._

_**Weaknesses**_

_In human territories where humans worship god the elements that obey them are few, so they are unable to use their powers._

_Should a mazoku be exposed to 'houseki' their bodies will become weak and they will not be able to use magic._

_**Houseki**_

_Houseki are stones that increase a person's houryoku. I am not too sure on what houryoku is, but considering that the last part of hour__**yoku**__ is the same as mar__**yoku **__and that humans don't have majutsu(magic), am going to take a guess and say it might __have something to do with a humans sprit energy/ability._

_**Earth Mazoku**_

_Earth mazoku are similar to humans. Unlike the mazoku in the other world they do not have exceptionally longer lives or magical powers. Earth mazoku have fairly normal human lives though some live well into their one hundreds. In the anime there are exceptions to this rule though, such as Shouri Shibuya, who with the help of Wolfram Von Bielefeld (while possessed by shinou) makes a pact with the elements. Also in episode 42 I think it was, there is Bob (who is the maoh(king) of mazoku on earth) who uses magic at one point to protect the Shibuya brothers._

_**Characters**_

_**Mazoku:**_

**_Wolfram von Bielefeld_**

_ Occupation: Representative of Bielefeild in capital_

_Nationality: Shin Makoku_

_Race: Mazoku_

_D.O.B: spring_

_Age: 82_

_Gender: male_

_Element: fire_

_Eyes: emerald green_

_Hair: yellow blonde_

_Family:_

_Cecilie von Spitzweg (mother)_

_Gwendal von Voltaire (half-brother)_

_Conrad Weller (half-brother)_

_Waltrana von Bielefeld (uncle)_

_Yuuri Shibuya (fiancé) _

_Greta (Adopted daughter)_

_Other:_

_Has extremely hide pride_

_Hot-headed_

_Arrogant but can be compassionate when needed_

_Really good with a sword_

_Has a tendency to accuse Yuuri of being unfaithful_

_Gets extremely jealous when Yuuri talks to a girl or a good looking guy _

_Gets sea sick_

**_Gwendal von Voltaire_**

_Occupation: head of the Voltaire house_

_Nationality: Shin Makoku_

_Race: Mazoku_

_D.O.B: unknown_

_Age: around 130_

_Gender: male_

_Element: earth_

_Eyes: blue_

_Hair: dark grey_

_Family:_

_Cecilie von Spitzweg (mother)_

_Wolfram von Bielefeld (half-brother)_

_Conrad Weller (half-brother)_

_Gegenhuber Grisela (Cousin)_

_Other:_

_Skilled tactian_

_Can cast barriers_

_Is afraid and often hides from Anissina (childhood friend) so as to not be used in her crazy experiments_

_His hobby is knitting_

_Quite fond of cute things_

_Is a tough guy except when it comes to Anissina and his brothers_

**_Conrad Weller_**

_Occupation:__The Maoh__'s guard_

_Nationality: Shin Makoku_

_Race: half Mazoku_

_D.O.B: summer_

_Age: around 100_

_Gender: male_

_Element: none (possesses no maryoku)_

_Eyes: brown with flecks of sliver _

_Hair: dark brown_

_Family:_

_Cecilie von Spitzweg (mother)_

_Dunheely Weller (father)_

_Wolfram von Bielefeld (half-brother)_

_Gwendal von Voltaire (half-brother)_

_Yuuri Shibuya (godson)_

_Other:_

_Yuuri's bodyguard_

_His father is human and from one of the royal families of Shimaron_

_On his 16__th__ birthday he decided to live as a mazoku_

_He fought on the frontlines in a war between mazoku and humans, gaining the name Lion of Luttenberg (20yrs before the time the fanfic is set in)_

_His best friend is Josak who fought in the war with him_

_Has 80yrs of experience with swords_

_He was given the soul of Julia at her request, which was decided that her soul would be the next moah __and so Conrad was told to take the soul to Earth and to find a suita__ble family to raise the new maoh. That is Yuuri and his family of course._

_~Conrad and julia's connection with each other will be explained in the fanfic~_

**_Cecilie von Spitzweg_**

_Occupation:__ former 26__th__ maoh of Shin Makoku_

_Nationality: Shin Makoku_

_Race: Mazoku_

_D.O.B: unknown_

_Age: unknown_

_Gender: female_

_Element: unknown…all that's is known is that she is powerful_

_Eyes: emerald green_

_Hair: yellow blonde_

_Family:_

_Wolfram von Bielefeld (son)_

_Gwendal von Voltaire (son)_

_Conrad Weller (son)_

_Stuffel von Spitzweg (brother)_

_Other:_

_Is very good at using a whip as her weapon of choice_


	2. info chap part 2

**Dragon warrior of Shin Makoku**

_**Warning:**__ this anime/manga doesn't belong to me (I wish it did lol), it belongs to Tomo Takabayashi__._

_~Hello everyone this is my first fan fiction, so if there are any grammar mistakes or I've missed something out of the anime or got something wrong, I apologize and feel free to leave a comment to tell me what it is. Also this is not the first story chapter as you can see, lol, this is more of an information chapter so anyone who hasn't watched or read 'kyo kara moah', can still read this fan fiction if they want to. OK! With that said I will be doing this in 2 or 3 parts and I hope this information chapter is useful to you~_

_**Information (part 2)**_

_(Most of this came from wikia)_

_**Anime:**__ Kyo Kara Moah_

_**Type: **__Gunter/OC….yaoi (boyxboy)_

_**Characters**_

_**Mazoku**_

**_Gunter von christ_**

_Occupation: teacher, maoh's assistant _

_Nationality: Shin Makoku_

_Race: Mazoku_

_D.O.B: unknown_

_Age: around 150_

_Gender: male_

_Element: all elements_

_Eyes: dark purple_

_Hair: light greyish, purple_

_Family:_

_Gisela von Christ (adopted daughter)_

_Other:_

_Skilled swordsman_

_Very whimsical person_

_Poetic in his thoughts_

_Has an extremely strong attachment to Yuuri and tends to pine for him. (That changes when Ryuu turns up)_

_20yrs before the fanfic is set in, he was an instructor at a military academy_

**_Josak_**

_Occupation: spy_

_Nationality: Shin Makoku_

_Race: half Mazoku_

_D.O.B: unknown_

_Age: __over 100_

_Gender: male_

_Element: __none (possesses no maryoku)_

_Eyes: blue_

_Hair: orange _

_Family:_

_unknown_

_Other:_

_born in Shimaron_

_received all his education at the Shin Makoku Naval academy _

_enjoys cross-dressing_

_carries around a dress as a good luck charm_

_wishes Cecilia was his mother_

_Anissina is his type of women_

**_Anissina __von Karbelnikoff_**

_Occupation:__inventor _

_Nationality: Shin Makoku_

_Race: Mazoku_

_D.O.B: unknown_

_Age: unknown_

_Gender: __fe__male_

_Element: unknown but is said to be powerful_

_Eyes: blue_

_Hair: pinkish red_

_Family:_

_Densham von karbelnikoff__ (brother)_

_Other:_

_Childhood friend of gwendal_

_The one who taught gwendal how to knit_

_Writes adventure books in her free time _

**_Gisela von christ_**

_Occupation:__healer__/__physician_

_Nationality: Shin Makoku_

_Race: Mazoku_

_D.O.B: unknown_

_Age: unknown_

_Gender: female_

_Element: doesn't have one because she's a healer _

_Eyes: green_

_Hair: green_

_Family_

_Gunter von Christ (adopted father)_

_Other_

_She is a member of the healer tribe so she has green eyes and her blood is green so her skin is a bit of a different colour_

**_Adalbert __von Grantz_**

_Occupation: traitor _

_Nationality: formaly Shin Makoku_

_Race: Mazoku_

_D.O.B: unknown_

_Age: around 150_

_Gender: male_

_Element: unknown_

_Eyes: blue_

_Hair: dirty blonde_

_Family:_

_unknown_

_Other:_

_Adalbert loved his fiancee, __Julia__ dearly, and was willing to turn on those he called friends to avenge her death. And while he seems to have good intentions, he is ruthless._

_Adalbert is the first important character that Yuuri meets in Shin Makoku. He is Julia's former fiancée and abandons Shin Makoku, as he feels that the way of the Mazoku is wrong. He believes that the Mazoku are simply pawns of Shinou._

_**Human**_

**_Hyscliff_**

_Occupation: onsen owner_

_Nationality: hildyard, formally __Cavalcade_

_Race: human_

_Age:__ unknown_

_Gender:__ male_

_Eyes: brown_

_Hair:__ bald_

_Family:_

_Beatrice (daughter)_

_Other:_

_is the son of the king of Cavalcade who fell in love with the daughter of a merchant in Hildyard and left the royal family to marry her_

_He runs an onsen in a Hildyard pleasure district. He has a daughter named Beatrice__._

**_Beatrice_**

_Occupation: __heir to the throne of __Cavalcade_

_Nationality: hildyard and __Cavalcade_

_Race: human_

_Age:__ 6_

_Gender:__ female_

_Eyes: blue_

_Hair:__ white, wavy blonde_

_Family:_

_Hyscliff (father)_

_Other :_

_none_


	3. info chap part 3

**Dragon warrior of Shin Makoku**

_**Warning:**__ this anime/manga doesn't belong to me (I wish it did lol), it belongs to Tomo Takabayashi__._

_~Hello everyone this is my first fan fiction, so if there are any grammar mistakes or I've missed something out of the anime or got something wrong, I apologize and feel free to leave a comment to tell me what it is. Also this is not the first story chapter as you can see, lol, this is more of an information chapter so anyone who hasn't watched or read 'kyo kara moah', can still read this fan fiction if they want to. OK! With that said I will be doing this in 2 or 3 parts and I hope this information chapter is useful to you~_

_**Information (part 3)**_

_(Most of this came from wikia)_

_**Anime:**__ Kyo __Kara Moah_

_**Type: **__Gunter/OC….yaoi (boyxboy)_

_**Characters**_

_**Yuuri Shibuya**_

_Occupation: 27th maoh of shin makoku_

_Nationality: Japanese, Shin Makoku_

_Race: half Mazoku_

_D.O.B: __ July 29__th__ 1985_

_Age: 15 (later 16)_

_Gender: male_

_Element: all but only when a strong emotion takes hold of him_

_Eyes: black_

_Hair: black _

_Family:_

_Miko shibuya __(mother)_

_Shouma shibuya (father)_

_Shouri __shibuya (elder __brother)_

_Wolfram von Bielefeld (fiancé)_

_Greta (adopted daughter)_

_Other:_

_He is the 27__th__ maoh_

_His godfather is Conrad_

_gets caught up in his emotions, to the point he loses control of himself_

_He is quick to anger_

_He can summon powerful magic, even in the human territories, while most Mazoku can only perform limited magic outside of the country_

_born in Boston, Massachusetts and grew up in Saitama, Japan_.

_Yuuri had to learn to read the mazoku language by sight but he could read raised letters with a finger due to the fact that Julia was blind._

_Yuuri is the youngest Maou Shin Makoku has ever had_

**_Shouri shibuya_**

_Occupation: student_

_Nationality: japanese_

_Race: half Mazoku_

_D.O.B: __ 22__nd__ November_

_Age: __20_

_Gender: male_

_Element: __unknown_

_Eyes: black_

_Hair: black_

_Family:_

_Yuuri shibuya (brother)_

_Miko shibuya __(mother)_

_Shouma shibuya (father)_

_Greta (niece)_

_Other:_

_goes to Hitotsubashi University_

_He is very protective of Yuuri_

_He is Bob's successor to be the Maou of Earth_

_When he was younger, he met Bob who rescued Yuuri and him from some bullies_.

_While initially despising his parents for having an argument, he also resented the fact that Yuuri will have to go to Shin Makoku eventually_

_He was born in Arkansas_

**_Miko shibuya_**

_Occupation: house wife_

_Nationality: japanese_

_Race: human_

_D.O.B: unknown_

_Age: 40's_

_Gender: female_

_Eyes: brown_

_Hair: wavy light brown_

_Family:_

_Yuuri shibuya (son)_

_Shouri __shibuya (__son)_

_Shouma shibuya(husband)_

_Other:_

_She read on a computer fortune telling program that she should be called Jennifer so she sometimes refers to herself as that_.

_At university she was in the fencing club and she competed in the Universiade__competition_

_She met Shouma when he was volunteering at the competition_

_. Shouma proposed to her when she was 22 after only having met 5 times. They married half a year later._

**_Shouma shibuya_**

_Occupation: banker_

_Nationality: japanese_

_Race: Mazoku_

_D.O.B: __unknown_

_Age: 40's_

_Gender: male_

_Element: doesn't have one because he is an earth mazoku_

_Eyes: black_

_Hair: black_

_Family:_

_Yuuri shibuya (son)_

_Shouri shibuya (son)_

_Miko shibuya (wife)_

_Other:_

_When he was 23 he proposed to Miko the 5th time they met and they married half a year later._

**_ken murata_**

_Occupation: former great sage_

_Nationality: Japanese, Shin Makoku_

_Race: Mazoku_

_D.O.B: June 6_

_Age: 15 (later 16)_

_Gender: male_

_Element: unknown_

_Eyes: black_

_Hair: black_

_Family:_

_Ryuu murata(elder brother)_

_Other:_

_He is incredibly smart_

_Because of his past lives he is able to speak many languages such as Shin Makoku's language, English and French_

_His parents are always busy with work so he is home alone a lot._

_He looks up to his elder brother ryuu as a father and mother figure_

_ Murata was being bullied by a few delinquents when Yuuri, who had been in the same middle school class as him but he never really spoke to, come to help him. Murata fled to go get __his brother and __help, leaving the __trouble to Yuuri. Afterwords he, ryuu __and Yuuri become friends._

_born in Hong Kong and grew up in Japan_

_Murata's soul has been reincarnated many times and keeps memories of his past lives_

_In his first life he was the Daikenja who helped Shinou seal Soushu and create Shin Makoku_.

_On Earth his soul was reincarnated many times through the 4000 years since Shinou's time_

_he was an adult film actress named Christine who lived in Hong Kong._

_The life before that he was a French doctor named Henri Régent_

_Murata's other past lives include a Spanish bread maker, a Venetian bakery worker, an ancient Egyptian mummy maker, and a knight in the crusades._

**_Shinou_**

_Occupation: first maoh of Shin makoku_

_Nationality: __shin makoku_

_Race: __mazoku_

_Age: __unknown because he is dead_

_Gender: male_

_Eyes: blue_

_Hair: light yellow blonde_

_Family:_

_Rufus von Bielefeld (wife)_

_Wolfram von Bielefeld (descendant) _

_Deikenja (half-brother)_

_Other:_

_He was the son of a king of an unknown country_

_He left the country and decided to unite all mazoku defeat Soshu and then formed Shin Makoku._

_While he was still in his old country his eldest brother died_

_When he left the country he had 3 older brothers an older sister and two younger sisters_

_His father liked to play around with many women so he also had many illegitimate children_

_His soul watches over the lands of __Shin Makoku_

_A __priestess such as Ulrike can communicate with him in a limited fashion, one they call "hearing His Majesty's voice"._

_Murata also appears to be able to communicate with him, and is often seen scolding him for meddling in Shin Makoku's affairs._

**_Ulrike_**

_Occupation: __shinou shrine maiden_

_Nationality: __shin makoku_

_Race: __mazoku_

_Age: __800_

_Gender: female_

_Eyes: dark purple_

_Hair: __whitish, sliver_

_Family:_

_Unknown_

_Other:_

_800-year old oracle with the form of a young girl_

_Ulrike comes from a long line of priestesses each chosen by Shinou to act as a channel between him and the people of Shin Makoku_

_Ulrike is the one who, at the order of and with additional powers from Shinou, transports Yuuri to and from his world to Shin Makoku_

_Just like all other priestesses, she is not permitted to leave Shinou's castle_


	4. Ryuu Murata's profile

**Warning:**_ this anime/manga doesn't belong to me (I wish it did lol), it belongs to Tomo Takabayashi._

_~Hello everyone this is my first fan fiction, so if there are any grammar mistakes or I've missed something out of the anime or got something wrong, I apologize and feel free to leave a comment to tell me what it is. Also this is not the first story chapter as you can see, lol; this is the profile of my OC Ryuu Murata so you can get a grip on the type of character he is. OK! With that said this is the last info chap so the next one will be the actual story, and I hope this information chapter is useful to you~_

**Subbed anime:**_ Kyo Kara Moah_

**Type: **_Gunter/OC….yaoi (boyxboy)_

**Ryuu Murata (OC) profile**

**Voice actor: ** J. M. Tatum (is the English voice actor for Sebastian from the dubbed version of Kuroshitsuji/black butler)

**Name:** Ryuu Murata

**Nickname(s):**

Ryuu-kun (yuuri)

Sweetie (Rowan)

My sweet Ryuu or sweetheart (gunter)

**Alias: ** Dragon warrior (only to his enemies)

**Race:** Mazoku

**Affiliations: **

Is in love with Gunter (later on in the story)

Is a brother figure to Yuuri

Is close friends with Conrad and Shinou

Is a close family friend to the Shibuya family (Yuuri's family)*so close that he's considered a part of the family*

Is the best friend to Shouri Shibuya (Yuuri's big brother)

Has a father-son relationship with Gwendal

Is close to his younger brother, Ken (has a small brother complex)

**Age:** 20

**Birthday: **27th December

**Birthplace: **Hong Kong

**Birth parents: **

Takuma Murata (father)

Haruka Murata (mother)

**Siblings: **Ken Murata (younger brother)

**Sex: **male

**Height:** 5'7

**Blood type:** AB

**Hair color:** jet black

**Hair style:**

It's wild, wavy and parted on the left side.

The fringe falls down the right side of his face, *stopping at his bottom lip*

One very thick lock of hair falls down the left side of his face. *also stopping at his bottom lip*

The back of his hair stops at the nape of his neck.

**Eye color:** black

**Body Type:** an olympic runner's body (lean with slight muscles e.g. 6 pact)

**Skin colour: **pale rice-milk powder white

**Sexual Orientation:** gay

**Ethnicity:** white

**Representative smell:** musky old books and mint

**Representative taste: **coffee and cream

**Likes:**

Reading

Drawing

Training in judo and with his weapons

_restoring of old and antique books to their former glory_

meditating (like Kanda does in D. gray-man)

Gunter, Gwendal, Yuuri and Conrad

Coffee and cream

Autumn

**Dislikes:**

People who abuse the power they get/are given (e.g. kings, queens, lords etc...)

people who try to hurt those he cares about

war

guns

tea

slutty women/girls

people touching his stuff but mostly his katana

waking up too early

bullies

lairs

loud noises

**Favorite food:** chocolate and strawberries

**Favorite drink:** coffee

**Profession:**

owns 3 popular businesses in restoration of old and antique books

on the side teaches college students lost languages, such as Latin, Native American, and Egyptian Hieroglyphs

**History**

**Present time:**

Ryuu was born in Hong Kong but when his little brother ken was born, they moved to Japan. Not long after they moved his parents went straight back to work, leaving Ryuu to look after Ken. Ryuu took on the role of both mother and father for ken and raised him himself. Through the years Ryuu had trouble with the memories of his past lives, so he went to Bob (Maoh of the earth Mazoku) for help and that's how he met his best friend of 10yrs Shouri Shibuya. On his 16th birthday bob told him all about his plans for Shouri and what will happen to Yuuri and ken in the future. Since then Ryuu has become overprotective of ken that is what started off his slight brother-complex. On Earth his soul was reincarnated many times through the 4000 years since Shinou's time. Ryuu owns 3 popular businesses in restoration of old and antique books, and on the side teaches college students lost languages, such as Latin, Native American, and Egyptian Hieroglyphs.

**Past:**

Ryuu's soul has been reincarnated many times and keeps memories of his past lives. In every past life he was something e.g. friends, brother, sister etc…to the person who had the soul of Daikenja, which as of right now belongs to ken Murata. His past lives are unknown to everyone besides ken, as Ryuu never likes to talk about them and most were never or hardly recorded. The only past life fully recorded of Ryuu's was 4000yrs ago, in Shin Makoku in Shinou's time, when he was known as Rikiya and later on as the dragon warrior of shin Makoku.

Ryuu or formally known as Rikiya was originally Daikenja's (ken murata) twin brother, and even then he had a slight brother-complex. This made him always stay by Daikenja's side and act as his body guard and because Daikenja was always with Shinou, he unofficially became Shinou's body guard as well. Shinou loved to tease Rikiya about his brother-complex. Rikiya was also right by their sides when they sealed Soushu and created Shin Makoku, which is how Ryuu/Rikiya became known as the dragon warrior of Shin Makoku. When they were fighting Soushu, Rikiya gained an injury to his right leg, nearly rendering it useless, which is why in every reincarnation of his had a slight limp.

When Daikenja went to earth (you will find out why later in the story) Rikiya stayed behind at his brother's request to watch over Shinou, but when he had heard that his brother was attacked and had died, Rikiya soon forgot his brother's request and travelled to earth to make sure, that the secrets of his brother's mission, completed when he died, stayed undisturbed. 9yrs later Rikiya was killed protecting those secrets_._

**Personality: **Ryuu is very caring and very protective to the people close to him, but most of the time has smirk, small smile, bored or uninterested look is on his face and it's rare for him to genuinely smile happily, but when he does it's a beautiful and heart-warming thing. Ryuu, because of things that have happened in his past lives, doesn't like to get close to people. Also he has trust issues, another thing to do with his past lives, because he was betrayed so many times that he lost count. Ryuu can be very dense when it comes to people liking/loving him romantically and his own feeling of romance; he doesn't really understand romantic love at all so because of this, if he sees the person he's in love with flirting with someone other than him, he will act before he thinks which is very unusual for him. Ryuu is also a quiet person and only says what he believes is important at the time or for that certain situation, but he's not afraid to speak his mind or to scold someone. He's also easily annoyed especially at stupid situations, or something stupid someone does or says. Books, drawing and training became Ryuu's life because it helped with the constant loneliness he feels, even when he is around Ken, Yuuri, Yuuri's family and Gunter and the others. The same with his training and meditating because it helps him push back, his painful memories he has earned throughout his past lives.

**Abilities and Weapons **

**Weapons:**

a hidden sword in his cane

long double edged katana *His katana is tied onto his back*

**Abilities: **earth bending *like in avatar*

**Other:**

can make the best coffee ever lol

can only cook simple foods

his IQ is 210 so he's very smart

only knows enough medical things to sort out small injuries

**Trivia**

He has a dark birthmark in the shape of a dragon on his left temple

Has a tattoo of a black dragon wrapped around a sword covering his back

He has a slight limp on his right leg, which he was born with

Has a cane he likes to carry around with him, and not just because it helps him walk when he needs it. It also has a hidden sword inside of it

Carries around a double edged katana that he keeps hidden on his person

Even with his limp he could match up to Gunter in a sword fight

Is a red belt (ninth dan) in judo

Shouri shibuya is his best friend and he has met every one in the Shibuya household, becoming a family friend. He only met Yuuri once but Yuuri was too young to remember.

Is an emotional drunk

He can't tolerate too much alcohol

He is addicted to the caffeine that's in coffee and chocolate.

He hardly ever uses his earth bending abilities

**Songs**

**_Never let me go by nickleback_** *this song describes gunter's feelings for Ryuu*

**_S.E.X by nickleback_** *this one describes Ryuu's sexual need for gunter*

**_You make me smile by uncle kracker_** *this one describes ryuu's love/feelings for gunter*

**_Shot in the dark by within temptation_** *this one is Ryuu's theme song*


	5. summary

_**Dragon warrior of Shin Makoku**_

_side note:__ I will be starting my story from the begining of episode 1 -Flushed Into an Alternate World! then skipping to episode 4__ -what's next? The Ultimate Weapon!?_

_**Anime:**__ Kyo Kara Moah_

_**Type: **__Gunter/OC….y__aoi (boyxboy)_

_**Summary: **_

_Yuri Shibuya for the last 15yrs was living a pretty normal life. That changed the day he was dunked head first into a toilet after an attempt to save a classmate, Ken Murata (Ryuu Murata's younger brother) from a gang that consisted of 3 bullies. Instead of just getting soaked, he got pulled in. _

_T__he next thing he knew, he was in __a world that vaguely resembles medieval Europe__. H__e later__ finds __that the place he landed __in__ is one of the human territories in __the country __Shin Makoku__. If that's not strange __enough, he's told that he is to be the next Maoh, __27__th__ to be exact, __just because he has black hair and black eyes. _

_The Maoh is the King of the Mazoku, who are coexisting not-so-peacefully with the humans in that world. Much to his subjects' dismay (Gwendal mostly), he's totally different from the rulers they're accustomed to. He's kind, considerate, a believer in justice, and not willing to use violence to solve conflicts. Not exactly someone they want running a country on the very brink of war. _

_Now, Yuri has to deal with trying to become a good Maoh, while at the same time attempting to adapt to this lands' customs and culture, all in a world where the tension between the humans and Mazoku is reaching its peak._

_What will Yuuri and the mazoku of Shin Makoku do when, the dragon warrior of Shin Makoku Returns? Will Yuuri be able to cope with keeping even more secrets that weighs on his shoulders, when it directly involves his brother Shouri and friend (Ken) Murata? What will Shin Makokus' very own Gunter von Chirst do when he is faced with another double black? Read and find out._


	6. how it begins and Ryuu-----Who?

**Dragon warrior of shin makoku theme song: **fable of dreams by lunatic

**Dragon warrior of Shin Makoku**

Side note: people in Japan say the last name first and the first name last .e.g. Murata Ken. So if the characters are saying a name when speaking I will be writing it like that, but when they're not I'll be writing it the way that's normal for me .e.g. Ken Murata.

**Warning:** this anime/manga doesn't belong to me (I wish it did lol), it belongs to Tomo Takabayashi and i'm really bad at tenses, so if hardly anything makes sense thats why. Sorry.

**Subbed anime:** Kyo Kara Moah

**Type:** Gunter/OC….yaoi (boyxboy)

"hello"…..means speaking

_"hello"…..means thinking_

_"hello"…..means flashback/memory_

* * *

**"How it begins and Ryuu-Who?"**

It's a normal cloudless day for 15yr old Yuuri Shibuya, as he rides his bike home from school after taking and passing his high school entrance exam. Rounding a corner Yuuri slowly lets his bike glide to a stop, as he sees a gang of three bullies near the toilets surrounding a kid his age. "You don't want to play with us!" The tallest of the three mockingly exclaims which Yuuri mentally dubbed 'blondie'.

"Mr straight A student has to study?" The long haired brunette on blondie's right mockingly questions. When the kid didn't answer blondie stepped forward, the long brunette coping him while saying_, _"As expected from a new student".

At this point it finally dawned on Yuuri that he knew this kid, _"Hey, hey, isn't that Murata Ken?"_ He thinks to himself. While mentally speaking to himself Yuuri vaguely hears Murata calmly reply_, _"I don't plan to hang around with you guys."

_"I think I've seen these guys before too,"_ Is Yuuri's sudden thought. "Anyway I don't have any money", Murata again says calmly while looking slightly bothered. Quickly Yuuri came to a silent decision, _"Whatever! If I just pretend I'm passing by, they won't even notice me"._ With a bothered sigh Yuuri turns to look forward.

_"He's in a couple of my classes before, but I hardly ever talked to him", "It's not as if we're friends"_ Is Yuuri's last thoughts as he readies himself to leave, but makes the mistake of looking at Murata once again.

Just as he's about to go Murata looks over blondie's shoulder, and sees Yuuri standing there. Eyes locking with Murata's pitiful ones, Yuuri could feel annoyance and guilt from his earlier thoughts creeping up on him. With a sigh Yuuri steps off his bike and closes his eyes briefly, "What are you guys doing over there". He asks with another sigh.

The three bullies turn slightly around to face Yuuri who's propping up his bike. Yuuri turns back around to them, opening his eyes, "I don't suppose you're doing community service". Murata stares at Yuuri, saying Yuuri's last name under his breathe in surprise.

"Well, if it isn't Shibuya", Blondie says slightly surprised, _"what? Are you guys friends are or something",_ the long brunette questions. _"Not really",_ Yuuri mental answers his question looking bored.

"Perfect. Why don't you contribute to our group as well?" Blondie exclaims slyly. A slight surprised expression falls on Yuuri's face, "Just give us you're…" Blondie starts to threaten, only to quickly turn around as Murata, who saw an opening to run, blots leaving Yuuri and the bullies behind.

Yuuri's expression turns into one of disbelief, _"You've got to be kidding me…"_ He thinks as worry starts to fill him. "Thanks to you, our prey got away." Blondie states his face twisting in a snarl of annoyance, as the three now surround Yuuri.

"What are you going to do about it?" He continues sharply, the third member finally asks_, _"Well?"

Not giving Yuuri time to answer, blondie grabs onto the collar of Yuuri's black school uniform and pushes him into the wall beside the boy's toilet entrance. If there is any word that will perfectly describe the expression clearly expressed across Yuuri's face, it would be uncomfortable, as blondie moves his face extremely close to Yuuri's.

"Why don't you say something, Shibuya Yuuri?" Blondie snaps lifting Yuuri slightly off the ground. "Or is Harajyuku at a disadvantage? **(1)**" The long brunette mocks.

Yuuri groans at the two looking bored, "I've heard that pun 50,000 times since I was born." He then sighs, "If you have any complaints, take them up with the one who named me". A sudden flashback of when Yuuri asked his mother about his name, popped into his head.

* * *

_...FLASHBACK..._

_Miko 'Jennifer' Shibuya stood in her pretty yellow dress that was covered with a white, frilly apron. Her light brown, wavy hair pulled back into a low ponytail by a blue ribbon. With a cheerful smile she said, "Well this really cool professional fencer was just happy and smiled and your name just popped into my head."_

_"And although your father, who works at the bank, is always complaining about profitability(2)", she paused "that isn't why I named you that." With an even brighter smile she continued, "Okay, Yuu-chan? You are Yuuri because you were born in April. Cute isn't it?"_

_"Don't you feel your mother's love," Miko ended happily._

_...END OF FLASHBACK..._

* * *

Yuuri snaps out of the memory when he feels himself moving. Soon he finds himself face to face with the girl's toilet entrance. "Hey, wait a second," He stammers, "This is the girl's restroom".

In a matter of seconds Yuuri is standing in front of a toilet, while being held by the brunette on his right and blondie on his left. "Well, there are more stalls in here,"Blondie says, "We need our privacy," He finishes with a snigger.

Panicking Yuuri questions his voice trailing off, "Wait, you guys aren't thinking of…?"

"Just for your information, this is what happens when you get in our way," Blondie states with a smirk. Just as blondie pushes Yuuri's head into the toilet, Yuuri screams, "STOP." A second later the brunette pulls the chain, flushing the toilet.

Suddenly Yuuri feels something strange, a pulling sensation and it was not pulling him up but down. The next thing he knows, he's falling through a tunnel of water heading for a black hole, _"You've got to be kidding me,"_ He thinks to himself. _"Why is there a black hole in a toilet?"_ Eyes going wide, Yuuri gulps.

_"Or are toilets now equipped with extra sucking power?"_ Yuuri nears closer to the black hole, with a fearful expression the last thought going through his head, _"Could it be? Am I going to be the first person in history to get flushed down a toilet?"_

**...With Murata...**

Meanwhile back with Murata, seconds after he took off running, he stops at a busy street, guilt worming its way inside him. Murata stands and thinks_, "Maybe I should..."_ He paused for a second, _"go back and help him."_

With a shake of his head, the thought is banished to the back of his mind. "No, no, no, no, no," Murata whispers to himself, "I'll just go get help, yes! That's it! Help!" With that thought in mind Murata takes off running again.

**...Back with Yuuri...**

With Yuuri who as of right now is laying on his back dazed, looking up blanking at a blue sky. _"Umm…What happened to me?"_ He thinks sluggishly. Slowly it all comes back to him, "_That's right. I got flushed down the toilet."_ Suddenly he jerks. _"Wait, that can't be!"_

_"Where am I?"_ With some effort Yuuri pushes himself up and finds that he is now sitting on a dry, mud looking road. "The Alps," He questions out loud to himself, Yuuri notices the state of his uniform, soaking wet and dripping slightly.

"Disgusting," He mutters pulling a face when he lifts his right arm into the air, watching a single drop of water falls from his elbow. _"Maybe I did get flushed down a toilet,"_ He thinks. _"Does the sewer connect to the Alps?"_ He shakes his head firmly, _"That can't be."_

Putting his arm down yuuri looks around with curiosity. Almost immediately he sees a young girl dressed like a medieval European peasant, walking towards a village. Jumping up Yuuri runs to the girl in hope of getting answer, "Excuse me!" He shouts, seeing he has the girl's attention he asks, "Where is this place?"

Instead of answers Yuuri gets a big surprise. The girl drops the basket she was carrying, full of pear shaped purple fruit to the floor. When he is within arm's reach, he notices that the girl has long blonde, wavy hair and is shaking with a fearful expression, letting out little whimpers.

Hoping to calm her Yuuri gives her a friendly smile and says cheerfully, "Those are interesting fruit you have." Yuuri looks down at the strange looking fruits. "Apples…The colour is too weird," He mutters to himself before speaking to her again.

"Are they imported?" Bending down Yuuri picks up one of the fruits with the intention of giving it back to her, "Not only that, but your outfit looks…" He is interrupted by the girl screaming suddenly.

"Do you not understand Japanese?" He asks thinking he scared her. "I'm not someone suspicious…" Again he is interrupted with her screaming and running to the village. "Hey, wait a minute," Yuuri shouts while holding the purple fruit.

A group of men also dressed like medieval European peasants come running out of the village and head straight to the girl. "They…they're all in cosplay?!" Yuuri stutters disbelievingly.

Not really sure of what happening; Yuuri says the first thing that comes to his head. "Um…Oh yeah," giving a small smile, "This is a theme park, isn't it?" With a breathy laugh he says, "And you are all extras, am I right?"

Immediately Yuuri is pelted with stones, which makes him bring his arms up to cover his face. "Stop it! Stop! Is it because I didn't pay for a ticket?" Yuuri moves backwards trying to get away from the stones. "I don't have any money!" He exclaims. "Just let me make a phone call to my parents," He continues.

The villagers stop when a man on a black horse turns up, a whine from the horse catching Yuuri's attention. Lowering his arms Yuuri stares at the man with dirty blonde hair and a sword strapped to his side, "I'm saved," He mutters under his breathe, sighing with relief.

"Are you the one in charge here?" Going on to say before the man could answer, "Thanks for stopping them." The man says something in another language as he gets off his horse and turns to face Yuuri. After a slight pause the man grabs Yuuri's head in-between his hands and squeezes his head. Yuuri whimpers in pain, "My head isn't a stress ball," He whines. Burning pain shoots through his head making him scream.

When the man lets go Yuuri falls to his knees holding his head, "What the hell were you doing?!" He lightly exclaims rubbing his head, only to realise he can now understand them as he heard two of the men in the group from the village speaking.

"Just our luck! He had to appear here," one moans, "Let's get rid of him now," another suggests. Yuuri looks up when the man in front of him speaks, "Well?"The man gives a sly smirk, "Can you understand us now?"

Yuuri looks at the man amazed, "Feels weird to see a foreigner speak fluent Japanese," He says to himself_. "But that's not a bad thing, of course!"_ He shoots a sheepish smile at the man. "So anyway, I somehow ended up here, and…um…" Not noticing the man's face twist in annoyance, he continues, "Excuse me, where is this?"

"Geez, just when I thought this one looked worthy; the next maoh is an idiot," the man speaks to himself with a sigh. Staring at the man Yuuri whispers 'idiot' to himself looking insulted. A charge of anger sweeps through Yuuri as he jumps to his feet and looks at the man angrily, "How can you call a sensitive person an idiot when you've just met him? Huh?"

Behind the man the villagers all look surprised and fearful, "The monster got back up." One man yelps loudly, as another person orders, "Someone take the children into the house."

"It's no use. This village will be burned down, just like Kentanau twenty years ago," one old man sobs falling to his knees_. _"Now wait! He's unarmed," another fat villager observes.

"And just look at his hair and eyes. He's a double black." Yuuri looks around the man at the villagers, the man following with a slight turn of his head. "I hear if we can get our hands on a double black, we can obtain the power of eternal life."

The girl steps forward a little saying, "I've heard about that." Her face twisting into an ugly sneer, greed glints in her eyes, "In a country to the west, there's a huge reward for the capture of one."

Yuuri gives the villagers a strange disturbed look, _"What are they talking about?"_ A sudden chill hits Yuuri, _"In any case, this looks bad…Really bad!"_

The man sensing this speaks up with a small smirk, "Now calm down…You guys. The kid hasn't succumbed to anything yet." Looking at Yuuri he continues, "If we can persuade him here and now…" He's cut off by the sound of hooves and a man shouting, "Yuuri!"

Yuuri turns towards the voice to see three men on horses riding quickly towards them. "Yuuri!" the man in the middle of the three shouts. _"Could that be a knightly prince, here to save me?"_ Yuuri mentally asks himself.

Something in the sky catches his attention causing him to look up, "Ske… A s-skeleton?!" He muttered he couldn't believe what he is seeing, a skeleton with wings flying. _"Do skeletons fly when you put wings on them?"_ He thought. _"We're the wires…Isn't it pulled from above?"_

"Don't draw your swords against the villagers. They aren't soldiers," Shouted the man on the horse in the middle of the group. "But, your Excellency…" the man on his right says only for the man in the middle to interrupt. "Just do it!"

The man next to Yuuri scowled, "Damn, they're already here." He climbs back onto his horse and draws his sword with a smirk. "Get away from Yuuri! Adelbert," The man in the middle shouts angrily a scowl on his handsome face, as he too draws his sword. With a yell the dirty blond haired man, now known as Adelbert, charges at the other man.

Yuuri stands there watching as both men fight on horseback. The villager's running back to their village. He's knows they're talking to each other but can't hear them over the screaming villagers and swords clashing. He did catch the name Conrad Weller and assumed it was the man Adelbert is fighting. Suddenly Yuuri has a thought, "I get it now. It's just like those battles in medieval times." He says out loud to know one but continues anyway.

"When they to announce each other before fighting." A feeling of pride fills him for working it out, "This attraction looks really authentic," he chippers with a smile.

Suddenly something grabs onto his shoulders, lifting him into the air_. _"Ah! No way," is his surprised yelp as he's carried higher. Looking down Yuuri notices Adelbert leaving after shouting to him_, _"You just be patient. I'll be back to save you."

A blank expression cross Yuuri face as he muttered, _"Save me? Just which side is trying to take me?"_ Above him the flying skeleton holding him, makes a clattering noise as if it's trying to answer him. Soon Yuuri is lowered back down but instead of it being the ground, he's placed onto a horse behind the handsome short haired brunette Conrad Weller.

Conrad looks behind him giving Yuuri a smile, "Hold on to me Yuuri. We don't want you falling off now, do we?" Conrad says gently before looking forward and kicking the horse lightly with the heels of his boots, making the horse start to move. Yuuri looks at Conrad curiously before starting to fire questions at him, "Erm…Where am I?"

"Who are you?" He takes a breath to think, "Where are we going?" Conrad only smiles and lightly chuckles to himself but says nothing.

Hours or what seems like hours to Yuuri and aching arse later, the group rides up to what looks like a private little cottage. As Conrad stops the horse, the door to the cottage opens and out walks a very tall man with light greyish, purple hair that ends at his arse. "Your majesty," He breathless says looking at Yuuri as if he is a gift the almighty above. Yuuri sat there on the horse looking clueless, but gives a start when he sees another flying skeleton land on the roof of the cottage. "Is that the theme park's mascot?" He mutters under his breathe.

Once off the horse Yuuri turns to find the long haired man kneeing down on one knee behind him. "Your majesty, I am relieved to know that you are safe." The long haired man smiles happily and gratefully. "I, Gunter von Christ, have been waiting patiently and anxiously for this day."

Yuuri backs away slightly from Gunter but a stinging pain erupts through his arse. Gunter stands quickly expression worried, "Your majesty, are you hurt somewhere?" Yuuri just shakes his head no.

"Adelbert beat me to him, Gunter," voiced Conrad. "Adelbert did!" He replied worriedly, "Did he do anything to you, your majesty." He asks almost sobbing looking as if he wanted to hug Yuuri.

"He just squeezed my head,"Yuuri laughingly says rubbing the back of his head. "Ah. So that's how you know our language," Gunter smiles knowingly.

"Eh! Know your language? You're speaking perfect Japanese," Yuuri laughs. "Where are you from?" Gunter looks at Yuuri confused, before he replies uncertainly, "From? I am from…Here."

A shocked expression falls onto Yuuri's face, "Japan." At this point Conrad steps in, "Your majesty, this isn't Japan," he explains slowly as Yuuri's face goes from shocked to confused.

"What! Not Japan." Conrad nods in reply, "What do you mean…Conrad." Gunter interrupts them, "Come inside your majesty, let's get you dry."Wrapping an arm around Yuuri's shoulders, they go inside the cottage.

**...Inside the cottage; ten minutes later...**

Inside Yuuri sits wrapped in a blanket as his clothes dry by the wood burning fire. "Those black clothes and your black eyes and hair…Oh! You truly are your majesty," Gunter gushes holding his hands to his face, hiding his blush.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! These are just my…um…school uniform and black hair and eyes very common," Yuuri laughs nervously_. _"Only those born into royalty wear as much black as you do," trills a school girl like Gunter.

Yuuri suddenly smiles brightly, eyes shining, "Oh! I get it! This is how it works. What an interesting attraction." Conrad, who's leaning against the wall, stands and walks over to Yuuri.

"This isn't an attraction, your majesty." Yuuri jumps up slightly angry, "Even if you say that, I won't believe it Conrad." With a stubborn expression, Yuuri lifts his chin a little and tries to fold his arms, "Either its 1) this is a theme park attraction, or 2) this is a dream. I'm hoping for 2."

Gunter steps forward, arms out towards Yuuri, "Calm down your majesty. I will explain to you everything."Now calmer Yuuri sits back down. Gunter kneels next to him.

"Eighteen years ago your majesty's soul was supposed to have been born here, but because war the imperial king, Shinou, decided to send your spirit to a different world, thus your soul ended up in a world called Earth. There your current parents created your body, and you were raised." Gunter paused taking a deep breath, then continues, "But there has been an emergency, that has required summoning you here."

Yuuri interrupts him, "Alright. I get it now." Then inquires as an afterthought, "But am I really the one you're after. I have average intelligence, no weird birthmarks…" Eyes sparkling Gunter smiles widely, "On the contrary, I knew from the moment I saw you."

A small blush covers Gunter's cheeks_, _"Your noble black hair, dark piercing eyes and your black clothes." Gunter pauses, "And your ability to understand our language."

Yuuri just smiles and wraps the blanket tighter around his body, "Anyway this is a situation where once I complete the mission I go home, right?"A moment's pause, "I'll do it! Do I save a princess? Slay a dragon?"

A shock expression gathers on Gunter face. "Not at all!" He exclaims. "Dragons are protected here."

"So dragons are endangered," Yuuri thinks looking down at his lap annoyed, "Then what am I supposed to defeat?" Gunter looks to Conrad then back to Yuuri, "Humans."

"Humans?" He repeats as his head snaps up, with a stupefied look.

Gunter stands and replies seriousness lacing his tone, "You need to wipe out all the humans that oppose our kingdom, Shin Makoku." He blushes, eyes sparkling. "For that you will need the royal power of the maoh."

Shock and disbelief cover Yuuri's face, "What did you say?! Wipe out humans." Yuuri looks slightly disgusted, "And what did you call me?!"

Gunter spreads his arms out to the side, happily, "You are the shining star of the Mazoku." Kneeling down he finishes with flare_, _"Your majesty, the 27th Maoh…Congratulations! From this day forth, you are the Maoh!" A range of emotions cross Yuuri's face who, falling backward off the chair to the floor, drops in to a dead faint. "Your majesty!" Both Conrad and Gunter shout, surprised.

**...In Earth; Japan...**

Meanwhile in Japan Murata finally found help in the form of his older brother Ryuu Murata. With his wild wavy black, shoulder length hair swaying lightly in the wind and his black eyes narrowed, Ryuu tries his best to tower over the tall 6'0 officer with his average height of 5'7, as he argues with a police officer. "I have every right to park here," Ryuu shouts the grip of his right hand, tightening around the sliver dragon-shaped head of his cane, as he uses it to point to his blue suzuki motorbike 600.

"Sir, this is a disabled parking space," the police officer replied, sighing in frustration as he crossed his arm, "plus a disabled person doesn't ride a motorbike."

Ryuu lowers his cane and sneers, "I am disabled, and can't you see the cane." Ryuu then scowls annoyed, "And who says a disabled person can't ride a motorbike, that's like saying you shouldn't feed your pet chocolate!" Crossing his arms with a smug smile as if he won, "People shouldn't but they do." Murata rolls his eyes at his brother's way of thinking.

The officer gives Ryuu a strange look then sighs, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, "Sir please, just move your…"

Murata steps in panting slightly, "Big brother Ryuu." Ryuu hearing his name turns around, spotting his younger brother, Ken, bent over at the waist panting. "Ken-chan," Ryuu lightly shouts happily, engulfing his brother into a hug as the police officer walks away in a huff.

Murata wiggles in his brother's dead grip, trying to breathe, "c…can't bre…breathe." Seeing a blue Murata, Ryuu lets him go with a sheepish smile, stepping back, "Sorry."

Murata suddenly remembers what he came for, "Ryuu I need your help!" Ryuu's expression changes from happy to worriedly serious, "My…friend Shibuya he helped me with some bullies now they're after him."

Ryuu looks at his brother's face carefully. "Lead the way," He orders. A smile breaks out on Ken's face as he starts to run back to Yuuri with his brother following behind.

**...In the other world...**

Back in the other world Yuuri who in such a small amount of time after meeting everyone, has managed to get himself engaged to Wolfram von Bielefeld, an emerald green eyed, wavy yellow blonde haired boy and Conrad's younger half-brother and son of the previous 26th Maoh, Cecelie von Stipzweg. Battles in a duel against Wolfram, who (accidentally) brought out Yuuri's maoh powers. Yuuri then used the water element to defeat Wolfram before passing out. After he wakes up Yuuri is yet again in trouble, after he convinces Wolfram to take him to the village, where Conrad and Gwendal von Voltaire, Conrad and Wolfram's older half-brother, are. Soon he finds himself nearly being kidnapped by Adelbert and saving a burning village with his powers. He decides then and there he will become the maoh to change how the Mazoku do things. Now Yuuri is at his coronation ceremony to become the maoh.

So here he stands at the top of the steps, in front of a flowing waterfall, with Cecelie standing to his right. Yuuri slowly lifts his hand to put it in the waterfall as is custom, when one is becoming the new Maoh. _"I can do this,"_ breathing in deeply to calm his nerves.

_"Nothing bad can happen from sticking my hand in to a waterfall,"_ He thinks to himself. Placing his hand into the waterfall Yuuri waits for the gentle grip of his hand, which he has been told will happen. A few minutes and nothing happens, just as Yuuri is about to pull his hand out something grips them, hard and starts to pull him in.

"Something's grabbing me! Something's grabbing me! Conrad." As Yuuri is pulled into the waterfall again, Conrad and Gunter rush to pull him out. "Pull him out NOW." Everyone in the room gasps in shock, worry and surprise. Trying to grab Yuuri, Gunter grips Yuuri's belt which snaps as he is pulled in for the last time.

**...Japan; girls' restroom...**

In Japan Murata and Ryuu arrive outside the toilets, only to find the place empty. "No one's here," Murata mutters to himself. Before Murata could look around Ryuu places his hands on his brother's shoulders, while standing in front of him and gives him a small shake.

"Come on let's go home, I'm sure that if your friend, Shibuya was it?" Murata nods his head yes, "I'm sure if your Shibuya isn't here he got away, now let's go."

As they both turn to leave, they hear a very loud thump come from the girl's restroom. "You don't think..." Murata trails off as he and Ryuu walk into the girl's restroom, to find Yuuri lying dazed on the floor with his pants down, showing off a black g-string he's wearing.

"Shibuya, you ok?"Yuuri looks up to see Ken Murata leaning over him, with a slightly older man stood by the side of Ken, who is leaning lightly onto a black cane.

"Murata Ken, didn't you run away," He questions, eybrows coming together in confusion. "I couldn't leave behind someone who saved me."Ken smiles widely at Yuuri.

"You seem alright," states Ryuu bluntly making Yuuri look up at him, as he asks, "Huh. Who are you?"

Ryuu just stares before he replies, "My name is Murata Ryuu. I'm Ken's older brother."

Suddenly Yuuri slumps against the stall door, "Was that all a dream," He whispers to himself, thinking no one would hear him but Ryuu did, who lets a small smirk cross face. Ryuu notices Yuuri staring at a piece of gold rope on his shoulder.

"Shibuya…is that…?" Murata stutters. Yuuri jerks his head around to face Murata who looks uncomfortable. Yuuri lift a single eyebrow_, _"What's wrong?"

Murata clears his throat before he says_, _"Well Shibuya…I'm sure this is your private hobby…" Murata turns slightly to look at his brother, who only smiles. "And it doesn't matter what other people think…but." Murata points down at Yuuri's pants, making Yuuri glace down.

"Aaahh! G…G-string," He stutters, quickly he pulls up his pants. "No this thing is…well…"

Ryuu limps lightly over to Yuuri, his cane making a tapping noise on the tiled floor and places his left hand on Yuuri's right shoulder. "That doesn't matter, what matters is your name."

Yuuri looks to Murata confused, who only nods his head at his brother and smiles with a shrug of his shoulders. Yuuri sighs, "Shibuya Yuuri." Ryuu puts on a mask of surprise, as he already knows who Yuuri is. "You're Yuu-chan."

Yuuri blushes in embarrassment, his eyes wide and mouth open, "How did..?" Ryuu interrupts him with a wave of his hand and a small sadistic chuckle, "I know your family, and your mother is very...erm...brightly cheerful."

Ryuu then adds as an afterthought, "and I'm your brother, Shiouri's, best friend." Yuuri makes an 'Oh' face and nodes then Ryuu grabs Yuuri by the arm, "Come on I'll take you home."

Ryuu drags Yuuri out of the restroom shouting over his shoulder to Murata, "Go home Ken-chan, I'll be there soon and decide what you want for dinner." Murata just sighs and shakes his head.

The pair stops beside Ryuu's motorbike then Ryuu walks past Yuuri, picks up the spare helmet and throws it to him. Yuuri stares at the helmet then at the motorbike, worry hitting him, "Erm...We're not...We're not going on that, are we?"

Ryuu turns to him as he fastens his helmet on, an annoyed sigh leaving his mouth. Striding over to him Ryuu takes the helmet from Yuuri and fastens it on, "Yes, is that a problem?" Yuuri gulps but shakes his head 'no'. "Don't worry, I'm a careful driver," Ryuu reassures him. Both get on the bike, Yuuri clinging to Ryuu's waist tightly. Ryuu just laughs revving his bike; the tires smoking slightly then they were off speeding down road.

It's dark when Ryuu pulls up in front of Yuuri's house. Turning off the bike they both sit there in silence, "So, how did you like being in Shin Makoku," Ryuu says breaking the silence. Yuuri whips his head around from looking at his home to Ryuu, fearful shock pasted across his face.

Ryuu starts to laugh loudly, arms wrapped around his waist as tears fall down his cheeks. Calming down Ryuu wipes his tears away and takes a badly needed breathe, "Your face...It's ok, i already know about the other world. I haven't gone there mind you but i do know of it."Yuuri just continues to gape at him, wide eyed. "Really Yuuri it's ok, calm down. There's nothing to be scared of, i won't tell anyone."

At Ryuu's promise Yuuri slowly settles and breathes a sign of relief. "Why?" Is all Yuuri could think to ask, "Why won't you tell anyone? Anyone else would."

"Well, I'm a mazoku myself," Ryuu states this as a well-known fact. Yuuri suddenly looks as if he's about to faint and begins swaying, putting his head in his hands. Ryuu notices the state Yuuri is in and quickly jumps off his bike, picking Yuuri up bridal style after taking off the helmet and carries him to the front door. Yuuri suddenly feeling tired goes with it without protest, as the last few days, to him anyway catches up with him.

Ryuu moves Yuuri, being careful not to drop him and knocks on the door, "We'll talk about it another time, just know if you ever need anyone to talk too, and I'll be there." He mumbles 'yes' before falling asleep. The door in front of them opened to reveal a frantic Miko Shibuya, whose expression turns from worried to happily surprised then frightened.

"Ryuu! What are...?" Miko exclaims before trailing off as she notices Yuuri being held by Ryuu, "Yuuri! My baby!" Miko moves out the way motions for Ryuu to carry Yuuri inside. The sound of running footsteps could be heard after Miko's exclamation. "What happened, Ryuu?" Questions Shouri as soon as he enters the living room.

"He's fine just tired Shouri-kun, nothing to worry about." Ryuu moves Yuuri slightly when his arms begin to feel numb. Silence covering the room_, _"Where should i put him?" Miko jerks a little as the silence breaks and motions for him to follow her, as she walks down the hall to where the bedrooms are.

She stops outside a white wooden door, "This is his room,"She whispers opening the door. Yuuri's bedroom to Ryuus' surprise is unnaturally clean for a boy his age, but then again nothing is normal about Yuuri. Walking into the room Ryuu lays Yuuri onto the bed, removing his school jacket and shoes. Putting them on the desk chair, he turns to cover Yuuri with the blue quilt. Once covered Ryuu turns to leave only to see Miko and Shouri staring at him with smiles on their faces, a gentle gleam in their eyes.

Ryuu blushes before limping lightly, as picking up Yuuri set off his limp, out the house. After a quick hug from Miko and some quiet goodbyes, Ryuu hops onto his motorbike and leaves for home. Back in Yuuri's room no one noticed the white business card as it lies innocently on the bedside table. Written on the card is 'Murata Ryuu...Antique book restorations...tele no: 013 #########'.

* * *

(1)Side note: To makes this bit clearer, the brunette is making fun of Yuuri's name because Shibuya and Harajyuku are well known train stations in Japan. Also since Yuuri can mean 'advantageous', he makes a joke of Yuuri's name with an antonym.

(2)Side note: Yuuri can also mean 'profitability'


	7. What's Next? The Ultimate Weapon? P1

**Dragon warrior of shin makoku theme song: **fable of dreams by lunatic

**Dragon warrior of Shin Makoku**

**Warning:**_ this anime/manga doesn't belong to me (I wish it did lol), it belongs to Tomo Takabayashi and i'm really bad at tenses, so if hardly anything makes sense thats why. Sorry._

_**Subbed anime**__: Kyo Kara Moah_

_**Type:**__ Gunter/OC….yaoi (boyxboy)_

"hello"…..means speaking

_"hello"…..means thinking_

_"hello"…..means flashback/memory_

* * *

**"What's Next? The Ultimate Weapon!?" (Part 1)**

All is quiet in the Ken household; nothing stirred, not even a mouse. Ok, that's a massive lie. Banging and thumping with the occasional swear word, which will not be repeated, could be heard from Ken's bedroom and it vibrates off the white walls throughout the house, traveling to his brother's ears as Ken dresses himself in a hurry only to fall to the floor again creating another loud thump.

Two doors down Ryuu is in his office/workshop, his head laid on his arms that are folded on the desk, as he tries to catch up on some much needed sleep, after a hard nights work trying to restore a diary from the 1800's. Ryuu's ears twitch once, twice and then suddenly his eyes snap open. The sleepy, dazed look in his eyes instantly disappearing and in its place is a gleam filled with dark promises **(1)**. Ryuu rises up from the chair slowly with predatory grace, like Dracula when he hunts for his next victim. Ryuu's face is blank except for his bottomless, black gleaming eyes as he opens his office door and strides with dark purpose to Ken's room.

Ken has just finished brushing his black slightly wavy hair, making sure to part it down the middle when a chill runs down his spine causing him to stiffen. He slowly turns, the air in the room seemingly growing colder, where his black eyes land on Ryuu who stand there quietly staring back. Sweat drips down the side of forehead and neck as he laughs nervously thinking, _"Crap! I woke him up! I forgot he hates being woken up, even if it was accidental!"_

Ken rubs his eyes from under his glasses, moving a step back whispering under his breathe, _"I must still be tired or is that a black demon-shaped shadow with horns behind Ryuu?"_ He blanches, eyes growing wide as a demonic smirk like smile appears on Ryuu lips, his eyes filled with killing intent. Ken suddenly gets a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach, alarm bells going off in the back of him mind. _"I suddenly feel like running for my life and hiding,"_ He thinks.

Outside the sun is shining bright rays of warmth onto the people, who happen to be outside this wonderful morning. The blue jays **(2)** and common brown birds making that oh so annoying tweeting sound, as they fly around seemingly without any senses of direction. While down below a grey haired man walks his cream coloured Great Dane, waving with a smile to the jogging female pair on the other side of the road who wave back. A pain filled scream fills the air, followed by what seems like a dragons roar. The Great Dane runs off in terror whimpering, pulling his master with him by the lead who gives off a surprised yelp. The poor joggers jump at the sounds making one fall to the ground and the other follow by tripping over her fallen partner both groaning.

**…Outside Yuuri's house… **

Ryuu slows his black Audi S5 coupe to a stop outside Yuuri's house. A wide smile lights up his rice-milk powder like pale face **(3)**, ignoring Ken as he sulks shooting his brother an irritated glare every few minutes, while rubbing the two large bump growing on the top of his head. "Oh stop sulking Ken-chan!" Ryuu exclaims cheerfully, turning his head to the right to look at his adorable younger brother.

"You know what I'm like when I wake up Ken-chan. And anyway it's your fault for making so much noise this morning and SWEARING," Ryuu states calmly but growls the last word darkly. Ken cringes and his glare falters at his brother's growl. He knows how much Ryuu hates swearing even though Ryuu himself does it when and if he's angry enough. Seeing his brother cringe Ryuu sighs and pats his brother on the head, his left hand still holding the steering wheel. "I'm not mad at you Ken-chan, irritated yes but not mad. So cheer up and go get Yuuri-chan or you'll both be late for baseball practice."

Ken sighs giving his brother a small smile before leaving the car, walking down the garden path and knocking on the front door. "The recreational team temporary manger Murata Ken, nickname Muraken, has come for his captain," He chirps through the closed door. An excited looking Yuuri throws open the door wearing his baseball team uniform.

"Good morning Shibuya," Ken greets him warmly, but Yuuri runs past him, down the pathway and past Ryuu's car, "Let's go Murata!"

"Shouldn't I greet your mother," Ken Just shakes his head at Yuuri noticing that he has run past his brother's car. "Just come along!" Is Yuuri's ever so graceful rely. Note the sarcasm.

Jogging up to Yuuri, Ken pulls him gently to a stop by his shoulder, "Whoa! This way Shibuya my brother is driving us." Ken despite Yuuri's protests, much to Yuuri's displeasure, shoves him into the back of the car then climbs into the back with him. It wasn't long before they arrived at the baseball courts with little to no trouble, beside one or two slow drivers setting Ryuu off into a fit of rage, talk about scary road rage. Lucky Ken was able to calm him down before he could ram the drivers off the road.

Turning off the engine, Ryuu follows Murata and Yuuri as they leave the car, "Yuu-chan, can I talk to you for a few minutes." The boys look at each other, Yuuri mouthing 'Yuu-chan' to Ken who shrugs. Yuuri nods his head yes as Ken shoots his brother a look of surprise and confusion. Ryuu just waves his brother off after giving him a look that's says 'alone'. "See you on the field Shibuya," Ken calls running to the courts.

Ryuu leans against the front hood of his car, arms crossed as Yuuri stops in front of him. He's silent staring at Yuuri blankly for a few seconds, Yuuri squirming under his gaze. "How are you today Yuu-chan? You seemed overwhelmed yesterday. And I hope you found my card."

Yuuri gapes like fish at Ryuu, mouth opening and closing, little to no sound escaping his throat. Ryuu watches this in amusement. "Ye…yes! The…the card. I found the card…your card," Stutters Yuuri in surprise. Everything that happened yesterday between Ryuu and him came flooding back to him, making him gasp and look at Ryuu in shock. "You're a ma…ma…ma."

Ryuu smirks in extreme amusement, "Mazoku. Yes I am and so is Murata, but don't let him know I told you." He stands from his leaning position and looks at his watch. He sighs and walks around to the driver's side door, opening it but before he gets in he turns to Yuuri who's stood there spacing out. He calls Yuuri's name knocking Yuuri back to earth. Seeing he has Yuuri's attention he continues from earlier, "You do remember what I said yesterday right? How you can come to me if you need someone to talk too about the other world."

Yuuri nodes his head remembering exactly what Ryuu said even though he was very tired yesterday. He begins to smile, care and great fullness filling his soul, those emotions lighting up his eyes.

* * *

_…FLASHBACK FROM YESTERDAY … (The song Inuyasha's lullaby in the background for this flashback; link at the bottom)_

_It was dark when Ryuu pulled up in front of Yuuri's house. He turned off the bike both sat there in silence, "So, how did you like being in Shin Makoku," Ryuu said breaking the silence. Yuuri whipped his head around from looking at his home to Ryuu, fearful shock pasted across his face._

_Ryuu started to laugh loudly, arms wrapped around his waist as tears fell down his cheeks. As he Calms down Ryuu wiped his tears away and took a badly needed breathe,"Your face...It's ok, i already know about the other world. I haven't gone there mind you but i do know of it." Yuuri just continued to gape at him, wide eyed. "Really Yuuri it's ok, calm down. There's nothing to be scared of, I won't tell anyone." _

_At Ryuu's promise Yuuri slowly settled and breathed a sign of relief. "Why?" Is all Yuuri could think to ask,"Why won't you tell anyone? Anyone else would."_

_"Well, I'm a mazoku myself," Ryuu stated this as a well-known fact. Yuuri suddenly looked as if he was about to faint and began swaying, putting his head in his hands. Ryuu noticed the state Yuuri was in and quickly jumped off his bike, picks Yuuri up bridal style after he took off the helmet and carried him to the front door. Yuuri suddenly feels tired goes with it without protest, as the last few days to him, caught up with him. _

_Ryuu moved Yuuri, being careful not to drop him and knocked on the door, "We'll talk about it another time, just know if you ever need anyone to talk too, and I'll be there." He mumbled 'yes' before falling asleep. _

_…END OF FLASHBACK… (Music ends here)_

* * *

Ryuu watches him, a caring brotherly smile spreading across his face, "Just ring that number on the card Yuu-chan, if and when you need me. It also works in the other world; now go practice starts in five." Ryuu climbs back into his car as Yuuri rushes to the courts, and then starts the engine, speeding out of the small car park and down the road heading into the middle of the city. Ryuu's eyes narrowed, he has some people he needs to see.

A black Audi S5 coupe is parked in the car park of the baseball courts, the song 'Bon Jovi - It's My Life' **(4)** blasting through the speakers of an I-pod on the dash board, then out the open driver's side window. Ryuu leaned on the hood of the car, head bobbing to the music with his eyes closed. Ryuu in a matter of seconds is on his feet, cane in his right hand and running towards the bath house where his brother and Yuuri bathing at the moment. _"What! Why do I feel like something going to happen to Yuu-chan?"_

Ryuu runs into the bath house just as Yuuri begins to be pulled into the water, the other world summoning him. Ken suddenly stands, butt naked, as his brother charges into the room and jumps into the water. He finally notices that something strange is happening to Yuuri. "Wha..?!" Is all Ken could stumble out.

Ryuu knee deep in water grabs Yuuri's hand he has sticking up in the air to pull him out, but only to get pulled into the water with him. Yuuri gazes up at Ryuu hopefully until he realizes that he is being pulled too, then whines helpless, _"No! Not this again!"_ Disappearing under the water, through the tunnel and down into the black hole. Ryuu following as he hasn't let go of Yuuri's hand and amazingly his black cane with the sliver dragon-shaped head.

**…The other world; somewhere in a richly decorated bath house…**

Yuuri floats in the water and moans, "Not again." He stands up and looks around, water dripping down his slender frame and the steam covering his most private of areas. A groan from beside him catches his attention and makes him look down. Much to his surprise Ryuu is floating on his back with his eyes screwed shut and his arms out beside him; his clothes soaked through and cane lying at the bottom of the bath.

Yuuri quickly helps Ryuu to his feet by grabbing both shoulders, once on his feet Yuuri bends down and picks up Ryuu's cane handing it back to him. "Are you ok Murata-sempai?" Yuuri watches Ryuu in concern. Ryuu groans again and rubs his head while opening his eyes, those same eyes widening in shock. It instantly clicks in Ryuu's head as to where is, "I can't believe it! I'm really here…in Shin Makoku."

Ryuu gives a breathy laugh before groaning again, his head hurt something awful. "I'm fine Yuu-chan and call me Ryuu-kun; Murata-senpai makes me sound old. I'm only 20," He breathes with a slight smile. Looking at Yuuri a small blush covers his cheeks and turns his head away quickly. Yuuri stands there butt naked, feeling confused as to why Ryuu turned away so quickly. Just as he's about to ask he notices three people at the other end of the baths. The steam conceals their gender but Yuuri assumes they are women, as they all have different length of long hair.

"Wah! Is this a bath too?" His question catches their attention as they turns to face the pair. "One for women at that!" Yuuri nearly falls back into the water startled, if it wasn't for Ryuu catching him. The pair turn back to look at the people in front of them.

Yuuri rips himself away out of Ryuu's arm and holds his arms over his face, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He panics and closes his eyes as he apologizes. Ryuu stands behind him a smile on his face, as he realizes they are men not women.

He lets out a chuckle as he looks around and takes in the details of the bath house, trying to ignore how his clothes stuck to him like a second skin and Yuuri's rant. _"hmm...Considering how expensive everything looks and how big it is, we must have landed in the bath house of a lord of some kind,"_ Mused Ryuu to himself. Ryuu's musing is interrupted by the men so he turns in time to see; as they jump on Yuuri and start rubbing their bodies on him, shouting 'Your majesty'.

_"Ha! Looks like Yuu-chan has fan boys,"_ He thinks laughing lightly into the closed fist of his left hand. Ryuu feels as if he's being watched so he turns to see one of the men, a good-looking ginger, staring at him in what he supposes is curiosity. Ryuu feeling uncomfortable pushes his sopping wet hair back, revealing his dark brown dragon-shaped birth mark on his left temple. The ginger let out of gasp of amazement, surprise and slight fear, the fear unnoticeable if you didn't know what to look for.

Running footsteps could be heard coming from behind Ryuu making his ears twitch, posture relax even more but ready to attack if needed and his eyes turning from warm to unforgiving black pits. Tightening his grip on top of his cane, he subtly moves his left hand and grips the middle of the cane ready to draw the hidden sword and looks out the corner of his eye. He sees two men running into the bath house, both at least 6'3 in height carrying swords. One has short brunette hair wearing all brown. The other has greyish, purple hair that ends at his arse, wearing all white. Between the two of them, he stands out more to Ryuu for reasons he can't explain.

The ginger watches Ryuu's reaction and tenses but makes no attempt to move, recognizing a soldier when he sees one. _"Or in this case,"_ He thinks, _"I should say warrior….So the dragon warrior of Shin Makoku is back then….Things should start to get interesting around here."_ Relaxing the ginger shakes his head with a smile, laughing amusedly.

"Your majesty," Gunter cries out coming to a stop at the end of the baths, Conrad stopping beside him. "Your majesty! I have come to retrieve you." Gunter stands in shocked horror at the scene before him. Hearing his majesty's plea for help, Gunter squares his shoulders and commands the two naked males in front of him, "You people! Let him go."

They stop and turn to Gunter, "Hey is that Gunter-sama," One with long blonde hair asks the other with long pale, green hair excitedly, who nods yes. "His majesty is cute, but you're even more gorgeous," The blonde one exclaims. "I'm your fan." He then jumps off Yuuri and onto Gunter pulling him to the floor, the other following.

Conrad who has walked through the water to stand behind Yuuri, lifts him up to his feet, "Welcome back your majesty," Conrad greets with a smile. "Glad to be back," Yuuri sighs looking over his shoulder at Conrad.

"You don't have to call me that," He gives Conrad a look, to which Conrad only smiles brightly, "Very well, Yuuri." Yuuri suddenly remembers Ryuu and looks around for him, earning him an odd look from Conrad. He spots Ryuu with back facing them, Yuuri couldn't help feeling there is something wrong with him. He walks up to him, Conrad finally noticing Ryuu follows, and places a hand on Ryuu's right arm or cane arm.

Ryuu stiffens at the touch but relaxes once he realizes its Yuuri. Turning around his left hand goes back to his side and raises an eyebrow at Yuuri questioningly. He sees the brunette man standing behind Yuuri, looking at him in suspicion. Ryuu swaps his cane to his left hand, something he notices the man watch before looking back up again, leaning on it slightly and holds out his right hand to the man, chirping pleasantly, "I'm Murata Ryuu, older brother to Yuuri's friend. Nice to meet you Mr…."

Conrad is surprised to say the least as this man, Murata Ryuu, introduced himself. He looks him over noticing little things; 5'7 in height, posture suggests solider, no warrior but he's favors his right leg and has a cane. "Could be an old injury," He thinks. Black shoulder length hair, wavy even when wet and black eyes full of knowledge long pasted, but what shocks him more is his striking resembles to Rikiya, Shin Makoku's own dragon warrior. "Mr isn't needed. I'm Conrad Weller bodyguard to his majesty, Yuuri. Nice to meet you too Ryuu," He finally replies with a smile, shaking Ryuu's hand.

Yuuri smiles happily glad that his friends are getting along. The pleasantries are interrupted by Gunter calling for help from in-between the pair of rabid fan boys. "Shouldn't we help him?" Yuuri questions wincing, feeling sympathy for Gunter's situation.

Both Conrad and Ryuu look to Gunter, Conrad feeling nothing while Ryuu feels an unexplained tightening in his chest, as he watches the scene before him. "He was a worthy sacrifice," Conrad replies dully. "Since it's you, he will gladly do it."

Yuuri being dramatic as always shouts with a fist raised, "Thank you Gunter! I will never forget you." Ryuu just shakes his head at Yuuri. Both leave the massive bath house, Yuuri after getting dry puts on an outfit that looks like his black school uniform that Gunter made and brought for him, in case he needed it. Ryuu on the other hand just sighs and limps over to Gunter, cane tapping lightly along the white tiled floor. Bending down Ryuu grabs Gunter's collar and drags him up, through the water and out the bath house stopping next to Yuuri and Conrad, before he drops him onto the stone floor, ignoring the other two naked men's protests.

He watches as Gunter's breathing slows, ignoring the way his heart skips a beat and his breath catching in his throat, as the man looks up at him, showing off his handsome creamy pale face. "Are you ok now?" Ryuu feeling he should ask even though he does no why.

Gunter could feel his whole face starting to burn hot; his heart going so fast he's afraid it will break out of his chest, as he hears the slight monotone but silky smooth voice above him. . He lies on the ground where he was dropped and stares at Ryuu, like a love-struck school girl as she stares at her crush from afar. Gunter inhales deeply in wonder, a line of blood drips from his nose, down over his lips and ends at his chin, when he looks over the rest of a soaking wet Ryuu.

A thin jet black turtle-neck jumper hugs Ryuu's torso, like a second skin. A greyish-black leather waist coat with four buttons down the front covers his jumper. Jet black pants clinging slightly to his legs are tucked into a pair ofgreyish-black leather boots with three sliver buckles on the side. The only color he is wearing is a long Egyptian blue (5) trench coat, which falls to his ankles with three sliver buckles on the end of his sleeves. (Imagine Vergil's coat from Devil may cry, without the gold lining and white patterns on it) Lastly a blue crystal on a short sliver chain hangs from his neck. **(6)**

"Oh my! Such brilliance!" Gunter is on his feet in seconds, dark purple eyes big and sparkling and his hands against his tomato red blushing cheeks, body wriggling like a snake. "That wavy black hair and bottomless black eyes! Those clothes...Oh! I have died and gone to heaven! And you are my guiding angel." Blood begins to run out of both nostrils now and much more heavily, not that Gunter cares as he is too busy gushing and fantasying about Ryuu.

The man in question steps back, hiding slightly behind Conrad as he fears for his life and a little more than disturbed. _"What!...What is that idiot going on about? That's just creepy!"_ Ryuu thinks growing irritated with the long haired man, though a small blush covers his cheeks. Thankfully Yuuri steps in as he has grown use to Gunter's random and creepily annoying rants.

"This place feels different. This isn't that other castle is it?" Yuuri questions as he looks around. They are in a huge corridor, the sealing being held up by rustic-gold Roman pillars. Anyone could clearly see outside into the court yard garden. Gunter abruptly stops ranting and wipes his nose on a handkerchief, which seemingly appears out of nowhere.

"You can tell the difference, your majesty." Gunter sighs happily, stuffing the now bloody handkerchief into his pocket. Ryuu steps out from behind Conrad, giving him a smile of thanks which Conrad returns as Gunter continues. "Your sharpness is most admirable!"

They begin walking down the corridor to god knows where, Yuuri in the middle with Conrad on his left and Gunter on his right. Ryuu hung back a little behind them to look around, ears still in tune to the conversation as Gunter tells them about the castle. "Built in the west of Shin Makoku, the Voltaire Castle." Of course being Yuuri he has to question everything, even though it's a good thing sometimes it can get really annoying.

"Voltaire," Yuuri has the most adorable expression of confusion on his face, making Ryuu want to hug him tightly but he held back. "You mean this is Gwendel's castle?"

Conrad nods his head with a smile, "Does he ever stop smiling? And who the hell is Gwendal and the creepy pervert?" (Can you guess who lol) Ryuu thought his eyebrows draw together in frustration at his lack of information.

"That right," Conrad replies to Yuuri's question, calm as ever.

**…In an office/library…**

The room is decorated out of chocolate brown wood panelling. Two rich red sofas with golden lining sit on the opposite sides of the room facing each other, big arched windows high above them and a tall potted tree-like plant next to them. The light streams into the room hitting the two tall bookcases, filled to the brim with books, which stand on either side of a desk the same colour as the panelling. At the desk sits an annoyed Yuuri, piles upon piles of papers covering one side of the desk. Ryuu sitting on one of the sofas watches the scene, amusement colouring his pale face and a small smirk gracing his lips.

"Papers that need your signature have piled up, your majesty." That Ryuu now knew as Gunter informs Yuuri as he stands in front of the desk, the tall chair at which Yuuri sits on hiding Conrad, who's leaning on the wall behind Yuuri, slightly out of sight. An apologetic look appears on his face, "It wasn't my place to do so, but I went through and sorted them out."

_"Poor Yuuri looks tired already and he hasn't even started,"_ Ryuu could feel his sadistic side loving Yuuri's torment, but couldn't help feeling pity for him.

"There are this many?" Yuuri could feel his hand already cramping just looking at the paper piles. Gunter took it on himself to explain what the papers are, as if it would motivate Yuuri into signing them. "Reports on the tax distribution, permission to build dikes for the river…"

Yuuri quickly interrupts him before he could say anymore, "Besides me, there must be someone better suited for this." The look on Yuuri's face says desperation with a hint of child-like annoyance, "You sign these!"

"What are you saying?" Gunter leans forward and slaps his hands on the desk, wearing the look a scolding parent would wear when telling off their child. "Although I will assist you in becoming use to the responsibilities of a king, you will eventually need to make decisions on your own, as this country's leader."

Leaning back slightly in the chair, Yuuri protests, "Ehh! But I'm not that smart." At this point Ryuu gets up from the sofa and limps over to Yuuri, his cane making the normal tapping sounds. Once beside Yuuri he hits him upside the head, sighing in annoyance. Gunter and Conrad watch on; one in shock the other with an understanding smile as Yuuri yelps and winces, touching his throbbing head.

"Yuu-chan! Stop acting childish. You are a king now; you have a responsibility to the mazoku of Shin Makoku!" He scolds but sighs at Yuuri's blank expression and tries to explain to in a term Yuuri would understand. The word baseball suddenly pops up in his head; a smile breaks out on his face.

"Think of it this way Yuu-chan; this kingdom is baseball and the mazoku are your team. Now what would you do?" Yuuri sits there in silence; hand on chin with a concentrating look on his face. Yuuri nods to himself once or twice, mumbling under his breath. Its five minutes later that understanding lights up Yuuri's face and looks to Ryuu in amazement.

"I would make sure my team has everything they need and the right training, so they could play safely and know I care about them." Yuuri answers, pausing to watch Ryuu smile that genuine rare smile as his.

"So what you're saying is; when I sign these papers I'm keeping them and the kingdom safe, as well as letting them know I care about them and their freedom." Ryuu just pats Yuuri on the head and sits back down on the sofa, leaning his cane against his right leg. Conrad smiles in silent amazement, while Gunter openly gapes at him.

_"Brilliant! He's….there is no words to describe him; oh be still my beating heart,"_ Gunter thinks as he sighs lovingly, a deep red blush on his cheeks as he stares at Ryuu with glazed over eyes. Not seeing the small blush appear on Ryuu face from Gunter's staring, or the irritated gleam in his eyes.

Conrad smiles knowingly at the pair before coughing, "Gunter he needs to know why he was summoned here." Gunter shakes his head and turns back to Yuuri.

"Your majesty, this is sudden, but there is an urgent matter that we need to discuss." The serious expression on Gunter's face set Yuuri slightly on edge. He wiggles in the chair waiting for Gunter to continue, "What?" Even Ryuu looks on curiously.

"The humans are getting restless…Fighting is inevitable," He states coolly but sadly. "Please think about preparing for battle."

Ryuu sits rigidly in his seat, a serious expression on his face but worry for Yuuri in his eyes. Ryuu hates the idea of war, let along Yuuri being in the middle of it and the main target. _"No! I won't let them do that to him! I'll die to protect Yuu-chan if I have to!"_ He huffs at the thought.

Angrily Yuuri slams his hands on the desk as he jumps up from the chair, the paper piles shake unsteadily. "I told you, I won't resort to war," He snaps scowling, "When I became the maoh, that's what I decided!"

"But, your majesty, what do we do if they attack us?" Gunter sighs sympathetically, hating how he might have to go against his majesty's ideals. "Do we surrender without lifting a finger?"

"No matter what, there will be no war." Conrad watches sadly as Yuuri huffs, slumping in the chair with his eyes closed before saying determinedly, "I won't sign anything to do with fighting."

It suddenly dawns on Yuuri that he didn't known in what context, Gunter means by 'restless'. "And what do you mean restless? You need to speak clearly." Opening his eyes he looks at Ryuu first wondering why he was so quiet, well quieter than normal, then looks to Gunter.

Everyone turns to the doors as they open to revel, Gwendal with his normal scowl, "The enemy has begun to hire those who can cast spells," Grunts Gwendal addressing the room. There is pride evident in his tone along with irritation at what he says next, "The humans need spell casters if they intend to match us in battle."

Ryuu frowns at the man who just entered. He's dressed all in green with a sword at his side; waist length greyish-black hair is pulled back into a ponytail, bangs falling on either side of his tanned face. _"This must be Gwendal."_ He thought just as he hears Gwendal complain about, not giving Yuuri permission to enter his castle. _"I'm right, it's Gwendal."_

"He shouldn't need your permission. He's your king," Ryuu couldn't stop the comment from passing his lips. The look on his face says it all 'oops'. His face quickly turns blank seeing Gwendal jump then turn to him.

Gwendal as much as he hates to admit it, jumps at the unknown and unsuspected voice coming from beside him. Spinning around quickly towards the voice; his hand on his sword ready to draw it. He freezes in shock at the sight of Ryuu. There sitting casually with his left leg crossed over his right, a blank expression on his face, is a handsome man. _"Another double black,"_ He thought to himself, shock his main emotion.

Ryuu tenses watching Gwendal until a very girlish-looking yellow-blonde haired boy runs into the room, an angry expression on his pale face and heading straight for Yuuri, a gleam in his eyes. "Yuuri,"The boy all but shouts angrily.

Ryuu reaction is instant, he's up off the sofa and in front of Yuuri; right arm holding the hidden sword drawn from his cane **(7)** and the tip pointing at the yellow-blonde boy's throat, before anyone knew what is happening. The only indication he moved when he was running, was the cold draft that brushed Gwendal and Gunter as he passed them. "Stop," Is the only word Ryuu utters the cold sharpness of his tone brushing icy fear down the boy's spine, making him jerk to a stop. Or its Ryuu's black eyes gleaming, practically oozing dark intentions he will do to the boy should he come closer.

Everyone is shocked into silence; tension so thick you could cut it with an axe and it wouldn't even dent it. Conrad has stood tense with his hand on the handle of his sword, looking from Ryuu to Wolfram who he could see is starting to get frustrated. Gwendal and Gunter follow Conrad's actions. It's Yuuri who breaks the silence by placing a hand on Ryuu's arm holding the sword and lowering it slowly, Yuuri himself is strangely calm. "Put the sword down! He's not going to hurt me, right Wolfram?" Yuuri directs the last bit at Wolfram who nods yes quickly.

Ryuu slides the blade back into the cane which he leans on; rubbing the back of his head, a sheepish smile on his face Ryuu laughs nervously. "So sorry, I thought you were going to hurt Yuu-chan. I'm quite protective of him." The tension in the room disappears instantly, all three men relaxing. Wolfram explodes in a fit of jealous rage.

"YOU WHIMP! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME A…AN…AND WITH HIM!" Fire dances in Wolframs emerald green eyes, his wavy yellow-blonde hair falling in front of his eyes and his hands clenching into fists at his side. "IT'S ME WOLFRAM, WHO IS YOUR FIANCE…NOT HIM!"

Ryuu slowly shuffles back around the desk and stands next to Gunter, watching as Yuuri tries to calm Wolfram down. "Does that normally happen?" Ryuu sees Gunter nod his head 'yes' out of the corner of his eye. Gwendal clearly irritated clears his throat loudly. Everyone including Wolfram and Yuuri stop and look to him. "Onto more pressing matters and that's the humans." Gwendal takes of map from his pocket, walks to the desk and rolls it out over the top of it. Everyone crowds round the desk to look.

"It's Cabalcade," He states his hands hold the map down, stopping it from roll back in on its self. "It can't be….!" Gunter is too shocked to finish.

Gwendal nods gravely, "Cabalcade disguised himself as a Sondar guard and distributed the money." He looks to Gunter who frowns, his eyes dimming at the news. "You don't believe my information?" Gwendal accuses.

Gunter looks down and signs, "No. If that's what you say then, I believe you." He looks back up face grim. Conrad steps forward interrupting them; hating the fact they ignored Yuuri, right in front of both Yuuri and him. "Hey! You two…"

He is then interrupted by Ryuu who has something to say, "Isn't it your duty to report to your king first?" That catches the pair's attention. Gunter has the decency to say sorry while Gwendal just has to make a cold comment. "I'm sure the kids have their own things to talk about." He huffs in annoyance at being stopped again.

Yuuri stands looking annoyed, "You know, even if you're talking about serious stuff, I won't allow war!" He stares Gwendal down, well ties too, and loses.

Gwendal's frown deepens as he almost growls, "Then what do you propose we do, your majesty?" Yuuri's responses is instant, "We talk it over first!" Everyone in the room including Ryuu looks at Yuuri like he's an idiot. He's not but he has his moments that make you think twice.

"This might just be a misunderstanding!" He exclaims then adds as an afterthought, to which Ryuu just shakes his head and sweat drops. Conrad on the other hand smiles with Wolfram and Gunter, all amused by Yuuri's careless comment. "They probably rejected your offer because you always have that scary face on."

Gwendal in the struggle not to kill Yuuri, ends up calling out to Conrad; hands moving in what looks like the motions of knitting, "His majesty seems tired. Take him to his room." Gwendal in the desperate need to knit something goes to leave, "Ahh! Knitting always calms me."

"Hey! Wait," Yuuri calls as he jumps up from the chair, runs around the desk including Gunter, Wolfram and Ryuu and follows Gwendal to the door. "I'm not done talking to you!" Gunter and Wolfram call out in concern for his well-being. "Wait!"

Gwendal grunts ignoring him and continues walking, his face twitching lightly. Ryuu seems to be the only one who notices the long pinkish-red haired, blue eyed women, with her hair in a high ponytail standing in the door way. _"Eh! Who could that be? She's very beautiful for a woman,"_ Ryuu thinks as he looks around to see if anyone else sees her.

Ryuu sees Gwendal freeze and stiffen when she calls his name. _"Is he scared of her?"_ Ryuu's own thought amuses him. He looks and sees everyone else has frozen too. Gunter and Wolfram hang off Yuuri while Conrad just looks on. _"Is she…sparkling? She looks so excited but about what?"_ He thinks and looks around again, _"Judging by everyone's faces, that's not a good thing."_

"Gwendal, I've invented a new magical device!" She cheers gleefully. "Will you help me test it?" Ryuu doesn't look up at Conrad as he nudges him in the leg lightly, with his cane.

"Who is that? And why does everyone look so scared of her?" Conrad huffs a laugh into the closed fist of his left hand, "That is Anissina von Karbelnikoff an inventor and Gwendal's childhood friend."

"Every time she invents something new, she seeks out any of those three, most Gwendal and Gunter, to test it on. It never ends well for them, I hear." Conrad chuckles again, Ryuu following with his own.

Ryuu vaguely hears her complain about 'getting rowdy and dust everywhere' as he's lost in thought. _"I have to make sure not to run into her then while I'm here. How?"_

**…In a dining room…**

Wolfram, Gunter, Ryuu, Yuuri and Conrad are all sitting at the dining table in that order; Anissina standing in front of them, having met Ryuu in the office while Gwendal ran off somewhere.

"Hello again your majesty. The last time was at the ceremony," Anissina chirps. "I'm of a lower rank among the royal nobles, so I couldn't speak with you directly." She pauses briefly and smiles, "I'm Lady Anissina von Karbelnikoff."

Yuuri blinks at her hesitantly replying, "Nice to meet you." Ryuu by this time blocks everything out as he thinks of his brother, hoping he is ok. Ryuu is so into his thoughts of his brother, that even the strange breeze coming out of nowhere doesn't disturb him. When they start to leave he follows Yuuri back to the office/library still in thought, managing to avoid walking into things. Vaguely hearing Conrad and Yuuri's heart to heart about not being useless, to which Ryuu hit Yuuri upside the head out of reflex for his depressive way of thinking.

**…In Gwendal's office …**

All seven of them are standing in Gwendal's office, beside Gwendal who is seated behind a desk doing paperwork. Yuuri jumps right in it, "I want your opinion on what we can do other than starting a war."

A shocked silence covers the room. "Are you asking as the maoh?" Gwendal finally asks still not looking up at Yuuri, who's standing in front of the desk.

"That's right! I know you want to protect this country as much as I do!" Gwendal just grunts at him and when Yuuri goes to say something in retaliation, Conrad stops him.

"It's not that I don't have a plan…" Gwendal trails off before stating clearly, "We just need to make the humans not want to attack us." He finishes then calls to Gunter.

Ryuu tunes back in as the words 'legendary' and 'weapon' are said. He looks to Gunter in interest. "There is a legendary weapon held by the mazoku, which only the maoh can use," Gunter explains.

"It is an ultimate weapon that could destroy everything in this world." Ryuu frowns in concern and slight amazement, wondering if they should being messing around with that type of weapon. "Its name is…Morgif." Ryuu nearly chocks as a laugh catches in his throat, at the name.

"Eh! Merugibu?" Asks Yuuri in confusion, Ryuu breathing properly again clears his throat. "No Yuu-chan Morgif" Gunter nods his head in thanks to Ryuu before explain the history of Morgif.

"It was last used eight moahs ago. Since then, its location has been unknown but…" He is interrupted by Yuuri and Wolfram. Yuuri is excited to know it has been found.

"If the ultimate weapon is returned to the moah, the other nations will think twice about attacking us," Wolfram summaries with pride coloring his tone, along with slight greed.

Of course Yuuri wants to know where it is, anything to prevent war is good in his book, and to go get it straight away. "Far away, across the ocean, on a land called Bandarbia," Gunter says to Yuuri.

Suddenly Gunter starts to fret, "But to take his majesty to such a place…" Conrad stops Gunter before he could start ranting, "However Morgif can only be handled by the maoh." Gunter sighs worriedly.

Ryuu raises one eyebrow as Yuuri starts ranting excitedly about different swords, half of which he has never heard of, and defeating monster bosses. Ryuu chuckles sadistically under his breath at Yuuri's horror, when they tell him it's a demon sword not a holy sword. _"kufufufu! Oh, the look of horror looks is so cute on Yuuri,"_ He thinks to himself.

…End of part 1…

* * *

Link to inuyasha's lullaby (song starts 1.45 mins through and ends at 3.00 mins): watch?v=_eqVlxjbUpY&list=PL_Ri570RQ8jK0Ujt8935WY1dhgqw753-_

* * *

(1)Side note: Honey-sempai from OHSHC is my inspiration for how Ryuu is when woken/wakes up lol

(2)Side note: The Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) is a passerine bird in the family Corvidae, native to North America. (They're such beautiful birds that i had to have them in my story somewhere lol)

(3)Side note: rice-milk powder is a very pale white. Go on Google images to see what i mean.

(4)Side note: here is the song link... watch?v=vx2u5uUu3DE&list=FLwXN_36NqK8HlAhr7wQ0R5w

(5)Side note: here's the link so you can see what 'Egyptian blue' looks like... (Link didn't show up, PM me if you want it)

(6)Side note: link to necklace... (Link didn't show up, PM me if you want it)

(7)Side note: here's the link for the cane... (Link didn't show up, PM me if you want it)

* * *

I have decided on what Ryuu will sound like and that is…Sebastian Michaelis from the dubbed Kuroshitsuji. He is voiced by J. Michael Tatum here is the link (He is the first voice you hear and that chuckles his too): watch?v=kkjtngYlQjk&list=PL_Ri570RQ8jK0Ujt8935WY1dhgqw753-_&index=11


	8. Sailors! And a Spoiled Brat! P2

**Dragon warrior of shin makoku theme song: **fable of dreams by lunatic

_**Dragon warrior of Shin Makoku**_

_**Warning:**__ this anime/manga doesn't belong to me (I wish it did lol), it belongs to Tomo Takabayashi and i'm really bad at tenses, so if hardly anything makes sense thats why. Sorry. Also I will be calling Murata by his first name (Ken) now instead, just like I do for the other charas._

**_Subbed anime_**_: Kyo Kara Moah_

**_Type:_**_ Gunter/OC….yaoi (boyxboy)_

"hello"…..means speaking

_"hello"…..means thinking_

_"hello"…..means flashback/memory_

* * *

**"Sailors and a Spoiled Brat" (Part 2)** *don't worry it is part 2 of the chap before it. I'm just following the episode titles.*

_"A ship! A bloody ship! A death trap if you ask me!"_ Ryuu whiningly thinks as he finds himself, not long after they decided to go find 'Morgif', lying next to Wolfram on one of the two beds in the room, who also has seasickness. Ryuu groans as the ship rocks again even if it is gentle, it's still enough to make his poor stomach churn unpleasantly. _"Why did I decide to come again? Oh yes, because I'm stubborn idiot,"_ He growlingly thinks but moans weakly out loud.

"Okay, here I go," Ryuu vaguely hears the conversation between Conrad and Yuuri, as he had stuck his head under a pillow as soon as the ship started to move. "Don't make it hurt, Conrad." A small blush appears on Ryuu's cheeks at how suggestive the conversation sounds. Not that he's a virgin or anything but he had only done it with two people in high school (At the same time, threesome XD); both men who are twins a year or two older than him. Yes ladies and gentlemen 20 yr. old Ryuu Murata is homosexual, in other words he's gay. The only one who knows is his adorable younger brother Ken and his godson Vaughn, who has no problem with it.

"Leave it to me, it'll be fine." Ryuu peeks out from under the pillow, looking over his shoulder at the pair. What he sees amuses him, Yuuri's beautiful black hair is now dyed auburn and Conrad is only helping him put in brown contacts. Ryuu jumps in surprise as Wolfram suddenly turns around from lying on the bed, to glaring at the pair, anger, disbelief and jealousy burning in his eyes. "What are you doing?!"

Ryuu ignores the rest of the conversation, groaning as he bolts to the adjoined bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Flushing the toilet Ryuu leaves the bathroom, only for Wolfram to run into it slamming the door behind him. "Where are you going?" Conrad replies to Ryuu with one word, breakfast, which Ryuu pulls a face at holding onto his stomach as it tightens slightly in response.

"Wolfram and you should eat something, like yogurt which is easy to swallow," Yuuri states but cringes as Ryuu throws up outside, his head sticking out of a porthole window. "So, yogurt gives the opposite effect…"

**…Meanwhile at Voltaire castle… **

Worried moaning and rapidly tapping footsteps on tile could be hear throughout the castle, the culprit Gunter Von Christ who at this very moment is pacing back and forth in the dining room, as Anissina is seated at the dining table drinking honey tea ignoring his ranting. "Will my sweet Ryuu and his majesty be all right?" Gunter whimpers to himself as he nibbles on the knuckle of his right hand.

BANG! CRACK! Gunter froze eyes wide in horror as he stares at the expensive white and gold vase smashed into bits on the floor. Gunter in his worried pacing had accidentally knocked into the stand holding the vase. "A bad omen," He chocks out as he backs up. "If something were to happen to my sweet Ryuu and his majesty…" Only he knocks into another stand, this time a blue vase falls off and smashes into bits as it hits the floor. "Again! A bad omen!" He exclaims in terror.

Footsteps are heard as Gwendal walks into the room looking annoyed. He takes one look at the mess and sighs, "Are you trying to destroy this castle, Gunter?" His eyebrows pull together when he closes his eyes. Gunter swirls around quick as lightning uttering Gwendal's name.

"Why don't you try to calm down?" Gwendal rhetorically questions knowing he wouldn't get an answer. He continues to walk towards Gunter his eyes closed, only to get stopped by Gunter's hand grabbing his face and being pulled forward towards Gunter's face. "There are three more wrinkles on your forehead than usual," Gunter randomly states.

Gunter shoves Gwendal away as he turns his back to him; hands on either side of his head he cries out again about bad omens while crying. Anissina carefully places down the china tea cup onto the table cloth covered dining table, smiling in amusement as she savours the tea before picking it back up and taking another sip. Gwendal eyes Gunter warily leaning back a little, "I can't deal with you." He states tiredly as he goes to vacate the room.

Again Anissina puts the tea cup down and says slyly, "Now that I think about it, I don't see wolfram." She smirks looking down at the table. Gunter still holding his head spins around to her direction, scowling up a storm, "What? That selfish bastard?

Gwendal stops at the doors of the room, "Selfish bastard?" He questions wonderingly without turning round. After thinking about it he walks out the room not without commenting, "I thought the same way."

Anissina smiles cheekily and downs the rest of her honey tea, "I also vote for 'selfish bastard'." Gunter just sighs in sadness.

**…Back on the ship…**

As Yuuri and Conrad left the room, leaving a sick Ryuu and wolfram behind, they nearly bump into a pair also leaving; a man with a white blonde beard and a little girl with golden hair in pigtails. It shocks Yuuri when the man takes off his blue hat hair and all, showing off his shining bald head as he introduces himself as Hyscliff and the girl as his daughter Beatrice. A way of greeting from Cabalcade, Yuuri found it hard to believe it. Conrad is just about to introduce himself and Yuuri when Ryuu walks out the room looking slightly better. "Oh! I thought you two had left already." Ryuu than spots the pair in front of them, so it's lucky for Ryuu that he put in some green contacts that has a sliver tint to them. He refused to dye his hair back at the castle, which Gunter adamantly agreed with and kept it black.

"Awww! Is she yours? She's so cute like a little doll," Ryuu cooed bending down to be in front of the girl. Hyscliff looks on in surprise before smiling and letting out a bellowing laugh, "Yes, this is my daughter Beatrice and I'm Hyscliff." Ryuu smiles at Hyscliff and then looks to Beatrice holding out his hand to her. Shyly she shakes his hand before hiding behind her father's legs. Ryuu chuckles at her cuteness, standing up and leaning on his cane.

Hyscliff is quick to notice Ryuu's cane but says nothing, "I take it you are the rumoured fiancé." The three's reactions are instant Ryuu blanches, Yuuri chocks and Conrad tries not to laughs.

Conrad gently rubs Yuuri on the back, "My master's name is Mitsuzaya." He points to Yuuri, "He is from the crepe store in Echigo." He smiles and pats Yuuri on the back again, "I'm his friend, Kakunousuke."

Ryuu regains his composure and laughs awkwardly, "No I'm not his fiancé. I'm his half-brother…er…Rikiya." Ryuu winces as Conrad eyes shot straight to him, staring intensely with suspicion growing in his gaze.

Ryuu mental scolds himself, _"Damn it! Why did I have to say that name? Not John or Ezio…No it just had to be Rikiya! And it doesn't help that I look like him in my present reincarnation. I'll have to be more careful."_

Hyscliff smiles as he grabs his daughter's hand, "In any case, you've from somewhere very far." Conrad narrows his eyes behind Yuuri, at Hyscliff checking him over and noticing the small details one wouldn't normally see without training.

A shout from behind them catches their attention Yuuri runs straight to it, "Your majesty, I mean young master." Conrad shouts running after him. Ryuu shoots an apologetic look to Hyscliff and Beatrice and runs after the both of them limping slightly. He arrives on deck just as a young dirty blonde haired boy runs off, not before the looks at Ryuu.

"Everything is solved with money." Yuuri sighs sadly folding his arms behind his head. Ryuu lays a hand on Yuuri's head and ruffles his hair; Conrad and he share a sad knowing smile over Yuuri's head. "But now we know that man can be influenced with money." Is all Ryuu could think to say.

Yuuri sighs loudly again and drags himself to the railing, "But you know, I have to reflect on things now." He leans on the railing facing his companions noticing Ryuu has cocked a questioning eyebrow at him and Conrads slightly drawn together brows. "You see, I've been thinking about why I should become the Maoh."

Both of Ryuu's eyebrows sky rocket high onto his forehead in understanding surprise; understanding also washes over Conrad's face. Both stare sympathetically at Yuuri as he continues, "I thought about how unfortunate I was. But you see, in mine and Ryuu's world, there are many more that…are unfortunate."

Yuuri smiles tightly at them, "Isn't that right? That boy is just a child." Ryuu didn't know what to say so he stays Silent but nudges Conrad on the leg with his cane.

"Even so, don't you think it's a bit one-sided for you to decide he's unfortunate?" Conrad enquiries, Yuuri just looks away and gives a huff like sigh, "How adult, huh?" Yuuri comments lightly.

Conrad widely smiles in amusement, "Well I am a lot older than you." Ryuu suddenly remembers something from his past life as Rikiya when the laws for Shin Makoku were just created, "An adult. Something you will become once you turn sixteen, if I remember correctly." His eyes widen, an 'oh shit' look washes over his face and he cringers.

Conrad shoots Ryuu a surprised look, his suspicion growing. Lucky Yuuri didn't notice that bit, too focused on what Ryuu had said. Ryuu walks as quickly as he can back to the room, shouting a goodbye over his shoulder to Yuuri.

**…Night time; a party on the deck…**

A small orchestra sits at the bow of the ship their music, Masquerade Waltz (1941 Armenia) By Khachaturian**(1)**, flowing through the air. The outdoor coloured paper lanterns hanging from the masses and ropes of the ship; shine a rainbow of colours upon the couples dancing. Yuuri, Conrad and Ryuu stood watching the people; Ryuu for one is disgusted as he sees more people throw chicken bones and apple cores to the floor, adding to the growing rubbish piles. "This is incredible..." Yuuri trails off shuddering. "This is the humans' custom?"

"Most likely," Is Conrad tight lipped reply. Very loud footsteps are heard from behind them and as they turn around, Ryuu's eyes nearly pop out their sockets they grew so big in disbelief. A huge very muscular…er….women with shoulder length and slightly wavy ginger hair stops in front of them; hands clasped together at one side of her head, eyes closed. "What a cutie!" She coos to Yuuri who nervously thanks her, till she notices Ryuu and exclaims, "Oh! And a handsome man."

"You have wonderful biceps…" Yuuri tries to compliment her, she giggles as she thanks him. She opens her eyes to revel blue sparkling colour. "Say, would you or your handsome friend like to dance with me?" She flirts. Yuuri and Ryuu twitch nervously.

"Hey, don't steal them," Is heard from behind the ginger haired women. They look back to see a horde of women all different, "I saw the auburn haired one first." One of the women comments as another speaks up, "The black haired one is the fated man from my dreams." They charge like hungry wolves screaming 'dance with me' over and over, as they fight over Yuuri and Ryuu.

"You're both pretty boys in this world, Yuuri and Ryuu, so it can't be helped," Laughingly replies to their calls for help. Ryuu is lucky enough to sneak away and heads back to their room.

**…In their room…**

It is an hour later with Ryuu reading a book Gunter gave him when Yuuri walks in looking tired; Ryuu has changed his cloths back to his normal outfit consisting of a, black hugging turtle-neck jumper, greyish-black leather waistcoat, and black slightly clingy pants tucked into a pair of greyish-black leather boots. His blue crystal necklace still hangs around his neck and his long Egyptian blue leather coat, hangs over the back of a wooden chair. His weapons are lying on the table.

While Ryuu was changing, Wolfram happened to see the scar on Ryuu's leg that went from the top of his knee to his ankle, but one sharp glare from Ryuu stopped him asking anything. Also he spied Ryuu's tattoo that covers his whole back. It amazed Wolfram. It's a black dragon with its wings spread out and its head facing forward, its four clawed feet clutching the hilt of a broad sword as its tail wraps around the blade. The hilt of the sword is coloured in red and gold that swirls together, the dragon's eyes are also red.

Anyway as soon as Yuuri walks in Wolfram jumps of the bed pillow in hand and hits him with it, while calling him a cheater. Ryuu looks up from his book for second, chuckles lightly and goes back to reading, ignoring them. Unknown to everyone aboard that a ship bearing the pirate flag 'jolly roger' is creeping up the side of the ship.

A loud crash is heard as the ship rocks violently from side to side; Wolfram and Yuuri trying hard to stay standing while Ryuu drops his book and grabs onto the bed. Once the ship is still Yuuri whimper, "It's the titanic; we've crashed into an ice berg." Something Ryuu would have laughed at if it wasn't for the people on deck crying out in panic and Conrad busting into the room.

"Good! So you got back safely," Conrad puffs out breathlessly. "The three of you hide in here," He orders as he opens a wardrobe. "Hurry!"

They do as they are told and crouch down in the bottom of the wardrobe, looking confused. "Listen to me calmly. The ship is under attack by buccaneers." He informs them quickly and quietly.

Ryuu's expression hardens when he hears there are buccaneers on the ship, in other words pirates. "Buccaneers? Do you mean pi…" Yuuri is cut off by Wolfram, "Of course, its pirates." Conrad nods his head in agreement.

Yuuri panics, "Then Conrad, hurry up and hide!" Ryuu grabs hold of Yuuri and Wolfram keeping his grip tight, so they couldn't go anywhere. "He has to fight to protect you, Yuuri. I would as well but I have to protect Wolfram and you," Ryuu states. Wolfram goes to protest but decides against it and Yuuri shakes his head I denial, then looks at Conrad who confirms Ryuu's statement.

"Listen! Please stay put until you don't hear any more footsteps." They try to move to stop Conrad but because of Ryuu's hold on them they couldn't. "If anything were to happen to you, the people and Gunter will cry." He directs the Gunter part to Ryuu.

"And you?" Yuuri questions smiling lightly, "You will cry for me, right?" Conrad stares at him sadly before smiling and stating mournfully, "At that time, we will meet again in a different place."

Ryuu gazes sadly at Conrad as he catches on to his hidden meaning behind his statement. Conrad closes the doors with a sigh.

**…On deck… **

On deck everyone is in panic, the pirates have some passengers tied up and the rest running around being chased by sword wielding pirates or just standing frozen in place. Everything is in chaos. Most of the lanterns are ripped down and the tables are either broken in half or upside down. Conrad unforunately has been caught.

**…Back with Yuuri, Ryuu and Wolfram…**

Suddenly everything went quiet, unnaturally so. "It has become quiet," Yuuri whispers breaking through the tension. They both are gratefully to Ryuu's unintentional embrace as it brings them some comfort. "Listen Yuuri, even if you're found, don't make any reckless moves," Wolfram orders as he looks at him out the corner of his eye. "You too Ryuu."

Yuuri and Ryuu look at him in confusion, "Since you're both so good-looking, they wouldn't take your life." Yuuri frowns as Ryuu's face screws up in disgust knowing what he means.

"Then you shouldn't make any moves either," Yuuri argues unintentionally calling Wolfram good-looking. "You're several times good-looking than we are."

Wolfram scowls in anger, "I can't! I am a military man of the Mazoku, so I can't be forgiven for not fighting to survive."

Yuuri couldn't believe it; Wolfram is going to give up his life for some stupid pride and leave him. "That's stupid." Ryuu claps on hand around Yuuri's mouth and whispers in his ear, "Ssshhh! someone is coming."

They stare at the doors of the wardrobe, straining their ears to hear something. That's when they heard it heavy footsteps entering the room, _"Both male. One is 6'0 in height and the other is 6'3 in height, both on the muscular side. One has a limp, right leg."_ Ryuu thinks as he listens carefully.

"Maybe they ran off," They hear one say, the other replies quickly, "That's not possible! I've confirmed with _him_. _He_ knows the ship very well."

Ryuu narrows his eyes trying to work out who this 'him' could be. "Oh yeah! Whatever happened to that hero guy?" The three cringe at this, "Oh, him? By now, he's probably being beaten up by boss." Both pirates laugh at that thought.

Yuuri's body jerks in response to the thought of Conrad hurt. That brings the three a big problem because he accidently kicks a box at the same time, creating a slight banging noise not too loud but loud enough for the pirates to hear it. Wolfram and Ryuu tense ready to fight.

"Het, there's someone in there!" One of the pirates exclaim. Suddenly Yuuri makes this ridiculous cat sound; if Ryuu wasn't ready to fight he would have laughed. "It's a baby dragon!" The pirates shout in fear, "Even if it's a baby, it'll eat you alive! Go send for more guys!"

Ryuu seethed in anger because of Yuuri's ridiculous stunt is now bringing more pirates to them, "You idiot, cats go 'meh! meh!' In this world Yuu-chan." Ryuu scowls at Yuuri. He ignores the fact that Wolfram is now staring at him in suspicion; he doesn't care anymore if they find out. "It will probably make this easier if they know," He thinks to himself as he readies his cane by drawing the hidden blade. Wolfram doing the same with his sword strapped at his side.

"You can't Wolfram, Ryuu," Yuuri snaps at the both of them, his head looking from one to the other. "Come out!" They hear a pirate shout. Ryuu and Wolfram look at each other and nod. Wolfram is the first one to attack when doors open, only to miss the pirate when he moves out the way. Ryuu is next; he follows Wolfram by charging out the wardrobe and cutting down the pirate Wolfram missed. Droplets of blood splashing onto his face as the body hits the ground.

"Who're you?!" One shouts at Wolfram who's standing on the bed, four pirates in blue Japanese school girl uniforms surrounding him. Ryuu stands in front of Yuuri his sword in front of him. Yuuri looks at the sword watching a drop of blood fall to the floor, to the body on the floor only to see the pirate getting up; hitting Ryuu over the head knocking him unconscious, before falling back to the ground dead.

**…On another ship; in a prison cell… **

Ryuu wakes up with a huge headache. Sitting up he holds his head and looks around after making sure he still has his cane, which he couldn't find, "Eh! Where are we? And where's my cane?"" Conrad, Wolfram, Yuuri, who looks a little worse for wear, and himself are all in a prison cell. "This is a Shimaron's reserves ship," Conrad tells him. "Here's your cane," Wolfram says as he gives it to him.

"What happened?" Yuuri and Wolfram turn to Conrad and stare at him. Conrad sighs tiredly, "Well, I'm not sure what happened in the room but…."

* * *

_…FLASHBACK…_

_Conrad sat with the men as the women and children were taken to the pirates' ship. He watched Yuuri and wolfram, Wolfram the one who had a hold of Ryuu's cane, walk onto the deck of the ship, a pirate stood behind them with an unconscious Ryuu over his shoulder. Conrad could see them talking but was too far to hear what was being said. Yuuri and he locked eyes but Yuuri looked away quickly. Suddenly Yuuri started shouting, "Hey! Historically speaking, proper thieves take the money, then leave!" _

_The leader of the pirates just laughed, "We're not thieves. We're pirates." Yuuri scowled and glare at the pirate leader, "That's not what I'm saying!" He angrily shouts. _

_Conrad hoped Yuuri would calm down or he was going to get killed. Conrad looked away only for a second to look at Beatrice when she screamed, that was when it all kicked off. The ground started to shake so violently it was like an earthquake. Once it stopped Conrad swung his head round to Yuuri only to find Yuuri had turned into Maoh Yuuri. Yuuri's hair had grown down to his shoulders and the auburn colour disappeared back to his natural black. He also looked a year or two older. _

_"You board a powerless passenger ship. Destroying and stealing are evil deeds," Maoh Yuuri said his voice a lot deeper than normal as he walked forward, till he was in the middle and glared at the pirate boss as evil intent filled his now black eyes. "Thieves without blood or tears, you bastards aren't human."_

_Conrad's worry for Yuuri had eased slightly but not enough. He heard the pirate leader ask who Yuuri was; Conrad thought that these pirates must be idiots not to know a Maoh, when you see one. He was ready to jump up and fight when all the pirates were ordered to kill Yuuri, but what happened next surprised him._

_As the pirates ran to Yuuri all the people ran while Conrad walked up to Wolfram and stood next to him. "He has finally arrived." Conrad said to Wolfram. Wolfram looked at his brother then back to Maoh Yuuri, "But this is the humans' territory. The probability of a successful summoning by a Mazoku is extremely low." Wolfram states this fact as if Conrad had forgotten._

_"Yes, I'm concerned about that too." And Conrad was because if Maoh Yuuri's powers didn't work, then he would most likely be killed by all those pirates that were trying to attack him._

_"It's not in my nature to kill, but I will show no mercy this time," Maoh Yuuri threatens the pirate crew. "I will send you all on the road to hell!" Maoh Yuuri shouted then last word with a hiss, his powers finally came into play. The rotten piles of food all over the deck jumped and rattled, before they elevated in mid-air. The rotten food flew and landed in front of Maoh Yuuri taking the shape of a…Giant rotten food skeleton. _

_"Punishment," Is what Maoh Yuuri shouted before it started to attack the pirates. As it started to go after the pirate leader it stepped on a pirate and knocked another two pirates' heads together, before it grabbed hold of the leader who cried out about devils and demons. _

_Conrad commented, "This is the first time; I've seen such bad taste in magic." Conrad and Wolfram looked disgusted and in disbelief, "I think I'm going to be sick." Wolfram moaned as he held on Conrad's shoulder._

_Fire from a torch on a nearby mass flared once before it flew over to the skeleton and settled above the skeleton's head. It twisted and turned to form Japanese Kanji in the word of 'justice'. "I won't let you forget this word…justice!" Maoh Yuuri vowed it scared the pirate leader so badly he screamed. _

_"Have these guys met Yuuri before?" Wolfram questions Conrad who smiled tightly. "No, so just turn a blind eye to the little details," Conrad advised his brother. A siren could suddenly be heard loudly that it caught everyone attention._

_A red and white ship drew up beside their ship; it flew a blue and white flag. "It's a Shimaron's reserves ship," Conrad uttered. Everyone looked so happy to see it._

_Maoh Yuuri called out to the pirates getting their attention off the new ship, "You must be prepared to make amends for your behaviour. I will now make my leave." With that said fell unconscious to the ground, his hair, up to his ears, was short again and he looked his normal age. The rotten food skeleton crumbled and fell into a huge pile on the deck, with the pirate leader under it all._

_…END OF FLASHBACK…_

* * *

Silence fills up the room when Conrad finishes speaking; Ryuu can't believe he missed all that, "And you don't remember any of it." He questions Yuuri who shakes his head in confirmation. A sudden thought hit Ryuu like a speeding bullet, "How long have I been 'asleep'?"

Wolfram answers this one, "About three days. Yuuri woke up yesterday." Ryuu makes an 'oh' face before rubbing the back of his head.

Ryuu looks to Yuuri, "Has that ever happened to you before, Yuu-chan." Yuuri nods his head 'yes' as he turns to face Ryuu, scratching his cheek.

"Erm…Yep it happened the first time I came here. You see, Wolfram here insulted my mum because she's human and well I slapped him, not knowing it's a form of proposal." Ryuu claps a hand over his mouth to try and stop the laughter bubbling in his chest. "Of course Wolfram got angry…"

"And rightly so, I have my pride to maintain, you whimp," Wolfram interrupted Yuuri. Yuuri just huffs and continues telling his story.

"Anyway before I was interrupted…Wolfram got angry and knocked all the sliverware to the floor. So I again not knowing its meaning picked up a knife, it meant I had to fight Wolfram." Yuuri pauses taking a deep breath.

"I was allowed to choose how we faught so I chose a sumo match, Wolfram lost and again lost his temper so he summoned a big fire ball a throw it at me. I ducked and it looked like it hit a maid whom I was later told had a barrier put round her by Gwendal, but I didn't know at the time so I got angry. Then I woke up in my bed room." He finishes with a shrug. Ryuu turns red in the face before bursting out laughing and once he calms down he ruffles Yuuri's hair.

The door to the cell suddenly opens revealing a 6ft 2 muscular man, with slightly wavy, shoulder length ginger hair holding their swords and Ryuu's coat. "Tada! I came to pick you up, your majesty," The man says cheerfully.

It is clear that Yuuri didn't know who he is. The man crawls on his hands and knees stopping in front of Yuuri. "How cold." The man whines as he sits up on his knees, "Hey, let's dance." He flirts making his voice sound girlish.

Ryuu's mouth drops open in disbelief, _"Holy sh…crap! That's the muscular women from the ship. She's a he!"_ That's the only thing Ryuu's brain could process at the moment.

"Why are you a man, now?" Yuuri questions in surprises after the man confirms Yuuri's shocked shout of 'miss biceps'. The man stands up putting his hands on his hips.

"That's my disguise. A requirement of my job," The man says casually as if cross-dressing is normal. Ryuu knew it wasn't in Japan but here…he's not sure. He's been away too long to know of the many changes from his the last time here was in this world.

Conrad introduces him to the rest of them, "He is Gurrier Josak. In any case of emergency, he is to support us." The man now known as Josak smirks at the three.

"He is a guard that has been following us since we left," Conrad informs them. Ryuu stands up with the help of his cane gaining to attention of the group.

"I knew someone was following us," Ryuu states a matter of fact way. Josak smirks widely at Ryuu, chuckling a little to himself before turning back to Yuuri.

"Nice to meet you," Josak greets happily, "But in truth we have met naked…" It dawns on Ryuu as well as Yuuri at who he is, they say at the same time. "Ah! Could it be? The man at the bath tub?"

Ryuu sees Wolfram grab Yuuri and knew what is going to happen. So he moves closer to Josak who smirks at him again as he gives Ryuu a flirty wink. "Okay! That lover's quarrel will need to end there," Josak speaks up before they could go on anymore. Both Yuuri and Wolfram blush at him as Ryuu chuckles into his closed fist of his left hand. "Let's get out of here."

Ten minutes later Ryuu finds himself with everyone else sitting in a rowboat, after Conrad paid off a sailor for his silence; Conrad, Yuuri and Josak rowing the boat. Once far enough Yuuri asks Conrad quietly, "He won't tell anybody, would he?"

"He's dirty for money, but he won't betray with money given," Conrad replies puffing. The boat slightly tips sideways as Wolfram nearly falls asleep sitting up. Ryuu just pulls Wolfram away and starts rowing while Wolfram sleeps. "I'll do it, no worries," He smiles at Yuuri.

Yuuri starts breathing the Lamaze method **(2)**. Ryuu so wants to tell him but Conrad beat him to it, "Your majesty, that's the Lamaze method." Yuuri ignores Conrad and Ryuu's sniggering. Josak just has to throw in his own comment, "Those are rousing cheers."

Soon everyone is doing it as they row and that's they only sound that could be heard, for miles out in the ocean. _"And to think, I could have avoided all this trouble, if I wasn't so stubborn about going with Yuuri. Oh well!"_ Ryuu thinks to himself as he smiles a tired smile.

…End of part 2…

* * *

(1)Side note: Here is the link to the song, it's really good... watch?v=1rRCDjTgdaY&list=FLwXN_36NqK8HlAhr7wQ0R5w

(2)Side note: Named after a French physician, Fernand Lamaze. It's a way of breathing to prepare a woman for imminent childbirth.


	9. The Terror of Morgif P 3

**Dragon warrior of shin makoku theme song: **fable of dreams by lunatic

**_Dragon warrior of Shin Makoku_**

**_Warning:_**_ this anime/manga doesn't belong to me (I wish it did lol), it belongs to Tomo Takabayashi and I'm really bad at tenses, so if hardly anything makes sense that's why. Sorry. _

**_Subbed anime_**_: Kyo Kara Moah_

**_Type:_**_ Gunter/OC….yaoi (boyxboy)_

"hello"…..means speaking

_"hello"…..means thinking_

_"hello"…..means flashback/memory_

* * *

**"The Terror of Morgif, a Man-Eating Demon Sword" (Part 3)**

Heavy thick fog covers the ocean as if it's a blanket; twisting and turning like a snake searching for its next meal. Through the air a melody could be heard as a shadow of a boat slowly breaks through the fog. Five people could be seen in the rowboat, two with black hair, one yellow-blonde, one brunette and lastly one ginger. The ginger known as Josak is the one singing, as he stands at the end of the boat with a long pole, using it to row the boat like a gondola **(1)**.

"If you fall in love with the girl on the island, there will be a great eruption of the Bandar volcano," He sings whistling the rest of melody cheerfully. Wolfram the yellow-blonde and Yuuri one of the two blacks are hanging over the side of the boat, their skin a sickly pale as they try not to throw up. While Conrad the brunette and Ryuu the other black, sit alert looking for enemies and hopefully land.

As the sun shines bright rays of scorching heat onto the group, Ryuu spots land that makes up the island of Van Da Via, where the humans live and the demon sword is said to rest. Josak starts to sing his song out loud again when the boat hits the creamy-white sandy shore. "We wouldn't be able to cross the ocean together, but when we look up at the sky we see the same moon."

Footsteps on the sand point towards a small jungle and as the group walks through the jungle, Josak's voice could be heard vibrating in the air, "Oh Ban, ban, Bandarbia, the dream island." Josak is leading the group with a smiling Conrad and Ryuu at the rear guarding the back, as they enjoy the song while an exhausted Wolfram and Yuuri are in the middle. "Once you come you'll never forget it," Josak finishes gleefully as they leave the forest for a rocky mountain path.

Yuuri stops suddenly bending over at the waist, as he takes a well needed deep breathe. "Oh man, it's not true at all,"Yuuri comments breathlessly sweat dripping down his forehead.

"What part of this is a dream island?" He grumbles standing straight while Wolfram panting sits on the ground. Ryuu shakes his head at the pair a sigh escaping his lips, _"How can they be tired? I'm not tired and I'm the one with a cane."_ Ryuu thinks to himself.

"Hey! I found a rest stop over here," Josak shouts to the group as he has gone head of them when they stopped. Conrad, Yuuri and Ryuu turn to look at him; smiling widely Yuuri runs up to Josak with Wolfram not far behind. Conrad and Ryuu look at each other and share a chuckle.

**…At an inn, in the middle of nowhere… **

Outside of the inn the group are sat around a table filled with cookies and tea. The place is surrounded by tall trees and amazingly green grass. "I guess it was too much to hope for a double cheese burger and fries, "A now auburn haired and brown eyed Yuuri comments taking a sip of his tea.

Ryuu nods in agreement, "You're right. But I prefer spaghetti to cheese burgers any day." Ryuu smirks at Yuuri's look of disgust, his now green-sliver eyes twinkling as he too takes a sip of his tea.

"How can you like that stuff? It looks like worms on a plate!" Yuuri exclaims in disbelief cringing at the mere thought of the worm like spaghetti, well worm like to him.

Conrad who is sat at the table too and Josak who is leaning against the banister of the stairs, also start to drink their tea as they listen to the pair argue. Wolfram on the other hand has his head lying down on the beige wooden table, as he is still suffering the after effects of seasickness. Which Ryuu found strange considering he had the same and is perfectly fine now, but then again Wolfram was worse than him…no still is.

As they are all resting, a timid "excuse me" is heard addressing them making the group turn to see a young blonde-brown haired girl standing there. "This may be intruding…" She trails off unsure if she should continue.

Conrad sets his tea cup down and turns her way slightly, "What is it?" He gently questions her as a way of encouraging her to continue.

She looks shyly at the handsome and cute members of the group, "I'm sure you all know that the main part of the festival isn't here, but is at the next mountain."

Everyone one in the group looks at her with clueless expressions but it is Yuuri that voices it, "Huh? Festival?" He stares at her with wide eyes along with the rest of them. She nods 'yes' in confirmation.

Yuuri turns his head to Conrad enquiring, "Does this mean we came to wrong place?" An exhausted look washes over Yuuri face, "You're got to be kidding me! Don't tell me we're going down the mountain and climbing another one?!"

Even Ryuu could feel his body ache but mostly his left leg, at the thought of climbing down one mountain then up another. Breathing a tired sigh he looks to Conrad, who looks to Yuuri, hoping that wouldn't be the case. "And I'm tired…." Yuuri trails off and looks to Wolfram who still has his head lying on the table, not even paying attention to the conversation, "worse, he looks as if he's about to die."

Conrad smiles at Yuuri as he takes a sip of his tea before saying "Don't worry. We did not make a mistake." Josak hearing the conversation steps towards the table tea in hand.

"We're heading to the spring at the top of this mountain," Josak chips in as he stares at the mountain. Ryuu downs the rest of his tea in relief but then groans mentally knowing he'd have to start climbing again. Ryuu jumps off his chair at the sudden sound of something hitting the ground. With his cane in its ready postion to draw the hidden sword, he spins around towards where the noise came from but to his surprise, and relief the young girl from before has only dropped the metal tray to the floor. Sitting down again is when Ryuu notices the scared expression on her face, so does the others.

"O…Oh my! It happened on a summer night about fifteen or sixteen years ago." She stops not wanting to continue but she looks at them and she takes a shaky deep breath, intertwining her hands together. "A fireball fell from the sky and dropped into the springs, the springs then boiled for three days and nights."

Ryuu didn't know about anyone else but he is in a state of awe at the tale, this young girl is weaving. Ryuu hears Yuuri say something about a meteorite as he gazes up at the smoking mountain. What the girl says next catches his attention, causing him and the rest of them to stare intensely at her almost to the point of glaring, in Ryuu's case. "No, no, it was a demonic object."

"A demonic object," Yuuri repeats excitedly hoping it to be the sword 'Morgif'. She nods her head in confirmation as she picks up the tray.

"Yep and I heard that if you touch the spring, you get a nasty burn like shock that stops your heart." Her expression twists into a fearful one as she finishes her tale, "It's the demons' curse. No doubt about it. Since then no one has been able to go into the springs."

Yuuri looks slightly scared at the thought of a curse, "C…curse?" He stutters. Ryuu on the other hand just scoffs at the talk of curses, not to say that curses aren't real this isn't earth after all, but he has a hard time believing in them.

The girl looks as if she suddenly remembers something, "Oh! But there is one person who said he went to the spring and saw a demon."

Conrad and Josak look slightly more interested than before, so does Yuuri and Ryuu forgetting all about the curse. Ryuu finally decides to speak up, "What was it like?"

The girl spins her head in Ryuu's direction momentarily in awe at the sound of his slight monotone but silky smooth voice. "Well…he was saved, half dead, mumbling 'that face…that face…"

They sit there in silence before Ryuu grabs his cane and stands gaining the others attention, "Well, come on we can't sit here and do nothing. Let's go check it out." With that said Ryuu grabs Yuuri's arm, dragging him up and in the direction of the springs, ignoring Yuuri's protests while Conrad and Josak follow behind smiling in amusement. They left Wolfram as he has fallen asleep at the table.

Once far enough away they deem it safe to talk about 'Morgif'. Also Yuuri has managed to rip himself from Ryuu's deadly hold, rubbing his arm lightly as he ponders, "Demon object, huh?"

"It's the sword 'Morgif'. No doubt about it," Ryuu replies to Yuuri's pondered question. Ryuu then recalls what she said about that man, "But what did that man mean about, 'the face…?" Ryuu acts as if he has no clue about what that man was on about.

Conrad replies with a reasonable answer, "He probably saw his reflection in the blade of the sword." Ryuu pretends to ponder this for a minute then nods his head in fake agreement, as they exit the small forest surround the inn.

"But I know that's not what he meant, and they will know soon too," Ryuu thinks as he concentrates on where to put his cane on the now rocky mountain path.

"If your majesty gets the sword in your hands, our Shin Makoku will become even stronger," Josak informs the slightly tired Yuuri cheerfully.

"All the foreign countries will prostrate **(2)** before you, 'Oh! The great Maoh! Hurray!" Josak mocks. It is lost on Yuuri that he's being mocked but not Ryuu, who isn't sure of which Josak is mocking Yuuri or the foreign countries. "Or something like that, that's if your able to use it," Josak finishes his mocking tone tinted with a dejected one.

Conrad calls out to Josak about his mocking tone. Josak stops and turns to them his eyebrows drawn together in slight frustration, "Think about it. Many have already fallen victim to the curse of the sword."

He continues ignoring Conrad's and Ryuu's glare, "There's no guarantee he will be safe." His tone of voice now, fading into one of worry but still has that mocking edge.

Ryuu is sure steam is coming out of his ears, a sign of how angry he is with Josak, "Enough." He barks at Josak catching everyone off guard. "Yuu-chan will find 'Morgif'! And Yuu-chan will be able to use it!" He snaps.

Yuuri gazes at Ryuu with shining eyes and a small smile, grateful that someone other than just Conrad believes in him. While Conrad eyes fill with admiration and respect for Ryuu.

Josak's surprised expression turns blank and stares at Ryuu as he addresses Yuuri, "Well done worry. If you fail we'll just pull you out using a rope, and bring you back to the boat."

Conrad takes notice of how Ryuu's hand tightens around the head of his cane, and the heated scowling glare he is sending Josak. Though Conrad doesn't want to admit it, even he is getting quite angry at Josak for his rudeness. "Stop! You're being too rude to his majesty," He orders a frown starting to appear on his face.

Josak just huffs frowning and with a shrug of his shoulders carries on walking; a steaming Ryuu, as well a confused Yuuri and lastly an annoyed Conrad following behind him.

**…At the top of the mountain; the springs…**

Up here the rocks are slightly blacken and the water, instead of being clear is a murky purple colour. The steam from the hot springs rises upwards to the sky, in a dance of white mist. Conrad, Yuuri who has changed his hair and eyes back to their normal colour, Ryuu who has taken out his contacts and Josak, in that order, are standing on the edge of the biggest of the springs, looking into a cave that's at the end of it. _"Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said it's hot,"_ Ryuu thinks wiping off some sweat that's starting to collect on his forehead.

Lucky for them there is already a rowboat at the edge of the spring for some reason, but as the phrase goes 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth'. They got into the boat with Josak and Conrad rowing it into the cave. Conrad lights a lantern once the darkness of the cave surrounds them; dripping scalding water falling from the roof of the cave and down the walls, giving the walls a glazed look. Conrad tugs on the collar of his brown uniform, "It's very hot." He comments licking his dry lips tasting the sweat that has dripped from his brow onto them. "The heat from the hot water is getting to me."

To cool down Ryuu has taken of his coat placing it across his lap, revealing the double edged katana on his back, strapped to his waist coat; surprising Josak as he's sitting behind Ryuu. "In other words, this is a huge bath in a cave," Ryuu deadpans a black expression on his face.

Yuuri just has to ask, "Like in one of those hot springs theme park." Ryuu rolls his eyes at Yuuri a small smile on his face. Suddenly Josak yells out in pain making the others turn to him.

"Is it that hot? Don't tell me its boiling hot," Yuuri pleads knowing he is the one that has to go into the water, to get the damn sword. Like an idiot he can be Yuuri leans down on sticks his hand into the water, "Your majesty that's dangerous!" Conrad exclaims.

Yuuri takes his hand out of the water with no injury to it at all, "Why, this water is perfect temperature." Ryuu follows Yuuri and sticks his hand in too, "He's right the water's perfect." Ryuu informs them as he takes his hand out.

A drop of water from Ryuu's hand falls onto Yuuri leg making Yuuri yelp about it being hot and nearly jumping out of the boat. The boat rocks dangerously as Yuuri continues to jumps about still shouting about it being hot. "Yuu-chan/ your majesty sit/calm down!" Ryuu and Conrad shout at the same time as Ryuu grabs Yuuri's pant leg and pulls him down. "Idiot," Ryuu hisses at Yuuri smacking him in the back of the head.

"Why? When I touched it with my bare hands too wasn't hot, even Ryuu-kun said so," Yuuri asks addled **(3).** Ryuu and Conrad lock eyes understanding passing between them.

"Look at me, my hand is swollen," Josak whines in pain lifting up his hand to show them, and it is his hand is twice its normal size and bright red.

Conrad stares at Ryuu discreetly in suspicious wonder, _"Question is why Ryuu didn't get burned like Josak? I can see why Yuuri didn't he's the Maoh. Just who are you Ryuu Murata?"_ He ponders mental.

"That means this is like acid," Yuuri ponders causing Ryuu to face palm and sigh at his stupid conclusion. "Does it mean, it's a strong acid?"

"Yuu-chan you seem to be forgetting something," Yuuri looks addled at Ryuu, "Even the weakest of acids eat right through, it doesn't just severely burn you."

Yuuri looks crestfallen that his idea is wrong so Ryuu feeling bad pats Yuuri on the back. "Anyone who touches the water suffers severe burns," Conrad states. "This is mostly likely the doing of the sword 'Morgif."

Yuuri forgets about sulking looking interested in what Conrad has to say, "You mean the curse thing?" Conrad smiles and corrects Yuuri gently, "It's more like magic than a curse."

Ryuu has to admit that is impressive for a sword, "How impressive." Yuuri exclaims excitedly while in awe at the power it holds.

"This isn't the time to be impressed," Conrad scolds Yuuri and at Yuuri addled expression he continues. "I told you only the Maoh can wield 'Morgif."

Conrad glares lightly at Ryuu, which he notices, as he says the next bit, "That's why you're unharmed by the hot water." Ryuu has sinking feeling that he's going to have to tell everyone who he is…and soon.

"However your clothes are the non-Maoh part of you, hence they suffer damage causing you to burn." Conrad explains his theory knowing he is right.

Understanding slowly appears on Yuuri face, "That's how it works." Ryuu tries so hard not to laugh and keep a straight face, once he realises Yuuri will have to undress so he's butt-naked before getting into the water, and grabbing the sword.

**…With Gunter and Gwendal at the Voltarie castle; kitchen… **

In the east wing kitchen of the castle stands Gunter mumbling to himself, as he stirs a large wooden spoon in a cauldron like pot. Nasty smelling smoke twists its way out of the pot, "Oh man, I have a bad feeling about this." He whimpers to himself.

The kitchen itself is quite big looking like it jumped right out of the 18th century **(4).** "I pray that my sweet Ryuu and his majesty will not meet with any catastrophe," Gunter, well prays. Gwendal in at that moment and pulls a face at the smell.

"Gunter! Are you still doing that nonsense future-telling thing?" Gwendal demands; hating the smell that is drifting throughout the castle. He decides to be blunt with Gunter, even though it won't do any good.

"The entire castle stinks! It's becoming unbearable!" He bluntly explains to Gunter who doesn't seem to care, as he carries on stirring that horrible purple concoction. Gwendal looks around at all the boxes scattered around the kitchen and spots a cute kitten in a cage, "Cut it out…" He is interrupted by Gunter yelping.

Gwendal swings his head back to Gunter with wide eyes, well wide for Gwendal, "What! Did you discover something?" He demands as Gunter stares into the pot smiling.

"It's done. It's delicious," Gunter chirps proudly, "Would you like to try some." He offers to Gwendal as he takes the spoon out of the pot.

Gwendal shivers slightly in disgust his face going back to its normal blank expression, "No! More importantly why is this kitten here?" His eyes twinkling as he looks at the cute kitten.

Gunter's face looks addled as he asks, "Does it bother you?" Though he should know by now that anything cute, never bothers Gwendal because his obsession with all things cute.

The twinkle left Gwendal's eyes as he turns back to Gunter, his voice strangely quiet, "No." He turns back to the beige kitten his blue eyes twinkling again, as a small unnoticeable blush covers his cheeks. Gwendal's hands and left eyes begin to twitch with the effort of holding back, the urge to pick up and cuddle the cute little kitten.

**…At the springs; in the cave…**

The cave is so big it took them nearly an hour to reach the middle, when they did Ryuu and Conrad spot something in the water. "Something is shining brightly," Comment Conrad as Ryuu points in the things direction.

They move a little closer and see it's 'Morgif' shining in the water, which is strangely clear compared to the rest of the spring. "Now, your majesty please take off your clothes," Conrad ask at the same time, as Ryuu lets out of small chuckle with an amused smirk on his face.

"I knew it," Yuuri moans in self-pity as he looks down. "All of them?" Conrad nods a 'yes' but it is Ryuu that speaks out loud with laughter, tinting his normally monotone voice, "Yep, all of them Yuu-chan."

Yuuri sighs in reluctance. Josak seeing this decides to chip into the conversation, "If you have your clothes on, you'll feel the burns like before." He states.

Yuuri sighs again, "I know." He moans in despair, "I go there naked and get Merugibu, right?" He questions hoping they have changed their minds. Seeing their stubborn expression begins to strip.

"It's 'Morgif' Yuu-chan, not Merugibu," Ryuu corrects him with a sigh. Yuuri shoots an annoyed look at Ryuu, as he hands Ryuu his jacket and shirt. Once naked Yuuri jumps in with a 'be careful' from Conrad.

"It's perfectly hot, just the way I like it!" Yuuri exclaims happily then Yuuri being Yuuri says something pointless and random, even if he is right. "But people with high blood pressure should be careful."

"Yuu-chan just go get the sword," Ryuu sighs in annoyance. Yuuri shakes his head and swims over to sword stopping in front of it.

"I should be able to reach it from here," He mutters to himself pausing for a second before reaching into the water to pick up the sword 'Morgif'. Suddenly Yuuri screams out in pain starling the three in the boat.

"Your majesty, w…what h…ha…happened?!" Conrad stutteringly shouts out to Yuuri in concern, leaning forward to try and see Yuuri better. Ryuu didn't know what to do his mind is in panic and confusion, _"What did he do to Yuuri? What did Yuuri do to set him off? He should know better by now then to hurt the Maoh!"_ So Ryuu does a very stupid thing forgetting once again, that they don't know who he is yet and jumps into the water fully clothed.

Ryuu is actually surprised as he hits the water, that he's not feeling that burning sensation. "Guess he remembers me then," He thinks swimming up to Yuuri.

Behind him Conrad and Josak stare at him in shocked surprise. "How?" Josak utters the shock starting to wear off. Conrad's suspicion sky rockets, "I don't know. But I have been keeping an eye on him since I first met him." Conrad states to Josak who's now looking at him.

"And," Josak urges him on. Conrad sighs before looking to Josak; expression hard and brown, silver flecked eyes serious, "It's strange because he knew his way around the blood pledge castle, as if he used to live there. Secondly he didn't even look surprised when Gunter told everyone of 'Morgif'. Thirdly he knew that at sixteen you become an adult here, and no one has had time to explain this world Yuuri yet, let alone him. Now this…He's hiding something."

Josak expression is one of seriousness with a hint of disbelief, "What do you think he's hiding?" He ponders out loud. Conard shrugs his shoulders saying, "I'm not sure…" He trails off as he suddenly remembers something Ryuu said on the ship.

* * *

_…FLASHBACK…_

_Hyscliff was quick to notice Ryuu's cane but said nothing, "I take it you are the rumoured fiancé." The three's reactions were instant Ryuu blanched, Yuuri choked and Conrad tried not to laugh. _

_Conrad gently rubbed Yuuri on the back, "My master's name is Mitsuzaya." He pointed to Yuuri, "He is from the crepe store in Echigo." He smiled and patted Yuuri on the back again, "I'm his friend, Kakunousuke."_

_Ryuu regained his composure and laughed awkwardly, "No I'm not his fiancé. I'm his half-brother…er…Rikiya." Ryuu winced as Conrad eyes shot straight to him, and stared intensely as suspicion grew in his gaze._

_…END OF FLASHBACK…_

* * *

Conrad's eyes grow wide in shocked disbelief as he connects the dots, "He can't be…!" Conrad whispers under his breath. He ignores Josak's questioning glare and turns back to look at Yuuri.

Ryuu reaches Yuuri just as Yuuri shouts back, "It bit! This thing bit me!" Ryuu deadpans his right eye twitching in restrained anger at 'Morgif' actions. He takes a deep breath and grabs Yuuri's hand to inspect it surprising Yuuri.

"What did?" Josak asks as Ryuu lets go of Yuuri hand and stares down at the sword scowling. "When I tried to touch the sword, my hand was bitten by a fish-like mouth," Yuuri exclaims.

While Yuuri is explaining what happened, Ryuu is having a conversation of his own. _"You did it again. What did I tell you, don't bite the Maoh! You did that with Shinou and look what he did, he locked you up for a year with no food. I bet that's how you got in this mess, isn't it Mullem Desoive Eligh Morgif?"_ Ryuu scolds Morgif telepathically, the sword just moans at Ryuu catching Yuuri's attention.

Yuuri glares into the water to try a see the sword better crying out once he does, "The face! The face!" He jumps into Ryuu knocking him backwards and into the water. "I wasn't told of this! This is dangerous!"

Yuuri swims back to the pair in the boat in a hurry exclaiming, "I wasn't told of this at all! I'll definitely get cursed! If anyone touches it, they will get cursed! It has a troubling look!"

Ryuu follows Yuuri but not before telepathically saying one last thing to 'Morgif', _"Don't worry if Yuu-chan doesn't come back for you, I will."_

"Your majesty, please get yourself together," Conrad demands as Yuuri stops in front of the boat. "But it bit my hand!" Yuuri whines protest, "I'm definitely cursed now. I'll never be able to marry now" He whimpers.

Ryuu swims past Yuuri and with the help of Josak climbs back into the boat. Once sitting down Ryuu watches as Yuuri has a mental break down. Josak on the other hand is filled with disappointment, "I knew it, and it'll be just like before." He thinks angrily.

Conrad doesn't say anything but even he is filled with slight disappointment, "its ok Yuuri. If you can't do it, it's ok." He says soothingly to calm Yuuri down. "Let's think of another way. Calm down and come back into the boat."

Josak quickly puts a smug smirk on his face to hide his disappointment. "Come on back, your majesty," He mocks not even looking Yuuri's way. "You don't have to do anything dangerous. The soldier's will take care of those things" Josak hisses the last sentence.

This time Yuuri catches onto Josak's mocking tone, and enquires angrily, "What are you saying?" When he got no answer he continues, "Are you saying I'm irresponsible?"

Josak's smirk grows bigger, "I'm not saying that, your majesty. Hurry up and come back here." Ryuu's anger makes itself known once again at the sight of Josak mocking Yuuri. "Let's hurry and leave this place." Josak finishes his mocking tone now more apparent.

Yuuri huffs angrily and in annoyance, "What do you know?!" He shouts at Josak. "What could you possibly know?!" Yuuri hits the water with his fist in frustration.

Josak finally decides to look at him right in the eye, as if he is challenging him to carry on with his tantrum. "Not long ago, I was just a regular fifteen year old high school student. I was brought to this demonic world, and it was you guys that forced me to become the Maoh! I've never thought of the existence of things like, magic, ghosts or demons before! Now I have to be treated as a failure?! I can't be scared?! Why do I have to touch that gross thing?!" Yuuri rants breathlessly.

Ryuu couldn't believe that Yuuri is finally standing up for himself. Conrad has a look of pain on his face whispering 'your majesty' under his breath. Josak is still staring at him impassively.

"My current feelings, you probably…" Josak sighs in annoyance as he interrupts Yuuri before he could continue, "Nope. I don't understand it at all." He says bluntly.

Conrad by now is holding Ryuu by the arms to stop him from hitting Josak, and calls out Josak's name to stop him from continuing. Josak ignores them, "I can't even begin to understand your majesty's feelings at all. Actually, I can't even imagine what it's like."

Yuuri blanches at Josak's bluntness, "But no matter who becomes the Maoh we, the lower class, must obey him." Josak states slight anger tinting his tone. Conrad again calls Josak's name trying to stop him.

An awkward silence surrounds the group as Conrad and Ryuu help Yuuri back into the boat. Once he's dressed they row back to the edge of the spring, and walk back down the mountain to the inn. It's dark once they get back.

**…Meanwhile at Voltaire castle; night time…**

Laughter could be heard throughout the castle, the culprits Gwendal von Voltaire and Gunter von Christ. Who at this moment are sitting on the kitchen floor by a boiling smoking pot, the very same pot Gunter used; both high on the smoke from the strange concoction of smelly purple liquid Gunter made earlier. Anissina could hear them as she sits at a table on her balcony, drinking her favourite honey tea. "I told them not to inhale any more of that smoke," She comments lightly.

**_…At the inn; night time… _**

Once Yuuri is settled and in his room that he's sharing with wolfram, Josak and Conrad drag a now dry Ryuu into their room, forcing him to sit in a chair while they stand in front of him. Ryuu stares at the two, "Who are you?" Conrad demands. Ryuu cringes and tries to protest but Conrad wouldn't let him, "And don't lie to us, or I will be forced to take action."

Ryuu gulps loudly then sighs in defeat, "OK. You might want to sit down, it's a long story." Josak goes to protest but Ryuu stops him, "If you want to know who I am then you need to listen to this story, now sit," He snaps. Conrad and Josak look at each other then sit down at the table.

Two hours have gone by when Ryuu finally finishes his story, "There now you know." Josak and Conrad sit there in complete and utter disbelieving shock, "So you're…" Josak trails off as Ryuu nods his head in confirmation.

"Why didn't you tell anyone when you first got here," Conrad enquires Ryuu has the decency to look sheepish. "Well I wanted to keep my freedom for a while. And knowing Gwendal if he found out in the beginning, I wouldn't be leaving the castle with all the paper work he'll give me." Ryuu pouts at the thought as Conrad and Josak laugh knowing he's right.

"You do know you'll have to tell everyone, once we are back at Voltaire castle," Conrad says once he stops laughing. Ryuu sighs tiredly, "Yes I know. Well I'm off to bed see you in the morning." As soon as Ryuu's head hit the pillow he is out like a light.

It wasn't even half an hour later when Ryuu is woken up by Conrad and Josak arguing. "I wasn't trying to test him," Josak protests ignoring Conrad's heated glare. "I'm loyal to my country. No matter how unreasonable my orders are, I will serve under his majesty. I just wanted to know what kind of person the new king is, that's all."

Ryuu gets up and sits on the end of the bed and listen to the conversation knowing if he gets involved, he will do or say something stupid. "That's what I meant by testing him." Conrad argues taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Wrong," Josak exclaims after he too takes a sip of his scotch. "I'm just preparing myself. If he's anything like the previous Maoh we, the soldiers, must be prepared to not disobey and to die for him."

"That is why I wanted to know what kind of person this new king is," Josak downs the rest of his drink. "But," Conrad tries to interrupt but fails.

"I understand what you want to say. But aren't you the same? How many soldiers have you lost? How many of your friends have you lost?" Josak demands.

Conrad in his anger slams the glass he's holding onto the table nearly breaking it. "Josak, if you do anything else to trick his majesty, I will have to remove you from this mission. Got it?"

Josak just smirks smugly, "Sorry but I don't think your Excellency has that power. If you want to give me orders you should assume your former position."

Ryuu decides to step in at this point, "He may not Josak but I do." Ryuu says with authority as he sits there, left leg crossing over his right with his arms folded. Conrad and Josak jump before turning to look at Ryuu.

Josak just glares at him and continues to argue with Conrad, "Don't tell me you plan to live as the Maoh's babysitter for the rest of your life."

Conrad smiles lightly replying calmly, "If his majesty allows me to do so, I will." Ryuu suddenly senses Yuuri listening in on the conversation from the other side of the door.

Josak refills his glass and takes a sip, "What? Are you serious? How can you be like that?" Josak then decides to lighten the mood by cracking a joke, "Don't tell me you've fallen for him just because he's cute? How can the man known as the Lion of Luttenberg have become so weak?"

Ryuu sniggers as he fills his own glass with straight up vodka and takes a sip, cringing a little at the taste. "You speak of old times." Conrad reminisces. Ryuu downs his drink shivering slightly before going back to sleep. A comfortable silence fills the room.

**…Morning…**

It's morning when Ryuu wakes again. He suddenly has a feeling to check on Yuuri, so after getting dressed he does only to find him not there. _"Where could he be? The mountain!"_ Ryuu ponders. With his realization Ryuu leaves the inn to follow Yuuri.

Ryuu is half way up the mountain path when he hears someone coming up behind him. He tenses turning around only to see Conrad. Conrad stops at his side holding a fluffy white towel, "I'm not the only one who sensed him behind the door last night then." Ryuu states with a smirk.

"No, I sensed him too so shall we go," Conrad replies with a small smile and they both leave to catch up with Yuuri.

Meanwhile Yuuri is already naked his clothes in the boat and swimming through the spring. Once he reaches the sword Yuuri braces himself before looking at the sword, Yuuri shivers in disgust. "Don't bite," He pleads as he reaches further into the water to grab it. "You're a good boy, ok?"

Yuuri hesitates for a second or so then steels himself and grabs the handle, lifting it out of the water holding it above his head. "I got i...it!" Yuuri shouts happily his eyes shining brightly and a big smile on his face. The sword makes a long throaty moaning sound, causing Yuuri to stares at it perplexed. "It can make noises?" The sword makes more noises of if it's trying to talk.

Yuuri swims back to the boat and once in wraps the sword in some grey cloth he brought with him. He dries his hair with a towel, and rows the boat back to the edge of the spring. The closers he gets the more he can see Ryuu and Conrad waiting for him, a smile breaks out on his face.

"You did it Yuu-chan. Conrad and I knew you could," Ryuu says cheerfully showing rare genuine smile. Yuuri, Conrad and Ryuu all smile at each other and walk back to the inn.

When the trio get back to the inn and show Wolfram and Josak the sword, let's just say they're happy to see it and happy to being going back home. They check out of the inn and start walking down to the docks, but not before dyeing Yuuri's hair again and putting in Ryuu's and Yuuri's contacts.

**…An hour later…**

"The sword, Morgif, absorbs human lives as its power source," Wolfram recites from a book Gunter gave him before they left, as they walk. "In order to make it work, it needs to be supplied with energy."

Ryuu looks to the side so no one sees his guilty expression, his right hand squeezing the head of his cane. They decide to take a detour to the hospital, when Yuuri protests about not wanting to kill any humans.

Once at the hospital they wait for some poor soul to die. Luck wasn't on their side as Wolfram's handsome appearance is so influential that several male dying people, yes they tried several times; in the hospital have a miraculous recovery after laying eyes on him. It didn't help that another five patients all women also make a miraculous recovery after seeing Ryuu.

Right now they are all sitting in the hospital outside café pondering on what to do. Ryuu right eye starts twitching in annoyance, _"Why is everyone staring at us? It's annoying!"_ He thinks as he turns his head to the left, spying a trio of girls staring at him. He gives them an awkward wave with a tight-lipped smile causing them to squeal.

Yuuri sighing brings his attention back to his group. "Why do Bandarbia's people have such a fast recovery rate?" Yuuri whines his head resting on the table. Yuuri adds after realizing how selfish he sounds, "Well, it's a good thing for the patients' families."

"According to Gunter's documents, it's clearly written that you can't use the sword unless you absorb human lives," Wolfram says as he reads the book.

"How can you absorb human lives?" Yuuri ponders out loud lifting his head off the table, "Besides the patient are really lively rather than dying."

Josak throw out his suggestion jokingly, "If you were to get them all at once, you'd have to set fire to the village." Ryuu frowns at the idea shooting Josak a glare.

"Josak, there's no way his majesty would do such an awful thing," Conrad also glares at him annoyed at the fact he's testing Yuuri again, even after the conversation they had the night before. "Somehow we need to get one or two..."

Yuuri interrupts the pair his eyebrow twitching, an annoyed glare on his face. "You guys better stop fooling around. No matter how many people, there's no way you can just take an innocent life."

Wolfram pipes up, "So in other words, there was a flaw in the plan." A silence falls over the group. Josak turns to Ryuu who has been very silent since everyone left the inn. "What about you Ryuu? You must know something right?"

Yuuri and Wolfram stare at the two in confusion, as Ryuu glares at Josak who smirks in return. "No, everything Gunter wrote in that book is correct, I should know."

Yuuri fed up with being ignored speaks up, "Hey what's going on? Why should Ryuu-kun know?" Ryuu, Josak and Conrad look at the pair, as if remembering that they aren't alone.

"It's nothing Yuu-chan; we'll talk about it when we get back to Voltaire castle." Ryuu says with authority shocking Yuuri. An awkward silence covers the group.

Conrad breaks the silence, "Nothing will be solved just by sitting here. I will search for another method." He declares standing and walks away, leaving the four behind.

Josak takes the chances while he's away to test Yuuri for the last time. He takes out a flyer from his pocket that he found the earlier. "This is it!" He exclaims. "Urgent recruitment: A job that requires you to put your life on the line." He recites.

Wolfram recites the rest, "Looking for a young child with beauty, aged between ten and nineteen. Welcoming anybody with a weapon. Will page wages."

Wolfram scoffs at the flyer, "No matter how many times I look, human writing has no elegance at all compared to ours." Ryuu takes the flyer out of Josak's hands to take a look at it.

One look and Ryuu knew he has a problem, he can't read this centuries writing, _"Hmmm…I'll have Gunter teach me when we get back."_ He muses to himself as he hands Josak the flyer.

"More importantly, what kind of job is this...putting your life on the line?" Yuuri questions as he looks to Josak for the answer. "Doctor? Nurse? Undertaker? Don't tell me a monk."

Yuuri pauses to think for a second, "And a young child with beauty? Welcoming weapons?" Josak doesn't answer him just smirks and shakes the flyer.

"It's worth a try," Josak comments trying to convince Yuuri to go for it. "Let's take the interview." Ryuu has a sudden bad feeling that Yuuri is going to be in danger.

"Who's going?" Yuuri asks making Wolfram and Josak turn to him smiling. Yuuri jumps slightly in his seat as he points to himself, "Me?!"

**…At the coliseum…**

Yuuri is sitting in front of a wooden table outside the coliseum. In front of him is a grey haired man, and two 30yr old looking, tall man standing on either side of him. "Out of all the people, you're the best," the man smiles a strangle twinkle in his beady eyes. "Approved." The man brings down a red ink covered stamp, and stamps a picture of himself onto Yuuri's form he had to sign.

Josak, Ryuu and Wolfram are in the audience waiting for Yuuri to appear. _"I have bad feeling about this. Josak wouldn't try to kill Yuu-chan to test him, would he?"_ Ryuu thinks worriedly.

It suddenly it dawns on Ryuu what this job is. Angrily Ryuu jumps out of his seat and grabs Josak by the collar. "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU STICK YUU-CHAN IN THIS TYPE OF JOB! IS THIS A GAME TO YOU? ANOTHER TEST?"

Ryuu takes a deep breath before continuing his tone scarily calm, "If Yuu-chan is killed in here, he won't be the only one. I'll personally make sure you join him. Got it?" Josak is actually scared for his life nods 'yes' quickly, sweating starting to form on his brow.

Ryuu let go of Josak just as Yuuri is pushed into the arena. "I'm first?" Yuuri wonders mentally as he looks around the filled coliseum.

'Morgif' moans deeply gaining Yuuri attention, "Be quiet." He whispers shaking the sword lightly. "It's not a good time for food yet." The face of 'morgif' smiles and moans again.

"Huh! Is this going to be food to you?" Yuuri asks it questioningly. Movement in front of him causes Yuuri to look up. He couldn't believe who it is. "You're…rick!" Yuuri exclaims in surprise.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yuuri says in disbelief under his breath, as he readies himself to fight reluctantly. 'Morgif' moans then grunts.

..End of part 3; cliff-hanger…

* * *

(1)Side note: A light flat-bottomed boat used on Venetian canals, having a high point at each end.

(2)Side note: Adjective…..Lying stretched out on the ground with one's face downward.

Verb….. Lay oneself flat on the ground face downward, esp. in reverence or submission.

(3)Side note: means confused

(4)Side note: here's a link to what the kitchen look like…. (Link didn't show up, PM me if u want it)

* * *

Ryuu's story will be told in the next chapter


	10. Demon Sword in Motion! P4

**Dragon warrior of shin makoku theme song: **fable of dreams by lunatic

_Sorry for the late update guys I was really busy this last few days, but anyway here is the next chapter ready and waiting, for your comments_

**_Dragon warrior of Shin Makoku_**

**_Warning:_**_ this anime/manga doesn't belong to me (I wish it did lol), it belongs to Tomo Takabayashi and I'm really bad at tenses, so if hardly anything makes sense that's why. Sorry. _

**_Subbed anime:_**_ Kyo Kara Moah_

**_Type:_**_ Gunter/OC….yaoi (boyxboy)_

"hello"…..means speaking

_"hello"…..means thinking_

_"hello"…..means flashback/memory_

* * *

**"Runaway? Stray? Demon Sword in Motion!" (Part 4)**

Warm light streams gently though the windows of the west corridor of the Voltaire castle. The light gives the pinkish-purple coloured walls, a white tint to them. Footsteps can be heard walking down the corridor; stopping in front of a pair of wooden double doors, the colour of chocolate. Standing in front of the double doors is a nervous Gunter, holding a beige basket of strawberries. Talking a deep breath Gunter raises his closed fist and knocks on the doors. "Gwendal! Sorry to intrude. I brought you some strawberries. How about we have some tea together?" When no one answers he opens the doors, nearly dropping the basket in surprise.

Gunter couldn't believe what he's seeing; every shelf, table, sofa, the desk and even some places on the floor are covered with colourful knitted animals. In the middle of the cute colourful chaos is Gwendal sitting behind his desk, knitting another animal.

Gwendal stops knitting for a moment when Gunter enters his office, "Who said you could come in?" Gwendal mutters giving Gunter a deadly glare, for interrupting his knitting time.

Gunter smiles nervously backing up a step, "U…umm…I'm very sorry. However, um…I didn't know you knitted as a hobby." Gunter says calmly trying to calm Gwendal down.

A thin tread in Gwendal snaps at Gunter's careless comment, well careless in Gwendal's eyes, and squeezes the knitting needles in his hands tightly. "It's not a hobby! It's spiritual cleansing." He barks before taking a deep breath to calm himself. "By doing this, I can remove the evil from my spirit and become innocent," He explains to Gunter.

_"So it's a stress reliever,"_ Gunter thinks to himself with a smile on his face. "So it's spiritual cleansing, is it?" He falsely agrees as he looks around the room and spots a knitted pig on the shelf, which he thinks is pretty cute.

"Well, in any case, these are magnificent. That brown pig looks really cute." Gunter goes in for a compliment pointing to the pig on the shelf. Only jerk in surprise at Gwendal's glare, "U…Um, what is it?"

Gwendal's glare intensifies at Gunter feeling insulted; he looks from Gunter to the pig then back to Gunter, a drop of sweat running down his brow. "That's a bear!" He corrects Gunter feeling annoyed. To say Gunter is surprised is an understatement.

**…At the coliseum; Yuuri's fight… **

The audience cheers loudly trying to encourage the pair to kill each other. Yuuri stands there in shock staring wide eyed at, this rick kid. The armour he's wearing isn't the only thing weighing down on him anymore, as a sudden feeling of betrayal fills him. "Rick?" He questions in shock.

Rick scowls at Yuuri, "I remember you. You're that passenger." He states carelessly readying himself to fight. _"I'm the only one going to leave this place alive,"_ He thinks slightly fearful.

"Why are you here?" Yuuri asks desperately hoping that this is just some mistake. Rick sneers at Yuuri asking him the same, to which Yuuri replies with an annoyed, "Forget about me!"

Yuuri tries to come up with an idea as to why Rick is here, anything but Rick really being a criminal. An idea pops into his head, "Were you mistaken for a pirate? That ridiculous! Okay, I'll tell the office."

Yuuri to his face to look at the gate he came out of, "Hey! Mr Official…" He shouts but is interrupted when Rick charges at him, swinging his sword intending to cut Yuuri down.

Yuuri quickly moves out the way with a yelp, "Hold on! Let me finishes talking to them. You don't have to do as they tell you so faithfully!" Yuuri exclaims quickly holding 'Morgif' in front of him.

Rick turns around to face Yuuri sword at the ready. Yuuri freezes as soon as he sees Rick's mocking expression and the slightly insane glint in his eyes. "You're such a goody-goody as usual, sir," He sneers.

The feeling of betrayal Yuuri pushed down earlier starts to slowly reappear, along with the acceptance that Rick fooled him and is a criminal. Yuuri could remember the first time he met Rick; he looked like an innocent kid.

* * *

_…FLASHBACK…_

_"Hey! Do you always hit your apprentice in the mornings?" Yuuri shouted angrily to the bulky sailor in front of him, his expression furious. _

_The said sailor turns his head to peer over his raised fist, ready to punch the boy again, "Shut up!" He shouted back at Yuuri. "U…Um, sir." He trailed off as he realized Yuuri is a passenger._

_Conrad ran out of the archway and stops next Yuuri, "Sorry to create such an ugly scene, but he made a stupid mistake." The sailor stuttered as he looked back to the boy on the ground, who held a hand to his bruised cheek._

_"Even so, you shouldn't…" Yuuri was interrupted by Conrad as he put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder, before he walked pass Yuuri and up to the sailor. _

_"It's annoying. You are ruining my master's mood." Conrad told the sailor as he walks up to him. Once he's close enough, he stuffed a bag of money into the sailor's hand to bribe him to leave the boy alone, for Yuuri's comfort. _

_The sailor caught on quickly and smiled at Conrad, "Thank you for this." Conrad used his head to tell the sailor to leave, which the sailor did hurriedly. The boy got up from the ground a grateful expression on his face; he bowed to both Yuuri and Conrad before he ran away._

_…END OF FLASHBACK…_

* * *

Yuuri looks at Rick who is now showing his true colours, "Don't tell me…" Yuuri trails off sadden by the fact Rick really is a criminal. Rick smirks at Yuuri, "It's not a mistake. I am one of the pirates. I sneaked on to that ship as an apprentice in order to guide my comrades." Rick laughs mockingly at the look on Yuuri's face.

"No way…" Yuuri whispers to himself, he really didn't want to believe it, but he has no choice too as Rick just admitted it. "You're lying, right? Because you are…" Yuuri says in denial but is interrupted by Rick.

"I'm also the one who told them you guys were in the private cabin," Rick mocks with a smirk still on his face. "When we met on deck, I was actually getting ready for the raid."

Yuuri suddenly has another flashback to the second time he met Rick again.

* * *

_…FLASHBACK…_

_Yuuri ran away from the party after he loses his contact, only to bump into the boy from earlier. Yuuri let out a yelp when he fell to the floor, "Are you okay, sir?" Yuuri heard from beside him which caused him to look up._

_Yuuri instantly recognized him from earlier, "You're the apprentice from this morning!"Yuuri exclaimed in surprise, as he pointed at the boy who was also on the floor._

_"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't think anyone was around," The boy apologized to Yuuri as he bowed his head to Yuuri submissively before he looked up again._

_"Don't worry. I was in a hurry," Yuuri said as he hoped to calm the boy. Yuuri suddenly remembered about his contact. "It dropped!" Yuuri muttered to himself._

_Yuuri noticed the boy looked confused, "The contact from my eye." He explained to the boy, "Please help me find it!" Yuuri asked him._

_The boy nodded his head 'yes' before he helped Yuuri to look. After a few minutes silence Yuuri tried to strick up a conversation._

_"But having to be on watch at this hour…You must have it rough, Mr Apprentice," Yuuri said as he continued to look around. The boy just shook his head at Yuuri, "No. I'm happy." He replied to Yuuri._

_Yuuri stopped for a moment to look at the boy, "Happy?" He questioned. The boy doesn't stop as Yuuri did as he explained himself, "Yes. On my first sail, I got to be on this amazing ship. I'm extremely happy."_

_Yuuri suddenly remembered something Conrad said to him, and stared more intensely at the boy. "But why?" He asks clueless as to why the boy's happy about his job, "This morning, you were…"_

_The boy interrupted him, "It was my fault. I accidently took the ladder down." Yuuri still didn't get it and said, "But you were punched in the face." _

_The boy stopped and looked at Yuuri, "Everyone is like that during an apprenticeship." The boy smiles to Yuuri happily, "One day I want to be able to pilot a big ship like this." The boy and Yuuri looked to the main mass of the ship._

_"Huh! Sir?" The boy called to Yuuri and caught Yuuri's attention. Yuuri looked to the boy in confusion, "There's a shining object on your chest." The boy informed him._

_Yuuri looked down to his chest and spotted his missing contact lens, "My contact lens." Yuuri exclaimed happily and started to laugh; the boy followed him and laughed too._

_The boy noticed how late it was got and jumped up once he had calmed down, "I have to go back to work before I get into trouble." The boy ran pass Yuuri but shouted over his shoulder, "I'm Rick by the way."_

_Yuuri sat there on the ground a smile on his face as he watched the boy leave._

_…END OF FLASHBACK…_

* * *

Rick charges at Yuuri sword in the air and Yuuri raises 'Morgif' quickly. Their swords clash, metal on metal, with an ear piercing squeak, as they rub together when Rick steps closer to Yuuri. "Listen! There're a lot of things I want to talk to you about, but for now, how about if we combine forces in order to escape from here?" Yuuri says in desperation not wanting to hurt Rick even though Rick betrayed him.

Noticing the confusion in Rick's eyes Yuuri elaborates, "If we fight until time is up, we'll both be saved, right?" Confusion takes way to pity in Rick's eyes at Yuuri native thinking. Oh how Rick wishes Yuuri is right and everything will be fine at the end, but he knows life isn't like that. "So we should kill some time together," Yuuri finishes quickly hoping against all hope that Rick will agree.

Rick mental shakes his head getting rid of that thought and scowls mockingly, as the pity is replaced with anger. "Don't be ridiculous!" Rick exclaims surprising Yuuri.

"But the old lady said…" Yuuri is interrupted by Rick who's finally fed up with Yuuri's nativity, and innocent approach to the harsh problem that is life. "You're the only one who would be saved! When the time is up, I will be executed!"

Yuuri couldn't believe what he just heard, he is in shock. The audience cheer louder starting to get rowdy, when the pair doesn't move keeping their swords locked. The guarding archers on the wall surrounding the arena, ready their bows to kill Rick if they stop fighting. "Criminals have only one way to be saved. That's to win the match, which means I must kill you!" Rick screams the last part putting all his strength behind his sword, and pushes on Yuuri's sword forcing Yuuri backwards.

Rick charges at Yuuri and once again their swords clash, but this time Yuuri fights back. Over and over again their swords cross; the sound of steel vibrating throughout the arena. Each time it happens 'Morgif lets out a loud moan.

Their swords clash again and stay crossed, sparks flying as 'Morgif' for some reason becomes agitated moaning and groaning continuingly. "Shut up!" Yuuri snaps at 'Morgif'.

Rick suddenly lifts his sword off Yuuri's causing him to look at Rick questioningly. That is until Rick catches him off guard, by swinging for him again. Yuuri runs to hide behind a huge pillar shouting out for Josak, Conrad, Ryuu and Wolfram. Yuuri jumps back with a yelp as Rick swings at him, "Why is nobody here at a time like this?" Yuuri moans in self-pity.

Up in the stands with the audience the people around Wolfram, Josak and Ryuu, have moved away from them in fear for their lives as Wolfram is holding down Ryuu, who has tried to kill Josak at least three times; said man is on the floor of the stands holding his throat, blue in the face, his breathing just going back to normal. Also Ryuu has tried to jump into the arena, to save his cute Yuu-chan twice before Wolfram grabbed him. "Let go of me! I won't kill him; just rough him up a bit…." Ryuu exclaims as he stops struggling in Wolfram's arms, pausing a second before shouting, "Then I'll kill him!" He begins to struggle again as Wolfram starts wondering why he's friends with these two idiots.

Down in the arena Rick swings at Yuuri but when Yuuri jumps away, Rick's sword gets stuck in the stone pillar. _"His eyes show nothing I say will get to him,"_ Yuuri thinks as he stares into his opponents eyes. _"For now I need to stop him."_ With that thought Yuuri readies 'Morgif' his eyebrows drawn together in concentration.

Yuuri looks down to 'Morgif's' face, _"I know you haven't fully revived yet, but Morgif, don't you have any special moves or something?"_ He thinks to himself not knowing 'Morgif' could actually hear him.

Yuuri holds out the sword in front of him shouting 'Morgif punch' but of course, with Yuuri's luck nothing happens. Rick just stares at Yuuri as if he's insane. Yuuri then shouts 'Morgif kick' hoping for something to happen and again nothing does happen. For some reason Yuuri strikes a strange flying pose as he shouts 'Morgif wing' and like the times before, nothing happens much to Yuuri's disappointment.

"What the hell are you blabbering?!" Rick shouts at Yuuri as he unsticks his sword from the pillar, and readies it to swing at Yuuri again.

Yuuri glares in annoyance at his sword, hissing, "Morgif!" Suddenly Yuuri feels something strange flow his body. Again Yuuri feels the strange sensation and begins running away from Rick.

Rick chases after Yuuri shouting, "You're a Mazoku, right? If I kill you, I will gain recognition! That way, I may be able to live a normal life! I can start over!"

Yuuri stops suddenly and turns to face Rick breathing heavily, and the two glares at each other. Yuuri whisper 'What can I do' to himself as Rick swings at him, with the intention to kill. "Just do…What I can do!" Yuuri screams it like a war cry as he too swings at Rick.

The audience goes quiet, Rick's eyes widen in surprise before falling to the ground holding his stomach. Yuuri had swung his sword like a baseball bat and hit Rick in the stomach, with the flat side of the blade while saying, "Come back, goodbye, homerun!"**(1)**

Yuuri's whole body slumps tiredly as he lowers his sword, forgetting all about that strange sensation from before. "Whatever. That swing would probably be a foul or a tip ball," He sighs before Rick's whimpering catches his attention.

Yuuri looks down at his feet at Rick, "Sorry, I'm not a master swordsman who can hold back." He apologises to Rick sincerely and holds up his sword showing Rick it's blunt, "As you can see, this is a blunt sword. It won't kill unless I sharpen it more. But it looks like I was able to knock you down at least."

Rick glares at Yuuri from the ground, "Kill me!" He shouts at Yuuri only to whimper and hold onto his stomach tighter. Yuuri once again tries to save Rick's life staring at him hopefully, "We still have some time. Let's run now."

This scene catches the attention of the trio up top. All three stare at Yuuri with a different expression on their faces; Josak's expression is of guilt for making Yuuri go through this, Wolfram's expression is of anger at the whole situation, and last Ryuu's expression is of overwhelming sadness as he knows what's about to happen. Ryuu still being held by Wolfram tightens his hold on his cane, as he holds back his tears.

Yuuri kneels down in front of Rick picking up Rick's sword, his own resting on his shoulder. "You still have a chance. You need to do what you can do." Yuuri states it like a fact trying to get through to Rick. It does slowly.

The crowd go wild screaming and shouting angrily. One old man shouts out, "Hurry up and fight!" This causes Yuuri to stand after putting Rick's sword down next to him.

"What is wrong with you people?! What's so fun about this?!" Yuri screams at them but is drowned out. Noticing this Yuuri gives up on them and turns to Rick, holding out his hand to help him up. "Come. Let's go, rick," Yuuri offers.

Rick stares at a smiling Yuuri in disbelief before taking his hand. Yuuri smiles brighter thinking he saved Ricks life, until Rick's eyes widen and he falls to the side showing a blank faced Yuuri the arrow buried in his back. The audience has gone silent once again.

Anger, sadness, frustration, disbelief and many more emotions take over Yuuri, as he faces the way the arrow came from and sees one of the archers arrowless. "Why? Why did you do that? We still have time! Is it because I won't kill him? Even so, this…You don't have to go this far! Who was it? Who was it that shot that arrow?! Don't just stand there, answer me!" Yuuri rants angrily to vent out his over flowing sadness.

No one answer, "Then I will…" But Yuuri is distracted by that strange sensation again, flowing through his body. "Oh…oh no, my mind will go elsewhere again," He thinks as he holds a hand to his head, now recognizing the sensation to be his Maoh side trying to take over. "I will become the Maoh again."

The audience starts up again, this time they want Yuuri to die. Suddenly the old man who shouted out before, holds both hands over where his heart is; expression showing pain. A women standing next to him screams catching Yuuri attention. 'Morgif' moans and groans loudly but happily, displaying his want for the food that's close by. 'Morgif' moans louder and louder till suddenly a blue-white ball shoots out of the old man's mouth, and over to 'Morgif' who eats it. The old man falls over dead.

"Hey! Morgif what was that? You can't pick up weird things and eat them! Spit it out! Spit it out!" Yuuri lectures his sword shaking him slightly.

Everyone in the coliseum is panicking, some screaming other's fainting. "Oh no, the old man is…" Someone shouts from near the old man. "He had a heart attack!" Another exclaims. "It's because he came here, despite being a 112yrs old," A young girl whimpers.

Yuuri looks at the old man then at 'Morgif' as he realizes what happened, "Don't tell me…Don't tell me you absorbed that old man's life?" A gem in the middle of 'Morgif's' forehead glows an icy blue, glowing brighter and brighter.

"Idiot! If you activate here…Let's see, what happens if Morgif activates?" Yuuri scolds as a picture of a tornado appears in his head. "In any case, not here!"

'Morgif' just glows brighter, so bright that Yuuri has to screw his eyes shut; holding 'Morgif' over his head. The brighter icy blue light disappears but the gem still glows; 'Morgif' then opens his mouth and a golden beam of light shoots into the sky, growing bigger until it becomes a tornado just without the destroying everything part.

"What are you releasing out of your mouth?" Yuuri shouts trying to be heard over the wind. "Don't tell me because you ate after having an empty stomach for almost fifteen years, you've developed gastritis?!"

"Oh no, that's the demon sword! That boy is a Makzoku!" Someone from the audience cries out in alarm. The audience run in fear for their lives. The archers try to shoot him but can't because of the wind.

Ryuu stands there, cane in hand, seemingly unaffected by the wind as it tugs his hair and clothes in all directions, or the massive amount of power being displayed by 'Morgif'. In fact he wasn't bothered at all as he knew, this isn't even half of 'Morgif's' power. The other two on the other hand are crouching down with their arms over their heads.

Ryuu hears Yuuri's name being shouted so he turns his head to the right facing the entrance of the coliseum, to see Conrad running into the arena straight for Yuuri. "Conrad!" Yuuri says in relief once he sees him; he turns to face Conrad accidentally bringing the sword down as he turns, and Conrad gets blasted with the golden tornado of light.

Conrad holds his arms in front of his face with his eyes closed. "Stop Morgif! I said, stop!" Yuuri shouts once Conrad is blown off his feet, sliding along the floor a little before stopping. "STOP!" He cries it like another war cry.

Yuuri jerks when he hears something or someone telepathically talking to him, "Call my name?" Yuuri repeats in a whisper. He hears it again and repeats it, "If you call my name, I will do what I can. My name is…Mullem Desoive Eligh Morgif."

Yuuri swings his sword down so the blade hits the ground, "If you're going to vomit, do so in a bag!" He exclaims angrily, glaring at 'Morgif' who finally closed his mouth stopping the golden tornado.

Everything is eerily silent as the people who stayed stares at Yuuri, along with Conrad who's getting back on his feet, Wolfram and Josak who are now standing and Ryuu who's speed walking down the stairs, and to Yuuri; his cane making the normal tapping sound, which is slightly muffled once he's on the dirt ground of the arena.

Conrad and Ryuu stop in front of a tired and relieved Yuuri, "Are you okay, Conrad, Ryuu?" Yuuri asks in concern for his close friends.

"I'm fine Yuu-chan and so are Wolfram and Josak," Ryuu smiles at Yuuri in reassurance. "Yes, but what magic did you just use?" Conrad asks also with a smile of reassurance.

Yuuri sighs, "Let's talk later. For now take Rick." Conrad does as asked and goes to pick up Rick. Yuuri then notices the old women he talked to earlier; he walks up to Conrad, Ryuu following behind, "Conrad, money…do you have any money?"

Conrad shakes his head 'no' while Ryuu takes out a medium sized leather pouch, and places it Yuuri's hand. Yuuri smiles nodding to Ryuu in thanks; walking to the old women he stops and tries to hand her the money. "I don't know if this will be enough, but…" He stops when the old women screams at him, "I won't take money from Mazoku! You brought that demon sword with you, in order to destroy us humans, didn't you?" Yuuri's expression falls.

Ryuu stands there watching Yuuri and the old women, _"I suddenly remember why I use to hate humans so much; therefore making Morgif."_ Ryuu thinks as Conrad calls to Yuuri holding Rick bridal style.

"Yuuri, let's hurry. Wolfram and Josak should have prepared our escape and are waiting for us." Yuuri stares sadly at the women placing the money on the ground. With one last saddened look Yuuri, Conrad carrying Rick and Ryuu run out of the coliseum, the old women shouting about making an even more powerful weapon, and into town where Josak and Wofram are waiting. Once dressed into the van da via island guard uniforms they dropped Rick off at the nearest physician, and left him there after paying the doctor's fee.

Everyone moves out of the groups once they notice the uniform, "So where are we going?" Yuuri asks as he runs. It is Conrad who replies pointing in front of him, "There!"

There at the dock is what can only be described as a, small version of a cruise ship. On the deck of the ship stands a beautiful, busty woman waving, with curling yellow-blonde hair and emerald green eyes; name Cecilie von Spitzwegformer 26th maoh of Shin Makoku. Ryuu couldn't believe what she is wearing, on any one else it would look horrible but she could pull it off; a long black dress with a deep v-cut neckline, and a slit up the side stopping at the top of her hip.

"Your majesty! Long time no see! Please come quickly!" Cecilie shouts over to the group happily. "Somehow, all the anxiety just went away…" Yuuri says sighing.

**…On the ship; sun setting… **

"That boy's wound isn't life threatening," Conrad reassures Yuuri as they sit in the living room of the ship. Conrad sits on the left of the huge u-shaped sofa, Wolfram on the right with Yuuri while and Cecilia is in the middle clinging to Ryuu, who she hasn't let go of since she saw him.

**…An hour earlier…**

"Ah! Your majesty, I missed you!" Cecilia wrapped her arms around Yuuri in a bear-hug, Yuuri's head rested in-between her huge breasts his face bright red.

Wolfram seethed with anger and jealousy; hands in fists he marched over a grabbed Yuuri's collar and pulled him out of his mother's arms. "YOU CHEATER! AND OF ALL THE PEOPLE, IT'S MY MOTHER! Listen! It's true that you're good-looking, but no matter how cute you are if I see you in her arms again, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Wolfram was panting heavily by the time he finished; Yuuri waved his hands in front of him with a sweat drop, and tried to calm Wolfram down. The others just looked on with sweat drops also; Ryuu tried not to laugh but failed and let a small chuckle pass his lips.

The husky sound caught Cecilia's attention; her heart jumped slightly in her breast, which caused her to look for the maker of the sound. Then she saw him, Ryuu Murata, stood next to Conrad with a small smirk on his face as he leaned on his cane, more than normal so he can rest his leg and watched the scene before him play out. _"He's a dark god,"_ She thought her hands clasped together with hearts in her eyes.

She ran to him arms out straight, once near him she jumped on him which caused him to let out a yelp of surprise, as they fell to the floor. The others whipped their heads round at the noise; they stared in dumbfounded amusement at the scene before them. Cecilia and Ryuu were on the floor Cecilia had her arms wrapped tightly around Ryuu's waist, with her head on his chest almost purring in satisfaction as the slight muscles of his torso tensed at her touch. Ryuu on the other hand had an awkward expression on his face; eyes pleaded to the others for help.

**…back to the present…**

"I can't relax here," Mumbles Ryuu trying to push Cecilia off his arm without seemly cold. Cecilia finally lets go of Ryuu, much to his relief, to face Yuuri asking, "It's been awhile your majesty, so anyway how have you been with my son? Any progress?"

Yuuri blushes in embarrassment, a shaky smile on his lips as he waves his hands franticly in front of him. "P…progress?! No progress!" He denies quickly, the smile on Cecilia's face disappears, "Oh my! How disappointing!"

A flirty smile reappears on her lips, "So then that means I still have a chance…" She moves her face an inch or two away from Yuuri's and whispers seductively, "Right, your majesty?"

Yuuri blanches as Wolfram jumps up angrily calling 'mother' while glaring into her back. Conrad and Ryuu look to each other and smiles; Ryuu quickly but calmly stops Wolfram from raging into another rant, by asking Cecilia a question that's been on his mind since the boat set off. "Not to be rude Cecilia, but why are you here?"

Cecilia turns to face Ryuu intending on answering but Wolfram beat her to it, "During her free and easy holiday for love, she coincidently passed by here." Wolfram slumps his shoulders tiredly; Cecilia on the other hand looks mighty proud about her quest for love.

Suddenly her expression turns flirty again looking from Ryuu to Yuuri, "I need to prepare, your majesty's and Ryuu-sama's bed." Wolfram's body jerks at his mother's statement and glares at her, once again calling out 'mother' in annoyance.

"On this ship, I have extra-territorial rights." She declares smugly. Oh how she loves to tease her little boy, he's so cute when he's angry. Yuuri, Conrad and Ryuu watch as the scene unfolds before them; Yuuri suddenly feeling really uncomfortable, Conrad finding it funny and Ryuu well he fears that his body might be violated.

Conrad remembers he has business with Josak and gets up to leave, but before he could Ryuu stops him by the arm. "It's Josak, isn't it?" He asks Conrad quietly. Conrad looks blankly at Ryuu before nodding a yes, "Then I'm coming too, I need to talk to him as well." With that said Ryuu grabs his cane and follows Conrad out the room, and into the corridor not noticing Yuuri has seen them leave.

They only get two doors down from the room, when Josak rounds the corner and leans against window the sun setting behind him. "What were you thinking?" Conrad demands to Josak angrily.

Josak has a smug smile on his lips, one which gives Ryuu an urge to punch off. "About what?" Josak questions as if he did nothing wrong, pissing Ryuu and Conrad off even more.

"I know Wolfram can barely read humans' writings, but you should be able to read and understand humans' writings well enough." Conrad hisses in annoyance.

"It went well, didn't it?" Josak defends himself, "We got the demon sword, and if we prevent war, his majesty's popularity will increase." He says carelessly with a shrug of his shoulders.

Ryuu decides to intervene, "Your way is wrong!" He exclaims trying to keep his temper in check; Josak and Conrad now looking at him. "How so?" Josak asks looking amused.

"Do you truly think that everything will be fine if we leave everything to that boy?" Josak questions them both sharply. "We can take taxes from the villagers, that way his majesty can relax."

Ryuu's face turns red with anger, "His name is Yuuri, not boy and how can you even think of trying to control Yuu-chan! I should have killed you at van da via island, but I knew it would upset Conrad and Yuu-chan!" Ryuu snaps in calm anger.

Josak looks shocked at Ryuu's anger, "You guys are trying to do the same thing as Stoffel. **(2)**" Conrad states in disgust at his friends actions, making Josak look into his glaring eyes. "You guys are trying to make the new Maoh commit the same mistakes as the previous Maoh, Cecilia, did!"

"You're wrong. Her mistake wasn't because she couldn't rule. She made the mistake of choosing to wrong person to rely on." Josak calmly replies to Conrad's accusation.

Ryuu steps closer to Josak an expression so calm it's eerie, but if you look into his eyes you could a blazing fire. "No matter what kind of sick, underhanded tricks you guys come up with against Yuu-chan, Conrad and I won't let him become your mindless puppet."

Josak hides the suddenly feeling of fear at Ryuu's expression, by sighing in annoyance. "Both of you still don't get it. We're looking out for the b…Yuuri in our own way."

Conrad steps up stopping beside Ryuu, "At the point when anything like that occurs, and Yuuri is in danger, consider that your loss of life." Conrad promises surprising Josak with the intensity of it, let alone that he made it.

Sadness fills Josak knowing that his old friend is choosing the boy over him. Ryuu senses someone behind him; peering carefully over his shoulder he sees Yuuri eave dropping on their heated conversations. "I will speak with Gwendal." Conrad tells Josak as he starts to walk away.

"But even if he looks like that, that b…Yuuri is pretty good," Josak puts out carelessly. Conrad stops at the door with Ryuu beside him.

"Everyone knows that, except for himself," Conrad states everyone but Ryuu ignorant to the fact Yuuri heard everything.

**…Night time on the ship; Ryuu's bedroom… **

After the conversation between the three of them, and the ship stopping at an unknown island Ryuu went to bed, it wasn't more than two hours later when Wolfram burst into his bedroom. "Where is that cheater?! He should have been back by now! There's an emergency!" Wolfram growls to a half asleep Ryuu. Suddenly Wolfram's face turns bright red with blush, stumbling into the doorframe; sitting up in bed with the covers bunched around his waist, stretching his arms in the air above him as he yawns is a naked Ryuu. The slight muscles of his lean naked torso tenses as he stretches, before relaxing as his arms fall into his naked but covered lap.

Ryuu's bottomless black eyes glare at Wolfram from under his long black lashes filled with dark intent, his messy wavy black bed hair giving him an untamed wild look. Slowly with predatory grace never taking his eyes off Wolfram, Ryuu pushes back the red covers and stands showing off all his pale naked glory.

Wolfram's eyes widen in awe of him, unable to look away from his…erm…cock even though he knows he should. A raspy growl from Ryuu makes Wolfram snap his head up to Ryuu's face. Ryuu's stalks towards Wolfram, knowing he's naked but ignoring it, with dark purpose radiating from him in waves.

Once close enough Ryuu places his left arm on the doorframe above Wolfram and leans on it; his face, now nose to nose with Wolfram, stares at him for a second. He moves his head so his lips are beside Wolfram's ear, fluttering gently over it in an intimate gesture as he speaks huskily, "No, my dear Wolfram. Have you tried the island we have stopped at? Hmmm?"

Wolfram yelps and throws himself backwards into the corridor as Ryuu blows in his ear. His face is flushed it's brightest causing Ryuu to chuckle and stand straight, "Wait for me dear, I'll go with you." Ryuu tells him as all Wolfram does is glare heatedly at him, while rubbing his tingling ear. Ryuu gives off one last chuckle before closing the door to take a bath to wake him-self up more and get dressed, _"I'm going to have to apologize to Wolfram."_ Ryuu thinks once he's full awake and dressed.

**…Unknown island beach…**

As they walk along the beach in search of Yuuri, Ryuu apologizes to Wolfram for his behaviour on the ship. Of course Wolfram forgave him after Ryuu explained his actions, not before telling Ryuu he owns him a favour now; to which Ryuu groans because it's Wolfram and who knows what he'll want. Wolfram then explains why he is looking for Yuuri apparently while Ryuu was asleep, Cecilia had done something to 'Morgif' and now he's sick. _"I thought I felt something strange earlier, now I know I did,"_ Ryuu thinks feeling concern for poor 'Morgif'.

It's Wolfram who spots Yuuri with Conrad near the sea edge, standing quite close to each other. His normal emotions of jealousy and anger soon appear, causing him to run towards the pair thinking of ways to kill Yuuri if he's cheating. "What are you two doing here?!"

Yuuri and Conrad turn to look behind them, spotting a panting angry Wolfram and a smirking Ryuu. "Wolfram," Yuuri says in surprise.

"I was wondering why you weren't back yet. Now I see you two are being intimate on a beach! What were you two doing?!" Wolfram hisses while Ryuu stands beside him looking amused at the scene, but his concern for 'Morgif' stays.

Yuuri looks confused as to why Wolfram is angry, "What? Callisthenics. (3)" He replies as if it wasn't a problem, well it wasn't but to a jealous Wolfram it is.

It is Conrad's turn to speak up, "And you…you're out of breath. Did you run here?" Ryuu chuckles into his fist at Wolfram's pout, resisting the urge to tease him about looking like a girl.

Wolfram them remembers why he is looking for Yuuri, it shows clearly across his face. "Ah! That's right, Yuuri. It's an emergency! Morgif is…! Morgif is…!" He couldn't finish his sentence.

Ryuu did it for him, "Morgif is sick Yuu-chan. Apparently Cecilia did something; I'm not quite sure as I was sleeping at the time, to Morgif. So I think it's time to come back to the ship, don't you?"

Yuuri and Conrad look to each other in concern and runs back to the ship, Wolfram and Ryuu not far behind them.

**…Back on the ship…**

They are back on the ship in record time, Wolfram leading them into the living room from earlier. The group charge through the door like a herd of wildebeests, Ryuu nearly crashing into Yuuri who has stopped dead at the sight of a very sick 'Morgif'.

Noticing this Ryuu gives Yuuri a small push on his back, guiding him to the table in the middle of the room 'Morgif' is lying on. Soon everyone is crowding round, Cecilia and Josak included, staring at 'Morgif' who's moaning in pain. "I'm sorry, your majesty. It was so unusual. So I thought I'd have a look at it," Cecilia explains taking a deep breath she finishes, "I went to get it, and then…he bit my hand." Cecilia held up her hand showing them the bite mark.

Everyone grimaces pulling a sour face, everyone but Ryuu who looks like he wants to dismantle 'Morgif'. Ryuu grits his together to keep from shouting at the sword, _"He did it again, now look he's sick! I give up telling him not to do it!"_ Ryuu thinks angrily.

Conrad looks at his mother in slight concern, "Is your hand numb, at all?" Cecilia answer with a quiet 'no' and a shake of her head.

"But I was so surprised and I dropped him, and then he lost his energy. I think it may be because this thing fell out." Cecilia held up her hand; into between her thumb and middle finger is a purple-black gem, the gem from out of 'Morgif's' forehead.

_"Ah! So that's what happened. No wonder he's sick! Poor Morgif he'll be fine, once he gets used no having his normal power source." _Ryuu thinks with a nod of his head.

Yuuri looks more closely at the gem than anyone, trying to recognize it. "This is?" Yuuri wonders out loud catching everyone's attention. Ryuu then decided to step in seeing how everyone will know who he is, when they get back to Voltaire castle.

"That Yuu-chan," He begins causing the group to look at him puzzled, excluding Conrad and Josak as they figured Ryuu might know something. "Is the black spirit jewel that was inside Morgif's forehead, took me forever to make that." He explains to Yuuri mumbling the last part to him-self quietly.

The group stands there in shock all having the same thought, except for two, _"How the hell did he know that?"_ Ryuu notices their shock but says nothing and looks at 'Morgif' creating an awkward silence. Conrad tries to think of something to say, in hopes of breaking the silence that now covers the room.

Conrad clears his throat loudly successfully breaking the silence, "If I remember correctly, when he went wild, this was shining." They all now stare at 'Morgif' noticing he didn't seem as sick as before.

Wolfram turns to look at Conrad, back to 'Morgif' and then to Ryuu seeing how he knows so much about 'Morgif'. "So, this is the source of its power?" The look on Yuuri's face changes from concern to concentration, at Wolfram's question. Lots sudden ideas on what he could do with that jewel, comes to mind as he remembers a part of his conversation with Conrad on the beach.

**… twenty minutes earlier…**

Yuuri and Conrad stood on the sea edge talking about, responsibility, power and 'Morgif'. The expression on Yuuri's face expressed sadness and slight self-loathing as Yuuri started to rant, "That lady's words really got to me! She said that the humans will create an even stronger weapon. Can that really happen?"

Conrad looked at Yuuri sadly, "It's possible." Conrad informs him the look on Yuuri face was heart breaking to Conrad, as he continued to listen to Yuuri's ranting. "Then other nations will want that. I'm thinking that if we bring Morgif back, in return, the world may go crazy. Of course, if I bring Morgif back, my popularity may increase, but I'm thinking that's just for my own satisfaction. So…So…I'm thinking of leaving Morgif on the island."

Yuuri paused for a few seconds and waited for Conrad to shout at him, for being an idiot. When that didn't happen he looked up to see Conrad smiling at him. "Are you mad?" He asked Conrad with a sheepish smile.

**…Back to the present…**

Cecilia notices Yuuri staring hard at the jewel; she takes it the wrong way. "See? Even you're mesmerized by the jewel! Anyone would like to touch it!" Cecilia exclaims happily with a smile. She jerks in surprise when Yuuri suddenly snatchers the jewel from her hand, glaring at it.

Yuuri nods his head as he comes to a final decision turning to look to the left of him, "Josak, I will leave this jewel to you." Yuuri announces holding the jewel out to Josak, surprising the hell out of everyone in the room; especially Josak who didn't know what to do or say to Yuuri's sudden announcement.

Ryuu and Conrad look at each knowingly; both remembering sensing Yuuri ease dropping on their conversation with Josak, before looking back at Yuuri smiling well in Ryuu case smirking. Both of them feeling like proud fathers/brothers, at how much Yuuri had now grown in such a short amount of time.

Josak stares dumbfounded at Yuuri unsure of what to do, "I want you to throw this jewel away where nobody will ever find it." Yuuri tells him, no demands of him.

Of course Wolfram didn't like the sound of that, and has to say something about it. "Why, Yuuri? It's the power source of the demon sword you worked hard to get!"

Cecilia then throws in her opinion, thinking of all the lovely things that could be made from that jewel. "That's right, your majesty, I think it would make a great earring."

The noise level in the room grows louder and louder; Wolfram now arguing with his mother on what should be done with the jewel. Ryuu could tell by the expression on Yuuri's face that he's getting annoyed, with being ignored and his idea being questioned. Ryuu in what seemly looks like an act of kindness, but really he's annoyed with the arguing, slams his black cane onto the wooden table; everyone jumps at the sudden noise and turns towards where it came from.

"Silence! Yuu-chan is your Maoh, correct?" Everyone nods a stiff yes too scared to even move, "Then it is Yuu-chan who decides on what happens to the jewel; seeing as though Morgif belongs to him, concluding that the jewel belongs to him also as it's a part of Morgif, right?" Again everyone nods, "Then listen to him, NOW!" Ryuu finishes shouting the last word.

Conrad places a hand on Ryuu's shoulder giving it a slight squeeze, as Yuuri sweat-drops but shoots Ryuu a thankful look. Conrad walks to Josak's side once Ryuu has calmed down some, takes the jewel from Yuuri's hand and gives it to Josak. Yuuri smiles at Josak encouragingly; Josak staring straight into Yuuri's eyes trying to find something.

Whatever Josak is looking for he must have found it because he starts to speak, "Are you sure? What would you do if I sold this to a foreign country? And if I were to return this to the country, and give it to somebody other than you…"

Yuuri interrupts him with a mischievous smirk now on his lips, "To Gwendal? If you believe that is in Shin Makoku's best interest, then do so." Yuuri pauses for a second the smirk now gone, brows drawing together, "However…I chose you. Don't let my choice of person to trust be a mistake."

Ryuu could tell that Yuuri is doing all this to prove to Josak, that he could be a great ruler for Shin Makoku. Watching the two have an intense staring match, he could see an unbreakable bond beginning to form; Yuuri gaining other very loyal companion and ally. Conrad who also notices it, smiles happily knowing his close friend and godson now trust each other. The other two know something's happening but doesn't know what, well Cecilia has an inkling she not as stupid as people think.

Josak chuckles under his breath, eyes softening into understanding and smiles. "As you wish, king Yuuri." With those simple five words Josak has accepted Yuuri as his king, making Conrad and Ryuu let alone Yuuri's face break out into a huge smile.

**…Morning; the group has arrived at Voltaire castle…**

The group is dropped off at the docks where five horses are waiting for them. Cecilia chocks Yuuri and Ryuu in a dead-hug crying as she didn't want them to leave; Wolfram throwing his normal jealous fit over her hugging Yuuri. The group waits until Cecilia has left waving her on her way, before they leave to head to the castle.

Once at Voltaire castle the horses are put away in the stables; Josak saying he has to take the sword to Gwendal and Gunter leaves after saying goodbye. Yuuri, Conrad, Wolfram and Ryuu are walking down the open-air corridor heading to Gwendal's office, when they hear running footsteps coming from in front of them. A blur of white and greyish-purple launches itself at Ryuu nearly knocking him down to the ground.

"Gunter!" Ryuu yelps in surprise his face turning slightly red with blush, as Gunter latches himself onto Ryuu's waist; his head bowed nuzzling into Ryuu's chest.

_"Ah! The feeling of his lean figure in my arms is so…so soothing; I can hear his heart beating loudly. Is he affected by this? By me? Oh! My sweet Ryuu how I wish that is true."_ Gunter thinks to himself sighing contently, as his mind goes blank for a moment when he breaths in Ryuu's musky old books and mint scent, that wraps itself around Gunter calming him.

Ryuu looks to the others for help pleading with his eyes; they just look on greatly amused. Ryuu sighs looking down at Gunter, "It's nice to see you too, Gunter." Ryuu pats Gunter on the head in an awkward fashion.

Gunter sighs at the feeling of Ryuu's touch, "My sweet Ryuu, your majesty." Gunter begins as Ryuu mouths 'My sweet Ryuu' to Yuuri in confusion over Gunter's head, "I'm so glad you've come back safe and well." Gunter starts to cry just thinking about his sweet Ryuu being hurt.

Ryuu glares at his companions but the look in his eyes, is pleading for help again once Gunter starts crying. Yuuri steps up to help him, "Gunter, your nose is running." Yuuri informs a now calming down Gunter.

Gunter sniffs back more tears letting go of Ryuu reluctantly, "My apologies." He dabs his eyes with a handkerchief from his side pocket. Gunter sighs one last time putting away his handkerchief, knowing it's time to get down to business. "There were writings on the back of Morgif: 'Say my name and you will go beyond your limits. My name is Mullem Desoive Eligh Morgif. Even…" He trails off when he hears someone saying it with him.

"… if the jewel on my forehead is lost, and even if my body becomes weak; I am the Maoh's loyal servant, and I will fight on the battlefield." Ryuu continues as Gunter trails off in surprise. Everyone is now staring at him all with different expressions; Yuuri…frustrated surprise, Conrad…understanding, Wolfram…suspicion, and lastly Gunter…bewilderment.

"How did you know that?" Wolfram demands as he places his hand on the top of his sword. Ryuu and Conrad share a knowing look, making Gunter jealous of their closeness. "Ryuu-kun, how…why…" Yuuri tries to ask his tone hinting at his frustration.

Ryuu sighs in defeat, "If I am to explain myself, I need Gwendal here as well. So why don't we go to his office, yes?" Everyone says nothing but follows Ryuu to Gwendal's office. The only thing heard in the open-air corridor, is the tapping sound of Ryuu's black cane on the stone flooring.

**…Gwendal's office…**

To say Gwendal is surprised when they turn up in his office, is an understatement of the century; if he has to be honest he's more annoyed, than surprised. It's lucky for Gwendal that he decided to use his second office today, not his first one which is filled with his knitted animals.

Gwendal could feel the tension in the room weighting on his shoulders. He laces his hands together leaning forward on his desk, with a frown covering his face. "So, would anyone like to tell me what's going on?" Gwendal demands breaking the silence; the tense atmosphere dropping slightly.

Wolfram sits beside Yuuri, who's sitting on the sofa on the left side of the room, glaring at Ryuu; Conrad stands behind them both giving Ryuu a sympathetic smile. Ryuu sits on the sofa on the right side of the room, with Gunter sitting beside him. Everyone in the room stares at him waiting for him to explain himself.

"Well, first I would like to apologise for not saying anything beforehand. I was being quite selfish with wanting to keep my freedom a little longer, before Gwendal found out who I was and locked me in his castle, piling me with paper work." That got a laugh from everyone besides Gwendal whose frown deepens, and shoots a glare at Ryuu. The tension in the room disappears completely; Ryuu breathing a sigh of relief looks to Gunter out the corner of his eye, when he feels Gunter squeeze his hand in a comforting gesture.

"Where to begin...?" Ryuu wonders, "Well I'm going to be blunt with you all. Since I was sent to earth; Japan my soul has been reincarnated many times through the 4000 years since Shinou's time. I was last here in this world and Shin Makoku 4000yrs ago; I was a completely different person then. I was the twin brother to Daikenja or by the name you all know him as, the great sage. Daikenja and I were also half-brothers to the original Maoh Shinou, a fact that was rarely known; only our mother, Shinou's father, and later Shinou's wife and son knew, and thankfully never said anything. I can tell by your expressions that you've already guess who I was; I went by the name Rikiya or dragon warrior of Shin Makoku."

The room is silent as everyone, beside Conrad, stares at Ryuu in complete and utter awe; even our normal blank faced Gwendal. Ryuu sits there letting what he's said so far sink into the heads. "Would you like me to continue?" Ryuu directs this questions to a flabbergasted Gunter mostly; everyone shakes their heads 'yes' quickly wanting to know more.

"Well get comfortable then this may take a while. Ok! Let's see then, are yes here's something. As you know from the history books I'm sure; I was Daikenja's bodyguard and because he was always with Shinou, I unofficially became Shinou's as well. Erm…I'm sure you also know that I was with them in the war; right by their side when they sealed Soushu and created Shin Makoku, which was how I got my dragon title. Ah! Here's something you won't know; you can see I have a limp in my left leg. Well when I was fighting Soushu, I gained an injury to my left leg nearly rendering it useless, which is why in every reincarnation I have had a slight limp."

Ryuu suddenly stops for a moment as he remembers the past; everyone notices this and politely says silent. Ten minutes have past when Ryuu 'wakes up' blinking his tear filled eyes. "Why were you sent to Japan? And reincarnated so many times?" Yuuri asks quietly catching Ryuu's attention.

"I wasn't sent to Japan Yuu-chan, I left on my own. As for the reincarnations, I was ordered to by Shinou before I left." Ryuu answers Yuuri's question vaguely as possible; surprising the rest of them in the room, see as Ryuu has been so forth coming so far.

Wolfram suddenly remembers what started this all off, "How did you know what it said on Morgif." He demands, only to cower under Gunter's sharp heated glare.

Ryuu rubs the back of his head a sheepish smile on his face, "Well...hahaha…I made him that's why. It took me a long time too." Everyone in the room thought nothing coming from Ryuu, could surprise them anymore. They are just proven wrong.

Yuuri couldn't believe it, why would Ryuu make such a horrible, human soul eating sword. "Why?! Why make that demon sword?! Why make it so it has to kill humans, for anyone to use its power?!" Yuuri shouts angrily his expression showing sadness.

Ryuu and everyone else turn to look at Yuuri; his eyes soften, expression showing shame. "Listen Yuu-chan, I was a different person back than remember. I…Well; Rikiya had an unnatural bitterness and hate towards humans at the time." He could see that Yuuri is still upset, so he takes a deep shaky breath and explains why. What he is about to tell Yuuri hurts him even now.

"You see Yuu-chan, before the war i…well Rikiya was in love with a young human woman. He loved her so much, he didn't care that she was human and he a Mazoku. Of course he told her how he felt, and she apparently felt the same, he was so happy. But all good things come to an end; he found her one day in the arms of another man, a human man. The worse thing about her cheating was it was with her brother; now he knew their secret they couldn't risk it and tried to kill him. Since then he had become hateful and bitter towards humans."

Yuuri's expression turns into one of understanding and sadness, seeing as Ryuu was once Rikiya so that means it happened to him. Gunter on the other hand is horror stricken, as to why someone would do that to him. Throughout Ryuu's whole explanation, the strange feeling that Gunter felt since he met Ryuu and one that squeezes his quickly beating heart, expanded filling him completely. He knows what it is just doesn't want to admit it, for someone he has only known for few days. Gunter von Christ has done the impossible; he has fallen in love with Ryuu Murata, at first sight no less.

**…Blood pledge castle (Main living castle of the Maoh)…**

It is an hour later after Ryuu had finished explaining to them who he was, and answering their questions that they left for blood pledge castle. As soon as they get there Yuuri orders Conrad to put 'Morgif' into the basement.

"As you ordered, I have put him in the basement, of the treasure room," Conrad informs Yuuri as he comes to stand beside Yuuri, who is standing in the garden with the other two.

"The demon sword was just a legend. Its identity was a groaning monster. That's the news I have spread over the human land." Gunter informs Yuuri hoping to make him happy, if Yuuri's happy so is Ryuu and that's what Gunter wants a happy Ryuu.

"All right!" Yuuri cheers happily pumping his fist into the air. "Now that just leaves Cabalcade. Are they really planning on going to war with us?"

Conrad looks down to Yuuri with a smile, "We were planning to use the demon sword as a way to show our power, but now it can't be relied on."

Yuuri suddenly looks put out at the bad news, "Oh man! I didn't think that far. What should I do?" Yuuri feels disappointed in himself for not thinking it through fully.

Footsteps are heard heading towards them, "It looks like we have nothing to worry about." Everyone turns to Gwendal just as he stops in front of them.

Wolfram looks surprised at the news, "Brother? Nothing to worry about…that means?" Wolfram encourages his brother to elaborate, so they could understand what he's on about.

"Just now there was a pledge from Cabalcade," Gwendal informs them of the great news. "Their nation's king came to our country, and said he would like to speak with his majesty."

Suddenly Anissina pops up from behind Gwendal scaring the shit out of everyone, causing them to jump slightly. "I got it! If you insist, then I have no choice. With my evil goods, we will drive them out!" She exclaims happily holding up some fish shaped thing.

Gwendal tries to talk to her, "No one said we needed that!" She just ignores him and carries on smiling. Everyone feels as if their energy is suddenly sucked from them, at the idea of her new invention. Yuuri is the one who asks the question 'why' about Gwendal's statement from before.

"You defeated the pirates who attacked the passengers, right?" Yuuri nods, "Cabalcade's king's eldest son was on that ship. He eloped with a merchant girl."

Ryuu has a feeling he knows who the king's son is, so did Yuuri going by the look on his face. "That man said you took care of him and reported it to the king. His name is Cristo Hyscliff."

Yuuri, Conrad and Ryuu all lean back in shocked surprise. Yuuri stutters, "M…Mr Sh…Shiny head?!" Gwendal nods in confirmation to Yuuri's exclamation.

A bad feeling suddenly hits Ryuu and he has an idea why, so he tries to sneak away but fails. As Gwendal notices Ryuu sneaking off an evil glint appears in his blue eyes, before he grabs Ryuu by the collar and drags him to the office. They have piles of paper work to do.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO! Yuuri, Conrad, anyone help me! I don't want to do paper work!" Ryuu screams as he's dragged down the hall and round the corner. "My sweet Ryuu," Gunter exclaims running after the pair. Conrad, Yuuri and Anissina watch the trio in amusement.

**…Next day…**

Ryuu wakes up in his room that was given to him, still tired and his muscles hurting. _"Gwendal is a demon, no pun intent. I swear he's Satan himself! Oh my poor body. My hands, I can't feel my hands. May be a bath will help."_ Ryuu thinks to himself as he grabs his towel from the Chester drawers.

Once at the baths that Yuuri and he landed in, the first time he came here. He strips naked, walks into the warm soothing water, and closes his eyes relaxing his aching muscles. He is so relaxed he didn't notice Yuuri run into the baths, only when he feels the water move does he opens his eyes. Yuuri sees Ryuu nods a hello, Ryuu doing the same before closes his eyes again, and then Yuuri relaxes in the water letting out a sigh of bliss.

It lasts a moment until both Ryuu and he are sucked down into the water, through the water tunnel and into the black whole.

**…In Japan; Bath house…**

Ken is confused as hell, one moment he thinks he sees Yuuri and his brother getting pulled into the water, and disappearing. The next thing is he finds them to be unconscious in the water, and still in Japan. Ken just shakes his head and drags the both of them out, _"Didn't my brother have his close on, when he came in here?"_ Ken thinks but ignores it.

"Big brother Ryuu! Yuuri!" He repeats this while shaking them, until he wakes them up. Yuuri is the first to wake up naked.

"What are you doing here?" Yuuri asks Ken noticing he's sitting beside him. An annoyed look falls on Ken's face, "Why? Aren't you the one who almost drown in the bath tub?" Ken questions Yuuri.

Yuuri remembers what happened in the other world, and smiles. "I've decided 'Eternal safe Doctrine'." Yuuri declares proudly to himself.

Ken laughs, "Out of the blue again! What's up with you, making such a manly comment? Anyway what are we going to do about him?" Ken asks as he points to his unconscious naked brother lying on the floor.

Yuuri and Ken just look at Ryuu then at each other, sighing tiredly.

* * *

(1)Side note: this is a popular phrase used in baseball in japan. It refers to the home team hitting a game-winning homerun in the bottom of the 9th inning.

(2)Side note: Stoffel is Cecilia's brother. When she became the Maoh she made the mistake of asking him for help, and trusting his decisions, so he started to control her. That's when she made the stupid choice of following her brother's words, causing pain to her fellow Mazoku. He was found out and dealt with.

(3)Side note: Gymnastic exercises to achieve bodily fitness and grace of movement.

* * *

i know it's a bit fast for Gunter to be falling in love, right? Well come on its Gunter, it only took him a day to fall in love with Yuuri in the anime and manga. lol


	11. Moonlit Plot P1

**Dragon warrior of shin makoku theme song: **fable of dreams by lunatic

**Dragon warrior of Shin Makoku**

Side note: Hiya everyone I have decided that yes I will be following the episodes but there will be one or two, may be more that I won't do and in its place will be an original chapter, one of mine, that will go into more depth with Gunter's and Ryuu's relationship. Also it will have Ryuu bonding with the others, mainly Gwendal and Gisela (Gunter's adopted daughter) when she finally turns up. Lol

**Warning:** this anime/manga doesn't belong to me (I wish it did lol), it belongs to Tomo Takabayashi and I'm really bad at tenses, so if hardly anything makes sense that's why. Sorry.

**Subbed anime:** Kyo Kara Moah

**Type:** Gunter/OC….yaoi (boyxboy)

"hello"…..means speaking

_"hello"…..means thinking_

_"hello"….means flashback/memory_

* * *

**"Moonlit Plot" (part 1)**

Silence. That's all that could be heard in the forest, nothing but silence. Suddenly a slight shuffle in a small shed-like dark building in the forest disturbs the silence, the atmosphere tense despite it being morning. The sunlight shines through an open door illuminating the room, four male figures dressed head to toe in black stand in the room; waiting and ready. One of the four look to the open door just as another figure dressed in black, walks pass the door leading a black horse by the reins behind him.

**…Stoffel von Spitzweg's mansion…**

The sunlight shines its warm rays through the five large windows of an office. Inside the office stands two men; one behind an oak desk in the middle of the room near the windows, and the other in front of it watching the other man. The pair of men is surrounded by two walls of oak bookshelves on either side of the room; a purple rug lying right in the middle of the room. The man behind the desk, who this office belongs to, is none other than Stoffel von Spitzweg, Cecilia's older brother. His dirty blonde hair is slicked back out of his dull blue eyes, his short beard and moustache of the same colour neatly trimmed. The other man is raven, Stoffel's servant and right hand man. His hair is chest-length and black tied at the back at the nape of his neck, a clump of hair falling in front of one of his dark brown eyes.

Raven watches as Stoffel paces back and forth behind the desk grunting now and then, he decides to say something. "Can't seem to calm down, your Excellency?" Raven lowers his eyes to the desk.

Stoffel just scoffs at Raven's question, still pacing he replies with an angry huff, "How can I be calm? I, Stoffel, who was the regent to the former 26th Maoh, my sister Cecilia, was thrown out of the current Moah's palace." He crosses his arms trying to stop himself from hitting anything, or Raven in his anger. When that doesn't work he slams his hands down onto the desk and glares at Raven.

"Of all people, Gwendal is the one who is managing everything for his majesty! And now Wolfram is his majesty's fiancé."Stoffel pauses in his angry rant, taking a deep breath and grinds his teeth together. "They're falling into his majesty's scheme."

Raven looks at Stoffel confused as Stoffel walks to stand in front of the window, huffing angrily_. _"Conrad is always by his majesty's side and is spoiling him. He's always been like that in the past! They all treat me like some old man and make me look like a fool!" Stoffel exclaims the last part angrily his fists clenching tightly.

Raven having seen Stoffel angry before stays calm, and tries to calm down his master. "This is a time of happiness. His majesty will soon realize that he will be in of your Excellency's help." He says softly hoping what he says works.

"In order to make that happen, we are currently making arrangements." Raven informs him a slight smile on his lips, eyes still looking down at the desk. He holds in a sigh of relief as he watches Stoffel calm down.

Stoffel turns to look at Raven intrigued and slightly happy by the news_, "_Is that so? If I leave things to you, then there will be no mistakes. I'm counting on you Raven." With that said Stoffel returns to his place in front of the window, staring out at the land surrounding his home.

Raven on the other hand suddenly looks as, if the weight of the world is on his shoulders. None the less he doesn't let that bother him, bows at the waist with one hand on his chest, before looking up from the desk a devious glint in his eyes. "Yes sir."

**…In japan…**

Once again it is a sunny day in Japan for it being autumn. It's warm rays contrasting nicely against the slightly chilly wind, as it blows through the air ruffling the brown, red and gold leaves on the trees. A blue Suzuki motorbike 600 speeds down the busy road, the rider's Egyptian blue leather coat flying through the air behind him; swerving in and out of traffic the rider suddenly takes a sharp turn around a corner, slight smoke coming from the tires at the friction caused by said tires rubbing against the road.

Five minutes later the motorbike pulls into the car park of the baseball courts and turns off the engine; if you listen closely you can hear the tell-tale signs of a practice match coming to an end. The rider takes off his black helmet to reveal the face of Ryuu Murata; blinking his eyes against the now full glare of the sun, as the helmet had blocked most of the sun out. Ryuu gets off the motorbike placing the helmet on the seat as he did so, brushes down his clothes and walks towards the courts.

Ryuu walks out onto the court just as everyone starts to leave. Looking around for his brother and Yuuri he spots them standing in the middle of the court; with a grin he walks towards the pair his cane making a dull thudding on the dirt ground. "I'm just happy that I can play in the match." He hears Yuuri say to Ken once he's close enough.

"Yeah, and the team is looking good," Ryuu comments causing the pair to jump and spin around to face him. Ken looks surprised and annoyed at his brother while Yuuri looks surprised and happy to see him. "Ryuu!" The pair exclaim together.

Ryuu pushes down a chuckle threatening to escape as he stops in front of the boys, "Good morning boys." He greets amusement shining in his black eyes. Ken just shakes his head at his brother, before looking to Yuuri, "But you know Shibuya, you're actually a leader-type." Ken compliments Yuuri.

Yuuri smiles in embarrassment with his eyes closed, his left hand rubbing the back of his head. "Nothing good will happen if both of you are just being kind with your words." Yuuri comments as all three of them walk across the court to the changing rooms.

"We're serious! Everybody follows you, right big brother?" Ken insists directing the last part to Ryuu. Ryuu gives a grin chuckling lightly, "Right." He replies agreeing with Ken's statement, because Ryuu should know the most as he has been with and watching Yuuri grow into a leader, when they were in the other world. Ryuu has to admit he's very proud of Yuuri.

"You think so? That would be nice." Yuuri mutters under his breath hoping Ken is right about him; his left hand rubs the back of his head again, a warm feeling filling him at the complements. An expression of concentration sweeps over his face, his lips twisting into a tight-lipped smile. _"There are so many things I don't know when I'm the one at the top,"_ Yuuri thinks as he remembers his time in the other world.

Ryuu walks a little behind the pair lost in his own thoughts, _"I wonder how everyone is doing? I hope they're alright. That bad feeling from earlier hasn't left me yet, and I think it has something to do with the other world."_ While Ryuu is lost in his thoughts he vaguely hears Yuuri say something about a ball; barely registering the fact that Yuuri is jumping over a metal wire fence, which separates the lake and baseball courts.

Ryuu is jerked out of his thoughts by Yuuri's surprised yelp, and the sound of water splashing. Spinning round Ryuu jogs over to the fence stopping next to his brother, and stares at Yuuri who has fallen into the lake. The water in that area of the lake hardly covers Yuuri's hand, making Ryuu breath a sign of relief before annoyance replaces it. "Idiot!" Ryuu mutters.

"Don't worry. I can stand up in the water in this area." Yuuri reassures the brothers with a smile annoying Ryuu a little more, and making Ken angry enough that he shouts out Yuuri's last name 'Shibuya' in frustration.

Yuuri just laughs off Ken's anger and Ryuu's annoyance. A boy with short black hair, brown eyes and wearing the baseball team uniform stops beside the brothers, Ryuu noticing him first nudges Ken in the leg with his cane. Once he has Ken's attention Ryuu discreetly nods his head at the boy.

The boy seeing Ken looking at him starts to speak, "Manger. It's about the uniforms…" He pauses not really wanting to continue, "I took the blue uniforms to the cleaners and…"

Ryuu stops paying attention as he hears Yuuri's startled gasp, turning he sees why. The very shallow water around Yuuri has begun to swirl and curl in on its-self. _"He's being summoned! I'm not letting him leave me behind!"_ Ryuu thinks as he jumps over the metal wire fence, running into the water just as Yuuri is pulled under, through the tunnel and into the black hole. Ryuu following behind him grabs Yuuri's ankle so as not to lose sight of him.

**…Other world; Original king's palace…**

_"Erg! Another headache, great!"_ Ryuu thinks as he pushes himself up onto his hands and knees; water drips from his soaked clothes and hair, while he sits back onto the backs of his legs. Ryuu sits there in the water leaving his coat, which has fallen over his head on the way there, covering his whole head waiting for his headache to go.

"Why is it always like this with water? Can't there be a time when I just have to open a door which leads to other world, or maybe someone picks me up in a carriage or something?" Ryuu hears Yuuri whine from beside him.

Yuuri sits up looking around to see where he landed this time, ignoring the lily pads on his head. He holds in a groan once he sees Ryuu next to him, "Again? He's here again? Well I should be happy I'm not on my own." Yuuri mutters looking around some more, it is then that he notices they both seem to have landed in a water fountain, in what looks to be like a court yard of some castle.

Yuuri huffs out a sigh his expression contorting into a scowl as annoyance starts to fill him. He whips his head round at the sound of small female whimpers, coming from the right of him. The whimpers are coming from a young girl with blonde-brown hair in pigtails, and purple eyes tinted with fear wearing some sort of Japanese style priestess uniform. Noticing how scared she looks Yuuri tries push down his annoyance, relax his expression and smile. Yuuri suddenly feels as if this has happened before, talk about déjà vu.

"Oh, miss. I'm not anyone suspicious." Yuuri tries to reassure her it didn't work. Ryuu, whose headache has now mostly disappeared, snorts at Yuuri's attempt in amusement. Ryuu carefully stands up so as not to slip attracting the attention of the girl. "Someone! Someone...!" The girl screams in fright bringing everyone to alert.

As the girl screams groups of girls/women all different but wearing the same uniform start to appear; seemly pouring out of the cracks in the walls, some even leans out the open windows from the second floor. Once the girl finishes screaming; three women wearing the girl's version of a guard's uniform and carrying weapons, a long staff with a curved blade at the end, surrounds the fountain pointing their weapons at the pair.

"All girls? Is this an all-girls school?" Yuuri wonders as he looks around at all the girls staring at Ryuu and him. Ryuu curious of what's going on starts the struggle of getting his coat off his head. A woman with sharp brown-gold eyes and long yellow-blonde hair in a high ponytail, short bangs parted in the middle falls on either side of her face stands in front of the pair. "Who are you?" She snaps glaring.

"This is the original Maoh's palace. It is forbidden for any man to enter without permission." A woman from Yuuri's right with shoulder length purple hair and eyes informs them sharply, drawing Yuuri's attention to her.

Ryuu stops in his struggle for a moment after he hears that, a look of concentration on his face. _"So he__is here! I can just about sense him."_ Ryuu thinks not sure what to feel about what he has discovered.

Yuuri on the other hand looks confused as hell, "Original Maoh's palace?" He questions her only to jerk back in surprise, when the blonde in front of him thrusts her weapon forward slightly into his face. "Be quiet! And get out of the fountain! Both of you!" She snipingly orders the pair of them. "Don't do anything weird!"

Yuuri stands up so quickly that the lily pads that cover his head falls off, revealing his black hair and eyes. While Ryuu, already standing, finally pushes his coat off his head also revealing his wavy black hair and eyes. "Okay! Okay!" Yuuri mutters as he holds his hands in the air, Ryuu just sighs in slight irritation at the situation.

To say everyone is surprised is an understatement. Once their black hair and eyes are revealed the three women surrounding them lower their weapons; a blush covers the face of the third woman guard on the left of Ryuu, her long dark brown hair in a high ponytail and her green eyes sparkling. Suddenly all the girls starting screaming like fan-girls, crying out 'His Majesty' or 'King Yuuri' and lastly 'Lord Ryuu'. The last one annoyed Ryuu greatly as he has a feeling Gunter has opened that big mouth of his, and told everyone who Ryuu really is.

The three women kneel down on one knee, casting their eyes to the floor in shame of their actions. "I did not know it was you, your majesty, lord Ryuu. Please forgive my rudeness." The blonde apologizes the other two women apologize as well. The girls suddenly freeze and go quiet and the three women tense in fear, as Ryuu bends down to grab his cane out of the water before standing up right again. Noticing the air now thick with tension Ryuu starts to feel bad but an idea to rectify it comes to mind quite quickly.

Ryuu walks to the blonde woman, stopping in front of her and then places his left hand on her head; patting it gently he watches as some of the tension leaves her body_. _"It is ok. You were only doing your duty that was given to you. And for that King Yuuriand I do not blame you." Ryuu bends down slightly, gently grabbing the women's arms and brings her to stand up right. The blonde woman looks confused and a little flustered, if the slight blush is anything to go by, at Ryuu closeness. With a smile Ryuu leans forward, giving the woman's forehead a quick peck, before letting go of her arms and stepping back beside Yuuri.

The girls break out into another screaming fan-girl fit , bringing the blonde woman out of her dazed state by shouting out things like, 'He's so kind' or 'Awww, I want him to kiss me too'. Ryuu ignores it though as Yuuri decides to speak up, "Don't worry about it. It's your job, right?"

The women's eyes close smiling a little, "Such compassionate words. As expected from the man who was chosen by the original king. Not forgetting the reincarnation of the dragon warrior Rikiya." She opens her eyes smiling bigger and brighter.

Yuuri's bashful side appears as he rubs the back of his head, an awkward smile on his face. "Wow! Am I that popular? After being unpopular for fifteen years…this is my first time." Ryuu stifles a laugh as he grins at Yuuri's statement.

Yuuri's and Ryuu's names being shouted catches the pair's attention, causing them to look to the left of Ryuu. Wolfram, Gunter and Conrad are walking towards them happy to see the pair. Well Conrad and Gunter looks happy but Wolfram, once again caught up in his jealousy, looks furious and is pointing at Yuuri exclaiming angrily. "Once again, you try to be friendly with people without considering the feelings of others!"

Ryuu just sighs shaking his head at the couple as he steps out of the fountain; as soon as he's out of the fountain Gunter jumps on him trapping him in a bear hug. A massive blush covers Ryuu's face, his heart now beating wildly in his chest and his mind goes blank to everything, but the feel of Gunter's long arms wrapped around his waist. Ryuu ties to calm down his beating heart afraid that Gunter, with his bowed head snuggling into Ryuu's chest, will hear it.

Unknown to Ryuu a smile breaks out on Gunter's face as he hears Ryuu's heart beat wildly. With a silent chuckle Gunter turns his head, so that his nose is buried in Ryuu's chest and takes in Ryuu's scent of musky old books and mint. He quietly purrs in satisfaction, his body tingling at being so close to Ryuu; jumping slightly when he feels one Ryuu's arms wrap around his shoulders, then fingers stroking his hair lightly occasionally said fingers catch on a knot pulling his hair. Gunter could feel his cock becoming hard, as his hair being pulled has always been anerogenous **(1)** spot on his body. Gunter pulls away from Ryuu hoping that Ryuu didn't feel anything, then making sure to hide his growing erection he goes to stand beside Wolfram.

"Wolfram! Men are not allowed in this area, right?"Yuuri asks as he steps out of the fountain then adds as an afterthought. "Why are you here?"

Conrad smiles at Yuuri_, _"As long as you get permission men can come in." Conrad informs him placing a towel around Yuuri's shoulders, while Gunter takes pleasure in drying Ryuu himself ignoring Ryuu's protests of 'I can do it myself' or 'stop that'.

"Thanks Conrad. Um…Where is this?" Yuuri enquires looking to Gunter only for Conrad it answer causing Yuuri to look at him, "This is the original Maoh's palace, in honour of the first Maoh."

Ryuu remembers seeing this place once, when he looked out one of the east windows of blood pledge castle. "You can see this place over the mountains from the north-east wing of blood pledge castle, Right?" Ryuu speaks up finally getting Gunter to stop, before looking to said man for confirmation. Gunter eyes shine with pride, a wide smile on his face and nods 'yes'.

Yuuri looks to Ryuu then back to Conrad and says in wonder, "So it's nearby." Wolfram who has now cooled off but still has a small scowl on his face, decides to chip in on the conversation seeing a chance to state his opinion. "And, besides you're the king of this country. You shouldn't have to go off to another world. Neither should you Ryuu."

A small child's voice is heard behind the group, "But those are the decisions of the great new Maoh, and lord Ryuu." The group turns to look behind them; Ryuu and Yuuri becoming surprised at seeing a young child with long floor-length, grey hair parted down the middle. Two dark purple eyes stare at the group twinkle happily, as bangs as long as the rest of her hair falls on either side of her face. She also is where a priestess uniform but it's different from the others.

Yuuri and Ryuu notices everyone besides the group bow to her as she passes them_, _"Um, is she an important person?" Yuuri whispers in Conrad's ear; Conrad bends down so Yuuri could whisper to him.

"She is this palace's oldest maiden, the original maiden, Ulrike." Conrad informs Yuuri while Ryuu who hears them tries to determine her age.

"Wow! A small girl like her?" Yuuri exclaims quietly as he stares at Ulrike getting a chuckle from Ryuu and Conrad both smiling, well more of a smirk for Ryuu.

"It's very rare for you to come out of the oracle's temple." Gunter states as Ulrike stops in front of Ryuu, Yuuri and Conrad. Ryuu stares at her with his eyebrows drawn together in concentration, and his lips forming a tight-lipped frown as he thinks. _"Hmmm, from the way she carries herself and the look in her eyes. I'd say she's about 700 or 800 years old."_

Ulrike stares at the three for a second before bowing at the waist, "Nice to meet you, King Yuuri, Lord Ryuu." She greets the tone of her soft, airy and child-like. She then goes on to introduce her, "I am the head of the original king's palace, the original shine maiden, Ulrike."

Yuuri is quick to bow back feeling surprised at how formal she is being with him, "Oh, thank you for such a formal introduction." Yuuri then straightens himself and gives her a smile, while Ryuu shakes his head at Yuuri's lack of knowledge of how to greet certain people and act around them. _"I'll have Gunter teach Yuu-chan more about this world's customs, while he teaches me how to read and write this world's human language." _

Once Yuuri is done Ryuu steps forward and gently grabs one of her hands in his left one; bowing over their joined hands till his forehead touches their hands, he introduces himself in the correct and most formal way he remembers you have to greet a high shine maiden. "It's an honour to meet you, the original shine maiden, Ulrike. I am Murata Ryuu the 20th reincarnation of Rikiya, the dragon warrior of Shin Makoku." Ulrike gives a small smile and places her free hand on Ryuu's head, signalling that the introduction pleases her and a sign of acceptance. Ryuu stands up straight quickly but gracefully, returning her smiles once up right.

Yuuri stares a Ryuu in shock; he has never heard Ryuu be so formal and polite before. He finds it quite strange seeing Ryuu act like this. "Why's Ryuu being so formal?" Yuuri whispers to Conrad.

Conrad looks from Ryuu then to Yuuri a smile gracing his face, "That your majesty, this is the correct way to greet the high shine maiden. Any other way is an offence to her. " At Yuuri's panicked expression Conrad continues quickly to reassure him that he did nothing wrong, "But don't worry, your majesty. You did not offend her; everyone knows that you are still very new to this world's customs."

Yuuri, even with Conrad's reassurance, feels guilty at the thought of offending Ulrike. _"I've decided I'll learn more about this world! That way I can't offend anyone, even if it is by accident." _ Yuuri thinks determinedly.

Suddenly Ulrike claps her hands together, her eyes going wide and sparkly as her lips pull into a wide smile. The look and actions make her look every bit a child at a toy store. "You both truly have such mysterious black hair and black eyes." She exclaims in fascinated wonder.

Ryuu raises one eyebrow at her, while Yuuri just signs in slight annoyance muttering under his breath. "Again?" Ulrike lifts up her hands to touch Yuuri's face; Wolfram being the possessive idiot he is, moves to stand in front of Yuuri glaring at her slightly.

"Even if you are the original shine maiden, don't touch my fiancée with such impunity!" Wolfram snaps.

Yuuri jerks at Wolfram's tone of voice before sighing tiredly, "Are you still saying that? If I were to marry, I would prefer to marry a girl rather than a guy."

Wolfram turns his body slightly to face Yuuri, an expression of annoyance and disbelief on his face. "What do you mean you prefer a girl?! Even though she may look like this, Ulrike is more than 800 yrs. Old!"

Yuuri snaps his head round to stares at a smiling Ulrike in disbelief and shock, "800 yrs. Old?!" Yuuri couldn't believe it; she doesn't even look over twelve.

Unfortunately for Wolfram and Yuuri they didn't see Ryuu's expression change into anger, or the hand that he raises to hit them with. Conrad and Gunter see it but don't say anything, only watch as Ryuu's hand connects with the back of their heads one directly after the other. Wolfram holding the back of his head snaps his head round to glare at Ryuu; jumping in shock as his eyes meet Ryuu's angry ones, nearly whimpering at the dark glare being sent Yuuri and his way. Yuuri, knowing better than to glare at Ryuu when he's angry, just looks at him. A clear warning flashes in Ryuu's eyes which Wolfram and Yuuri pick up quickly, 'Respect your elders, young ones. Or there will be consequences.' Ryuu's sadistic side basks in the fear flowing from them in waves, sniggering at the look of terror on their now sheet-white pale faces, as they thought about what said consequences could be.

Conrad and Gunter both chuckle at the scene before them, Ulrike giving a small giggle of her own. When Ryuu stops glaring at them they both sigh in relief. Yuuri looks to Ulrike again and whining, "First Cecilia-sama, and now Ulrike. I can never figure out the age of Mazoku. "

Ryuu chuckles as Conrad and him share a smile over Yuuri's head; huffing Gunter glares at Conrad feeling jealous at how close, Ryuu and Conrad have become closer since Ryuu came to this world. "More so than humans, the Mazoku are a long-lived species. Well, Ulrike is special. Most Mazoku are actually five times older than they look." Conrad informs Yuuri.

"Ah! So that's how it is." Yuuri chirps.

**…Inside the original king's palace; oracle's room…**

The group walk into a huge and quite dark room with Ulrike in front of them. On the floor lending from the door to a set of marble stairs on the other side of the room, that has a waterfall of water falling down a slightly raised out wall, which bares the original king's symbol in gold, is a lavender coloured carpet. On either side of the carpet is a row of tall golden candelabrums** (2)** all baring white flaming candles.

"This is the oracle's room. This is the place where we, the maidens, bestow the original Maoh's words." Ulrike explains to them, more for the benefit of Yuuri and Ryuu.

"The original Maoh? But he died a long time ago. You can still hear him?" Yuuri asks wonder and confusion clouding his tone of voice. No one in the group seems to notice Ryuu slow down to a stop, stand there with his eyes closed, as a look of serenity washes over his face. _"Hello my friend. Don't worry, you will be free soon, I promise you that." _ Ryuu thinks as a warm presence surrounds him, in a hug-like gesture. Knowing it's his friend's soul Ryuu smiles; slowly his smile disappears when he feels a second presence, of pure evil, taking over his friend's soul. _"I'm sorry my friend, but please try to hang on a little longer._"

"The original Maoh's spirit is sleeping deep in this palace. He watches over Shin Makoku's people." Gunter's voice breaks Ryuu out of his trance-like state, and he quickly walks back over to the group.

Yuuri looks to Gunter curiosity clearly across his face and lacing his voice, "He's working even after death? That's rough." Yuuri didn't like the idea of work even after he dies.

Conrad chuckles at Yuuri's statement, with a big smile on his face. "I suppose so." It isn't hard to hear how amused Conrad is by Yuuri.

The group come to a stop at the bottom of the stairs; Ulrike prays to the original king before turning to face the others. "King Yuuri. I have been waiting a long time to meet you in person like this. The same goes for you to lord Ryuu." Ulrike says smiling.

It dawns on Yuuri that he never saw her at the coronation they had to make him king, "Oh yeah! We never met at the coronation." Yuuri state it as a fact, well because it is.

Ulrike suddenly looks so very sad, "That's right. I'm not allowed to leave this place." She pauses for a second, "Ever since I came here as a maiden, I have never been out of this palace."

"EH! What?! Does that mean you haven't been outside for 800yrs?!" Yuuri exclaims as his expression twists into one of surprise, confusion colouring his black eyes, and his jaw nearly hitting the floor at the news.

Ryuu steps forward with Yuuri till they are standing right in front of Ulrike. Compassion swims in Ryuu's eyes as he smiles gently at her, while determination lights up Yuuri eyes. "You should go out and breathe some fresh air once in a while." Yuuri lectures her as if she is his little sister.

Ryuu interrupts Yuuri who's lecturing her by doing something that surprises everyone; kneeling down he wraps his arms around her small frame, and hugs her gently. Ulrike stiffens in shock as first then relaxes and hugs him back, "Do not look so sad, it doesn't look right on such a pretty face." Ryuu whispers in her ear causing her to giggle and smile; pulling back as Ulrike giggles Ryuu sees the smile and smiles with her. "Don't worry, I have a feeling you will see what it's like outside soon." Her smile grows bigger at Ryuu's words. As Ryuu pulls away from the hug and stands up, happy to know he cheered her up, he hears Ulrike whisper a 'thank you'. With a small smile Ryuu goes to stand beside Gunter, ignoring the way said male is staring at him.

Gunter stares at Ryuu, who's now beside him, lovingly. He could see how sad Ulrike was about never being able to leave, he so wanted to do something for her but didn't know what. So it came as quite a surprise when Ryuu hugged her. At first all Gunter could feel was jealousy, slight anger and possessiveness as the two hugged, when Ryuu whispered into her ear making her giggle that added fuel to the fire inside of him. Gunter tried to think clearly about Ryuu's actions, instead of letting his love for Ryuu rule him. Now with Ryuu standing beside him it dawns on him that Ulrike looks so much happier. _"He was cheering her up! My sweet Ryuu, your small gestures of kindness, only made me fall in love with you deeper than before. Oh, my love!" _ Gunter thinks longingly as he hugs himself around the waist, imaging it to be Ryuu he's hugging as his body wiggles in a snake-like motion.

Yuuri seeing its ok to continue he does so bringing Ulrike's attention back to him, "Some light exercise is good for your health." He adds in a random comment, "My mum has been worrying about her waistline, so she was thinking of starting to jog."

Ulrike has never received so much kindness before, that fact that it is from King Yuuri and Lord Ryuu is overwhelming. She is so happy that she has an urge to jump up and down, while shouting about how happy she really is. Knowing how inappropriate that would be for an original shine such as her, she pushes the urge down but smiles widely and holds Yuuri's hands. "Your majesty and Lord Ryuu is so kind." She exclaims lightly joy flowing though the tone of her voice.

Seeing that she's touching Yuuri even after he said not too, Wolfram speed walks over to the pair before bringing his arm down in a slicing motion, breaking a part their joined hands. "I said, 'don't touch him!' Besides didn't you have a reason for calling him here…sorry them?"

"Call? You mean you've been calling us to this world?" Yuuri questions as he looks from a jealous and angry Wolfram, to a happy Ulrike. This came as a surprise to Ryuu, as even he wasn't sure on who is calling them here. He had a feeling he knew at first and this just confirmed, that his suspicion is correct, _"So I am right. He is using her as a conductor for his magic, to bring us here."_

Ulrike just smiles at Yuuri, "Yes. You're the one who has the original Maoh's spirit within you, so I can guide your majesty to come here." She informs him, her dark purple eyes sparkling.

"What about Ryuu-kun? How come he can come here to?" Yuuri questions her curiously but it's Ryuu himself that answers him.

"Think about it Yuu-chan. If having the original Maoh's spirit within you, can bring you here. Then with me being the reincarnation of Rikiya, I'm bound to be able to come here if summoned." Ryuu tells him lightly as he does want Yuuri to feel like an idiot, even though he can be sometimes.

Yuuri looks to Ryuu then at Ulrike for confirmation, "Lord Ryuu is right. As Lord Rikiya's soul is originally from here and with Lord Ryuu being his reincarnation, he can come here if summoned or of his own will."

Ryuu looks surprised at that bit of information she just supplied him with. Seeing his surprised expression she continues, "Did you not know Lord Ryuu? Oh, well! Um…there is a spell that can create a portal from this world to the other, but I'm afraid it has been lost for the last 700yrs."

A silence covers the group until Yuuri shatters it, "Oh well, it would be really helpful if you could have given more consideration to the place and time." He say sheepishly with a hand rubbing the back of his head, "And? What am I to do this time?" Yuuri asks as he stops rubbing his head, letting his arm fall to his side.

All of a sudden Ulrike looks so shy, light dusting of red covers her cheeks as she says quietly. "This time…I just wanted to see you and Lord Ryuu." Yuuri looks confused and Ryuu's expression turns blank. (Like Haruhi from Ouran high school host club)

"Well, everyone has been able to see you both, while I was the only one who hasn't. So I told the original Maoh it's unfair, and he said that he would grant my wish." She explains with shining eyes and a wide smile.

Understanding slowly starts to cover Yuuri's face, while a slightly irritated expression instantly appears on Ryuu's face. _"Laugh it up, my friend laugh it up. I'm glad you find that funny. Why do you annoy and tease me, even while you're dead?! Damn it!" _ Ryuu thinks as he can feel his friend's mirth **(3) **surround him, and knows his friend can hear him.

"That's why both of us were pulled in from the river?" Yuuri rhetorically asks. All Ulrike did is smile at them with closed eyes, the group sweat drop at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Thinking everyone is mad at her, Ulrike pulls out the water works. Ulrike's eyes start to water as a sad expression appears on her face, "But…but…" She starts making her voice quiver.

Everyone jerks back thinking they have upset her, "I'm not mad at you or anything." Yuuri is quick to say Conrad follows by says, "Without you his majesty and lord Ryuu is unable to come to this world. We all thank you for that." Yuuri nods his head in agreement.

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief as Ulrike is once again happy, "I'm so glad!" She exclaims happily with shining eyes, while Yuuri laughs nervously. Wolfram just stares blankly at Yuuri and mutters under his breath, "Sheesh! You're friendly to anyone."

Ryuu decides to make this opportunity go in his favour; nudging Gunter's leg with his cane Ryuu motions for Gunter to bend down, so he can whisper in his ear. "Gunter we could use this time to teach Yuuri how to be a Maoh." Gunter blushes as Ryuu's breathe blows over his ear but nods in agreement; looking out the corner of his eye Gunter notices a dusting of red appear on Ryuu's cheeks, he couldn't help but think of how inviting Ryuu looks when he blushes.

"Erm…Could you also teach me how to read and write this world's human language. It's seems to have changed a lot in the last four thousand years, since I was here as Rikiya." Ryuu asks as embarrassment fills him. Gunter turns to look at him fully and smiles gently, while nodding his head 'yes'.

"Well then, this is a good opportunity for you to take your time learning what to do as a Maoh." Gunter states as he turns his whole body towards Yuuri.

Yuuri really didn't like the sound of that, you could tell by the look on his face. "Learning, huh!" He breathes out with a sigh. Gunter turns slightly to address Ulrike, "Well, excuse us, Ulrike."

Ulrike smiles happily trying not to show how sad she is to see them go, "I'm so happy that I was able to meet you, your majesty, lord Ryuu."

Yuuri smiles at Ulrike, "I'll come again." Wolfram roughly grabs Yuuri's ear, making him yelp in pain as wolfram pulls him out of the room.

Wolfram sighs in annoyance before spitting out, "You stupid wimp!"

Everyone just sweat drops at the two, "Wolfram! How could you do that to his majesty's ear?" Gunter shouts out in concern. Ryuu unsuspectingly feels something tighten in his chest, making it slightly hard for him to breathe. His left hand shoots up to his chest, and rubs it trying to make the feeling go away.

As Gunter runs after the pair trying to stop Wolfram from hurting Yuuri, the tight feeling changes into a knotting burning sensation. _"What is this feeling? Am I jealous? I can't be! Why would I be jealous of Gunter showing concern to someone else….other than me?! Damn it! Why? It's not as if I like him that way. Do I? Even if I didn't Gunter wouldn't look at someone like me. Fuck it! I have too many problems on my shoulders as it is, I don't need this shit! I'll just ignore it and hopefully this strange feeling will go away." _ Ryuu thinks to himself as with each passing thought the angrier he gets. Ryuu suddenly feels tired as the strange feeling and his anger evaporates; with slumped shoulders Ryuu follows Gunter, Yuuri and Wolfram out the room.

While Ryuu is lost in his thoughts Conrad notices it but did not say anything, only smirks with a knowing glint in his eyes. Conrad turns to Ulrike, bowing at the waist before going to leave. "Conrad." Ulrike calls catching his attention, "Something bad is about to happen."

Conrad looks a little disgruntled at the news and sigh warily, "Yes, I know. I will protect his majesty at all costs." He smiles tiredly at Ulrike.

A sad expression falls over Ulrike's face as her eyes become hard and serious, "Conrad, if anything were to happen to you and now lord Ryuu, he will be very sad." She states.

Conrad jerks in surprise at her expression and the look in her eyes, "Yes, I understand that very well." He tells her before leaving to catch up with the rest of them. Ulrike sighs, shakes her head, turns to the wall waterfall and starts to pray.

**…Outside the palace; at the front entrance…**

Once they are outside Yuuri sees the horse and cringes, "Since you're a wimp, you can't ride well. I'll let you sit behind me." Wolfram states once again insulting Yuuri.

Yuuri just scoffs, "You. You let me ride on you the other day." Yuuri says as he tries not to snap at Wolfram's insults. Yuuri runs up to a blue-black coloured horse and hugs its neck, ignoring Wolfram. "Good horse. What's its name?" The horse snorts blowing Yuuri's hair lightly.

Gunter smiles at Yuuri, "That's your majesty's horse, so you should give him a name." Gunter informs Yuuri, who's gone back to hugging the horse's neck.

A bright smile breaks out on Yuuri's face at the news, "Really?! Then, um…Ao! **(4) **Horse names should be 'Ao'." The horse in question neighs as if accepting the name it is given.

Gunter smiles a closed eye smile, saying happily. "He looks happy. If a horse can be named by your majesty, I wish to be a horse." Wolfram growls lowly at Gunter's statement, causing Gunter to look anywhere but him.

Ryuu, who's standing beside Wolfram, again feels that knotting burning sensation at Gunter's words, but tries to ignore it. Shame to say it doesn't work; before he knows it he opens his mouth and says, "Why would you want to change your name, Gunter? I'll think the name you have now, suits you perfectly." It's only when he notices Wolfram staring at him in surprised amusement, while Gunter stares at him with shocked eyes and a red blush covering his whole face like a mask, does Ryuu realize what he's said and blush too.

Yuuri is as always oblivious to what's happening in front of him, "I'm going to ride him." Yuuri declares as he looks back to the three, a happy smile on his face. Wolfram sighs, walks to his cream horse and mounts it, "All right, let's hurry up and go wimp!" With a snap of the reigns the horse took off, leaving the rest to watch him go.

Yuuri sighs in frustration, "Don't call me a wimp!" He shouts to Wolfram unsure if Wolfram heard him or not. Not a second later, Conrad exits the original king's palace, comes to stand next to Yuuri and Ao the horse. Yuuri notices the stressed look on Conrad's face that wasn't there before, "Conrad? Anything wrong?" He asks in concern for his godfather.

Conrad forces a smile on his face so as not to worry Yuuri, not that Yuuri notices, and shakes his head. "No, I'm perfectly fine. Now let's go."

Yuuri nods his head in agreement with a smile. Yuuri carefully goes to mount Ao the horse, "Let me on without any trouble, okay, Ao?" Yuuri still asks even though he knows the horse can't answer him. Counting to three Yuuri mounts Ao without any problems noticing this, a bright smile stretches Yuuri lips. "Good job. Okay Ao! Let's go!" As soon as that is said Ao takes off running, nearly knocking Yuuri off the saddle.

Conrad quickly mounts his own brown horse, "I'll see you both back at blood pledge castle." Conrad tells Ryuu and Gunter, who just nods their 'okay' in reply, and takes off after Yuuri with a snap of the reigns.

The two watch Conrad leave before Gunter turns to Ryuu, "It seems you will be riding with me, I hope that's ok?" He asks while mentally he's screaming in hope for Ryuu to say okay. Ryuu fights down another blush that's threatening to surface as he nods 'okay', too nervous about riding with Gunter to speak also afraid of his voice cracking showing just how nervous he is.

With a bright smile Gunter gracefully mounts his white horse, something Ryuu enjoyed watching, and holds his hand out to Ryuu. Ryuu grabs Gunter's hand, places the other on the saddle, along with one foot in one of the stirrups, and hoists himself onto the brown leather saddle. Only once on does he notice that he's sat in front of Gunter, with his back pressing deliciously up against Gunter's muscular torso and chest. Two long strong arms are on either side of Ryuu, blocking anyway of him getting off the horse. With a flick of Gunter's wrists the reigns make a snapping sound, and the horse is off running towards blood pledge castle.

**…Blood pledge castle; surrounding town…**

Riding through the town surrounding blood pledge castle, is one of the most tiring things Ryuu has ever done. It didn't help his headache as the residents of the town scream and shout, as Yuuri passes them only to get louder once they see Ryuu. Ever since Ryuu told Yuuri, Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram and Gunter who he was, it seems to have somehow (coughGuntercough) gotten around to nearly everyone in Shin Makoku.

As the group continues to ride through the town, with the occasional 'hello' or 'how are you' from Yuuri to the towns people, they fail to notice a figure dressed all in black watching them from a random roof, before disappearing out of sight.

**…Inside blood pledge castle…**

The group walk down an off-white walled corridor in the west wing, both Yuuri and Wolfram in front while Gunter, Ryuu and Conrad are at the back. Well it's more like Ryuu hiding slightly behind Gunter, as he keeps a look out for the demon A.K.A Gwendal, while Conrad tries not to laugh at him. _"I hope Gwendal doesn't find me." _Ryuu thinks letting out a quiet whimper at the thought.

A group of three maids wearing red, blue and green dresses stare at the Yuuri and company as they pass, before looking at each other as they collapse into a fit of fan-girlish giggles. "By the way, this is called the blood pledge castle, right?" Yuuri asks as he turns his head to look at Wolfram. "Why such a dangerous sounding name?"

"It's very good that you are making observations about your land." Gunter comments cheerily. He smiles happily, glad that Yuuri is already taking an interest in history, before his lessons on Shin Makoku have even begun. "It originated from the time the original Maoh became the king of this land."

"Correct, you are Gunter." Ryuu decides to chip in and tell them the reason it's called blood pledge castle, "Do any of you know why it was named the blood pledge castle? Or who named it?"

Seeing he has everyone's attention, he watches them shake their heads 'no' before continuing his small history lesson. "As you known the original Maoh, the great sage, me as Rikiya and the founding families Siegbert Voltaire, Rufus Bielefeld, Earhart Wincott & Christel Wincott, Christ (Gunter's ancestor) and Spitzberg (Cecilia's ancestor) all fought together to defeat Soshu. Once the war was over and Shin Makoku was created the original Maoh blood pledged to protect Shin Makoku. So we all made a pledge to the original Maoh stating that we would help him always protect our home, Shin Makoku and its people even at the loss of our lives."

Ryuu closes his eyes as he gets lost in his memories of the past. "And to answer the question of who named it, that was the original Maoh, Shinou, the great sage, Daikenja, and me." With a sigh Ryuu opens his eyes only to see everyone has stopped and is looking at him in awe.

"What?! Why are you looking at me like that?" Ryuu asks looking clueless. They just shake their heads or shrug their shoulders and start walking again.

"The original Maoh? His name appears everywhere." Yuuri states after a moment of silence. Wolfram turns his head to stare at Yuuri, his brows drawn together in slight frustration. "Of course! He is the great first-generation Maoh." Wolfram slowly tells Yuuri as if he's an idiot.

As they come to the end of the corridor that broke off in two ways left and right, Ryuu notices a painting of the original Maoh, Shinou, hanging on the wall. "The original Maoh promised to never break the blood pledge. The blood pledge is the symbol of thanks, friendship, love and protection. 'When Shin Makoku or this castle becomes occupied by invaders, the Maoh promised to defend it with that blood. In other words, blood pledge castle only obeys the Maoh. It's a flawless castle." Ryuu hears Gunter inform Yuuri.

Yuuri smiles in wonder and relief as he feels a lot better now his curiosity has been satisfied, "So that's how it is. That's great. Since it's a dangerous name, I thought it had a much more dangerous legend or something. Like the seven wonders." Yuuri comments in relief.

Ryuu who has been lost in his past memories after seeing the painting of Shinou, only now notices that they are now in the east wing, if the snow white walls are anything to go by. "The seven wonders do exist." A smiling Conrad informs Yuuri who stumbles at the news, making Wolfram amused at his reaction, Gunter slightly concerned of Yuuri hurting himself, and Ryuu confused about what they are talking about, seeing as though he wasn't listening earlier.

A look of mocking crosses Wolfram's face, "What, Yuuri? Are you scared?" Wolfram taunts him laughter could be heard clearly in his voice. Yuuri stumbles again before whipping his head round to half-heartedly glare at Wolfram, "O-Of course not!" Yuuri stutteringly exclaims then speed walks so he's further in front of them, only by a couple of steps anyway.

Yuuri suddenly sees Gwendal appear from a corridor, off to the left, that's connected to the one they are in. "Long time no see, Gwendal." Yuuri calls out to Gwendal as he waves his right arm and hand in the air.

Ryuu's head whips round so fast at Gwendal's name, it's surprising he didn't get whiplash. _"Gwendal! Where is he?! Shit, he's there! I need to hide!" _Ryuu thinks with a whimper as he spots Gwendal standing a little ways in front of them. As they stop in front of him Gwendal grunts deeply as he shoots an ice cold glare at them, you could easily tell he's not in a good mood. Ryuu on the other hand, instead of flinching like the others has hidden himself behind Gunter, in hopes that Gwendal wouldn't notices him.

Yuuri backs into Conrad at the intensity of Gwendal's glare, "He has amazing intensity as usual." Yuuri quietly comments.

Conrad places his hands on Yuuri shoulders in a calming gesture. "Gwendal won't grab and eat you or anything." Conrad says in hopes of reassuring Yuuri, but it's didn't help that Ryuu scoffs in disbelief at the statement.

Gunter smiles, "What great timing. Please present to his majesty the reports that piled up while he was gone." He tells Gwendal who just glares again but this time only focused on Gunter.

With slight panic lacing his tone Gwendal says, "I'm busy right now! You're the chief, so you should know enough to explain everything. In any case don't tell anybody you saw me here." With that said Gwendal pushes through them, and runs down the corridor they just walked through.

Ryuu breathes a sigh of relief only to have it cut off, when something pulls him backwards by the collar of his turtle-neck jumper. "Wahh! W-What?!" He exclaims in surprise as he looks behind him, to seeing its Gwendal pulling him down the corridor as he runs, forcing Ryuu to runs as well stumbling here and there though. "What are you doing?!" He shouts a Gwendal who only just grunts in answer.

The other four just watch in shocked confusion, "What's wrong with him? It's not like him, he's usually calm." Wolfram states, "And why did he take lord Ryuu with him?"

Conrad hears footsteps coming down the corridor where Gwendal originally came from, "It's probably because of _that_." Conrad says as he points down the corridor, to where the footsteps are coming from causing everyone to look.

Running down the corridor panting and sparkly eyed is Anissina; sliding to a stop in front of them she takes a deeply needed breath. "Everyone, if you all stand still here, you are creating a traffic jam." It's then that she notices Yuuri among the group. "Oh, Your majesty. You look well." She compliments Yuuri. Yuuri smiles a tight-lipped smile, "Anissina, you look well too." Yuuri compliments back to her.

Anissina suddenly glares at them slightly. "By the way, have you seen Gwendal? I was going to allow him to contribute to my new invention." Everyone sweat drops as she says 'allow', "Which way did he run of to? If you hide anything from me, I'll make you guys my guinea pigs." She threatens with an evil smirk.

A look of fear sweeps across their faces and parting like the red-sea, Yuuri and Gunter on the right and Wofram and Conrad on the left, they point down the corridor showing her the way Gwendal ran off to. "Thank you for being honest." She chirps happily hen runs off down the corridor after Gwendal, "Gwendal! Where are you?!" She shouts.

Wolfram sighs, "Forgive me, brother." Wolfram says quietly then Yuuri just as quietly says, "Rest in peace." As they both watch Anissina get further and further away from them.

"Don't worry, Gwendal is resilient," Conrad states half-heartedly. Yuuri then remembers that Gwendal has kidnapped Ryuu and decides to say something about it, seeing as it looks like they forgot about that small detail. "But, what about Ryuu?" An 'oh' expression appears on everyone's faces.

Everyone quickly covers their ears with the heels of their hands, as they hear Gwendal's loud deep scream with Ryuu's slightly higher one following after it. A small explosion is heard then seconds of the screams; uncovering their ears they sigh with pity for Ryuu and Gwendal.

**…In an office/library; now known to be Yuuri's main office…**

It's been a few hours since the Gwendal incident well nearly the whole day, as the setting sun casts on golden-orange glow through the windows lighting up the room. Conrad leans against the wall near the door, watching as Yuuri sits behind a chocolate coloured wooden desk, piles and piles of papers surrounding him. He looks up from signing some important document, when he hears Gunter approach the desk. "Now, please sign these documents too." Gunter orders lightly.

Yuuri pulls a face at the extra pile of papers, his hand already cramping up. "I still have this much?" Yuuri asks tiredly as he goes back to signing. Gunter gives a pointed look at Yuuri, "This is a part of the Maoh's work." He lectures Yuuri who rolls his eyes. "Fine, I'll do it. Just sign, right? Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fuuri. There." Yuuri says signing while Conrad smiles at the pair.

Gunter smiles a closed eye smile placing his has together as he sign out, "Such graceful handwriting! This is the other world's writing, right? We will make this your majesty's official seal." He finishes as he opens his eyes. Unexpectedly the doors to the office fly out to reveal a disgruntled and tired Ryuu, "Ryuu!" Gunter exclaims happily surprised.

Gunter jogs over to Ryuu wrapping his arms around Ryuu's shoulders, and lies his head on top of Ryuu's. Ryuu for once doesn't blush or try to get away; instead he surprises everyone by leaning into Gunter's embrace as he closes his eyes sighing. Gunter though surprised smiles brightly as he pulls back slightly to look down at Ryuu, his expression softens when he sees how exhausted Ryuu looks. Un-wrapping his arms from around Ryuu Gunter leads him to the red sofa, on the right side of the room, and pushes him to lie down gently. "He's a demon. Satan." Ryuu mutters before falling asleep.

Silence falls over them so Yuuri looks around for something to talk about; spotting a huge map hanging on the wall Yuuri decides to use this as a conversation starter, "Is that a map of Shin Makoku?" Gunter hearing the question walks back over to the desk, "Yes." Gunter replies.

Intrigued the map, Yuuri gets up and goes to stand in front of it, to get a better look. "So it's like this. What're these lines?" Yuuri asks pointing to the lines that seem to separate Shin Makoku into different sections.

Gunter walks around the desk joining Yuuri near the map, "These are the territorial boundaries." He steps up to the map and traces the lines as he continues his small geography lesson, "They divide Shin Makoku into parts autonomously ruled by the Maoh and the ten noble families." He points to each section as he says the names, "Bielefeld, Christ, Voltaire, Wincott, Karbelnikoff, Spitzweg, Gyllenhaal, Radford, Rochefort and lastly Grantz."

Yuuri then notices something about each name written on the map "Is that..?" Gunter smiles glad that Yuuri has spotted it, "Yes, 'Von' is the surname of the ten noble families." Gunter turns to face Yuuri, "In my case, I'm from the Christ family. So, I become 'Von Christ."

Yuuri looks to Conrad who noticed, "I'm not from the ten noble families, so I don't have 'Von' in my name. I'm just a Weller." Conrad tells him with a smile.

Yuuri just hums in response as he remembers back to the time he met Adalbert, "His name was Von Grantz. So why is he on the human side?" Yuuri asks absentmindedly. The temperature in the room seems to drop slightly at the mention of _him_; looking over to Conrad again Yuuri notices how sad Conrad looks all of a sudden.

Feeling awkward Yuuri turns to look at Gunter instead, "Um, Where is Cecilia-sama's Spitzberg?" With that asked the temperature seemly goes back to normal.

Gunter points to an island on the map, "Here."

Yuuri walks a step closes as he stares at the island, "There, huh?" He mumbles to himself then asks out loud. "Has she gone home?"

Conrad decides to answer as a way of distracting himself from his memories, "She's still on her free and easy holiday travel for love." He says as he walks over to stand beside Yuuri.

Yuuri just sighs placing a hand on his hip, "You guys sure have a troublesome mother." Yuuri comments hoping he hasn't offended Conrad in anyway or Cecilia.

Gunter closes his eyes as if remembering something bad, "She definitely is." Gunter whimpers.

Yuuri looks to the map again, "So who's the leader of Spitzberg?" the tension from earlier returns with vengeance causing Yuuri look from Conrad to Gunter, they seem to share a silent conversation by looking into the other person's eyes.

An uncomfortable silence falls over the trio as they all stare at the map, so as to not look at each other. _"Maybe it was something I shouldn't have asked."_ Yuuri thinks while he looks from Conrad to Gunter out the corner of his eyes.

A few minutes past before anything is said, "Her older brother, Stoffel, is looking after it." Conrad tells Yuuri reluctantly as he turns and looks at him.

A confused expression sweeps across Yuuri's face, "Stoffel?" He asks curiously; recognition lights up Yuuri's eyes as he remembers seeing a man with dirty blonde hair slicked back out of dull blue eyes, with a short beard and moustache of the same colour neatly trimmed, when he was riding to the castle on the first day he arrived here in the other world. "Ah! That good-looking middle aged man. He was Cecilia-sama's regent, right?" Yuuri looks to Conrad silently asking if he's right but it's Gunter that answers.

A hate filled glare sits upon Gunter's face making him, for once, look like the great solider he's said to be. "Right now, he's just confined in his territory. Considering is past record, he deserves it..." Gunter rants his voice filled with hate and repressed anger. He goes to continue but is interrupted by Conrad, "Gunter!" Conrad snaps stopping Gunter in his tracks.

Gunter coughs into his closed fist in embarrassment at straying off track, "Anyway, the ten noble families are sovereignty over their own territory. But for all of Shin Makoku, the Maoh…" Gunter lectures Yuuri glad to be talking about something else.

Yuuri tunes Gunter's history/Geography lesson out, _"Cecilia-sama's brother that would make him the uncle of the three brothers who don't look like each other." _He thinks as he vaguely hearing Gunter saying, "And, so the Moah can…"

"He can use his power to have control..." Gunter carries on with the lesson not noticing that Yuuri is ignoring him.

_"But why? They don't look like they get along well." _Yuuri thinks in confusion and wonder. _"Could they have had some kind of family fight?" _ Seeing Conrad look at him Yuuri tries to make it look like he is listening, as he lets out a nervous laugh.

After a while everything goes back to normal, Yuuri sits behind his desk as he finishes sighing the last pile of papers, Gunter standing in front of the desk lecturing him or giving small lessons Shin Makoku and its history, while Conrad stands near the door once again watching them in amusement. Ryuu on the other hand wakes up, but is only half asleep as he leaves the office ignoring them when they look at him, and goes to his room before falling back to sleep on his bed.

**…Night time; in Ryuu's bedroom…**

If you stop and really look at the sky at night, you would notice that the sky isn't just black; it's a mixture of colours, of different shades of blues, greys, purples and little specks of white dotted around here and there. And when it's all brought together you get the beautiful picture we call night time; a perfect background for the full silver-white moon that sits high on its throne in the sky, shinning its rays of mystic royal light down onto the world below, giving everything a silver-white glow. Van Gogh could see it, all the magnificent colours that people seem to miss, when he painted 'Starry Night'.

This is the direction Ryuu's thought are going as he sits in an antique light rosewood armchair, that's placed in front of the fire place in his room, staring listlessly out of one of the windows and into the night. If Ryuu has to describe the chair he's sitting in, he would say it's an eighteenth century light rosewood white button back armchair; strangely enough it's very comfortable to sit in for hours, and that's exactly what Ryuu has done since he woke up three hours ago lying on his eighteenth century canopy bed. The bed is carved out of dark rosewood; heavy velvet curtains the colour of red with a golden border hang from the wooden frame.

Ryuu breathes out a bored sigh; looking from out the window to the lit fire place, he watches dispassionately as the golden-orange-red flames dance around each other, blackening and burning the logs of wood as they dance upon them. The room Ryuu sits in is quite lavish and beautiful looking like it's straight out of the eighteenth century. Colours of red, gold and white decorate the room; all the wooden furniture in the room is either carved out of light or dark rosewood. A large mirror with a golden border hangs above the fireplace; said fireplace is carved out of dark rosewood and white marble with a golden brass fire guard.

The glow from the fire casts dark shadows over the room giving it an eerie feeling; said shadows dance across Ryuu's face as he tips his head over the back of the chair. With a sigh he closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again, "Something bad is going to happen…And soon." Ryuu says his thoughts out loud into the silent and slightly lit up room.

**…Night time; ****Stoffel von Spitzweg's mansion…**

On the stone balcony above the front entrance of the mansion stands Raven; sighing he looks up longingly at the moon sitting proudly in the sky, while leaning on the stone railing. Suddenly a kotsuhizoku, a skeleton with wings, appears hovering in front on him, making a chattering noise as its bottom teeth hits the top set of teeth.

Once the chattering noise stops a blank expression covers Raven's face, "I see. So his majesty is back at blood pledge castle. Then tell the others to act as planned." Raven orders the kotsuhizoku.

Raven turns to go inside when the kotsuhizoku starts to chatter again, what is said makes Raven stop in shocked surprise. He turns to face the kotsuhizoku with a glare, "What! Are you sure?" He demands the kotsuhizoku nods its head 'yes'. Raven waves it away, "Then go, and tell them to watch out for _him_." The kotsuhizoku does as it's told and fly's away.

"So the dragon warrior is back. It seems I have some work to do!" Raven stands there for a minute before shaking his head with a sigh and going inside, things just got a lot more complicated.

**…Blood pledge castle; in the courtyard in front of the castle entrance…**

It is pitch black in the courtyard in front of the castle entrance, the only light that could be seen is coming from a few lit torches held by lines of marching soldiers' heading for the castle town. Conrad sits alert on his brown horse as he stops in front of Gwendal, who's standing in the middle of the courtyard watching the soldiers leave. "Did you call for me, Gwendal?" Conrad asks looking down at Gwendal from his perch on his horse's back.

Gwendal, who hates being looked down upon from a horse or not, looks up at Conrad with a small glare. "Yeah. There's a commotion in the castle town." Gwendal grunts in frustration, "People are being attacked without any reason. As soon as the Maoh comes back, this happens."

Conrad sweat drops but smiles, "I don't think it's his fault." It dawns on Conrad that if Yuuri catches wind of this, he'll worry, "Don't tell his majesty about this. I don't want him to worry unnecessarily."

"You're spoiling him," Gwendal's glare grows slightly colder as he frowns at Conrad. Conrad just laughs lightly brushing off Gwendal glare as if it's nothing. He then remembers about the guards in the castle, if they were to go with the rest to the castle town Yuuri will be unprotected. It's a shame to say but Conrad for once forgets an important detail, Ryuu, which will come back to haunt him later. "Also, the guards inside the castle…"

Gwendal scoffs at Conrad before interrupting him, "You don't need to tell me. If something were to happen to the Maoh, it'll create unnecessary chaos."

Conrad stares at Gwendal then smiles, "I'm counting on you." With that said Conrad snaps the reigns he's holding causing the horse to run, and follows the soldiers to the castle town to makes sure everything goes well.

Gwendal watches him leave until a sudden thought comes to mind, _What about lord Ryuu?" _Gwendal thinks about if he should tell him or not, _"I won't tell him. __Considering how loyal he is to his majesty, which isn't a bad thing, he would without a doubt tell him." _Gwendal ponders about this for a few seconds then nods with a grunt, liking his idea of not tell Ryuu anything, a decision he will come to regret.

**…Moah's bedroom/Yuuri's bedroom...**

Yuuri gives a big mouthed yawn, stretching his arms in the air as he did so. With tired closed eyes Yuuri drags his exhausted light blue pajama clad body over to his 18th century canopy bed; said bed is carved out of dark walnut wood, as heavy velvet canopy curtains green in colour (harry potter- slytherin green) with golden border hangs from the wooden frame. The rest of the room is decorated in colours of green, gold and cream, while all the furniture is carved out of dark or light walnut wood. A fireplace as is normal in eighteenth century bedrooms is carved out of, dark walnut wood and cream marble with a golden brass fire guard. Instead of a large mirror above the fireplace, there's a large painting of Yuuri in his royal robes which Yuuri is sure he didn't pose for. The only light in the room is coming from said fireplace with a single candelabrum in the corner of the room, holding three white lit candles.

"I worked hard today," Yuuri mutters to himself. Opening his eyes he stops short; he blinks once, twice, three times unsure if he's see things. Yuuri jerks back in surprise before he straightens himself up and marches over to his bed. The big lump under his quilt moves a little; Yuuri grabs his quilt and pulls it off his bed to reveal a sleeping Wolfram, who's wearing a floor-length frilly light pink women's night gown.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri exclaims in shock, Yuuri's exclamation woke Wolfram up. Opening his eyes Wolfram looks sleepily at Yuuri, not moving from his lying down position. "You're late, Yuuri. I'm sleepy, so hurry up and get in." Wolfram tiredly orders.

Yuuri's surprised expression turns into one of annoyance, "Why are you in my bed again, Wolfram?!" He lightly shouts angrily in case anyone else is asleep.

"I had your interests at heart, since you're a 'scaredy cat," Wolfram says as he sits up scowling tiredly at Yuuri in annoyance as all he wants to do is go to sleep.

Yuuri frowns and glares at Wolfram, "NO! I can sleep alone!" Yuuri shouts.

Wolfram just smirks and leans forward so he's only inches apart from Yuuri's face, and says somewhat cheerfully, "Don't worry about it. We're engaged."

Yuuri just grits his teeth together in anger, "That doesn't mean you have to act like we're already married!" He breathes out tiredly, his anger and annoyance simmering somewhat.

Wolfram's smirk deepens, "The whole country knows you're my fiancée." This shocks Yuuri so much that he falls back on his arse.

Yuuri sighs with his eyes closed, "What's going on? We're both boys." Yuuri mutters.

Wolfram peers down at Yuuri a smile now replacing his smirk, "You're a wimp, but I'm by your side, so you can feel safe." Wolfram states this as a fact.

Yuuri, once again annoyed, jumps up on his feet, "How can I?!" He exclaims as he jumps from one foot to the other angrily.

No one noticed the three maids dressed in blue, red and green from earlier, peering into the room around the frame of the open door. The maid in red with blonde shoulder-length curly hair holds a hand to her mouth, "Wolfram-sama is so daring." She mutters in shock.

While the maid in blue with green shoulder-length wavy hair and glasses, writes in a small note pad seemingly taking notes on Yuuri and Wolfram's relationship. "With his assertiveness, his majesty may eventually surrender to him." She states quietly.

Lastly the maid in green with boy-short brown-orange hair holds her closed fists up against her cheeks. "Oh on, oh no. His majesty's position might change. We need to report this right away." She exclaims also quietly.

The maid in red looks down at the other two, "I've already written stuff about Conrad-sama." She whines at the pair below her, not wanting to write anymore.

The maid in blue looks up at the blonde maid through her glasses, "But it could be Gunter-sama." She informs the blonde maid with a smile. "He's the dark horse, but it could be Gwendal-sama."

The maid in green looks up at the two above her, "I'm not sure about that. Whenever he's near his majesty, he gets even more wrinkles on his forehead. And Gunter-sama belongs to Ryuu-sama." She protests.

The maid in blue stops writing for a moment, "That's the face he makes when he is in agony from seeing the person he likes with another. And your right Gunter-sama does belong to Ryuu-sama."

"It's more like Ryuu-sama belongs to Gunter-sama," The maid in red says as she looks up placing her finger on her chin, "Cecilia-sama is out of the country. The only person left would be…The super duper dark horse, Ainssina-sama!"

The maids in blue and green look up to the maid in red, and shake their heads at her. "Anissina-sama?" They both lightly exclaim curiously.

**…Courtyard in front the back entrance to the castle …**

A figure wearing a light brown cloak with the hood up stops in front of the castle back entrance; taking out a small metal key, the figure inserts it in the keyhole on the padlock. There is a quiet click as the key is turned and the padlock opens. The figure takes off the padlock, moves the thick plank of wood holding the door shut, and opens the door. Once the door is open another figure, wearing a light brown cloak with the hood up, is revealed. With a nod to each other both figures run across the courtyard, intent on getting into the castle.

**…Treasure room/basement…**

Moaning and groaning could be heard throughout the room, anyone who pasts the treasure room/basement would think there's a ghost in there. The door to the treasure room/basement opens creakingly lighting up the room slightly; a figure slips into the room, shutting the door behind them plunging the room into darkness again. Suddenly a torch is lit the fire light from the torch lights up the face of Ryuu, who's the one holding the torch in his left hand his cane in his right. Ryuu walks down the stone stairs with little difficulty, his cane making the normal tapping noise. Once at the bottom he weaves through the wooden shelves and boxes, until he's at the other end of the room and standing in front of the back wall.

_"Hello my friend. How have you been?" _Ryuu telepathically asks Morgif with a laugh. Morgif, who's hanging on the wall, frowns at Ryuu huffing in annoyance, _"Master, why do you have to tease me so? You know I don't really like it down here." _ Morgif telepathically replies.

_"Don't worry Morgif. I have only come to talk. I'm quite bored because there's no one else around." _Ryuu reassures him then gives a bored sigh, as he sits down on one of the wooden boxes.

**…Castle town…**

Soldiers from the castle run around the town, checking on the people who have been attacked and for their attacker. A small cluster of soldiers stand around Conrad, "How are things over there?" He asks a blue haired soldier. Before the soldier could answer a light brown haired soldier, runs up to Conrad panting a little. "Your excellency, I cannot find anything other there." He informs Conrad as he points behind him.

Unknown to everyone that outside the castle town wall, five male figures dressed head to toe in black are climbing up the wall. How? By two long pieces of rope tied to metal grappling hooks, which are hooked onto the top of the wall. Once up the figures run along the top of the wall on silent feet till they see the kitchen back entrance. They jump down off the wall and hide behind some bushes, which are directly across from the kitchen back doors as two guards holding torches walk by.

Conrad and four soldiers stand in one of victims homes, question said male victim about his attack. "Then, you're saying nothing was stolen?" Conrad asks in confusion.

The middle aged blonde man, our victim, sighs as he rubs the bandage wrapped around his head. "That's right. I was suddenly hit from behind and lost consciousness. I could not see the criminal's face."

Conrad and the soldiers look confused, "What do you think this means?" One of the soldiers on Conrad's right asks him. "Everyone else who was attacked had nothing stolen from them either."

A look of concentration transforms Conrad's face from blank to frowning; brows drawn together he tries to think about what's going on. "If theft wasn't the objective, then…" A look of realization sweeps across Conrad's face, as his eyes widen in horror at the sudden thought. "Could it be..?" Conrad runs out of the house, up to his horse and once on it rides quickly towards the castle.

**...Maoh's bedroom/Yuuri's bedroom…**

Yuuri and Wolfram lying asleep on the bed; Wolfram is spread out like a starfish with the entire quilt, while Yuuri is curled into a ball shivering with a frown on his face.

**…Outside Yuuri's room…**

Two out of the five black male figures peer around the corner, to see if anyone is outside the bedroom door. Just as one of the figures goes to step out, the second figure pulls the first figure back after hearing footsteps. They watch as Gwendal appears, wearing a sword, from around the corner at the other end of the corridor. Gwendal stops in front of the bedroom door, guarding it personally, with brows drawn together and a cold glare. The two figures not wanting to be caught go back the way they came.

**…With Conrad…**

Conrad and some soldiers that have followed him, pushes their horses to ride as fast as they can, wanting to get to the castle quickly. The glare on Conrad's face would have been scary, if it wasn't for the worry flashing in his eyes. _"I hope nothing bad has happened." _ Lucky for Conrad he could see the castle front entrance ahead of him.

…End of part 1...

* * *

**(1)**Side note: An erogenous spot is basically a pleasure spot/ a place that turns you on

**(2)**Side note: A large branched candlestick or holder for several candles or lamps

**(3)**Side note: mirth a fancy word for amusement

**(4)**Side note: Ao means blue

* * *

Random side notes: What people call Ryuu…

**Servents and everyone else…**Ryuu-sama

**Gunter…**my sweet Ryuu or just Ryuu

**Yuuri and his family…**Ryuu-kun

**Conrad, Wolfram and Gwendal…**Lord Ryuu

**Rowan (comes in later)…**Sweetie

**Morgif…**master

**Ken (little brother)…** brother or big brother Ryuu

* * *

What Ryuu calls them…

**Gunter…**pervert or Gunter

**Yuuri…**Yuu-chan

**Ken…**Ken-chan

**Rowan…**Ro-kun

**Conrad and Wolfram…**by their names with kun on the end

**Gwendal…**demon, Satan or just Gwendal


	12. Stolen Treasure P2

This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers who made me get off my lazy arse and write this chapter. lol ^_^

**Dragon warrior of shin makoku theme song: **fable of dreams by lunatic

**Dragon warrior of Shin Makoku**

**Warning:** this anime/manga doesn't belong to me (I wish it did lol), it belongs to Tomo Takabayashi and I'm really bad at tenses, so if hardly anything makes sense that's why. Sorry.

**Subbed anime:** Kyo Kara Moah

**Type:** Gunter/OC….yaoi (boyxboy)

"hello"…..means speaking

"_hello"…..means thinking_

"_hello"….means flashback/memory_

* * *

**"Stolen Treasure" (part 2)**

Clouds now cover the moon destroying what little light there was. Unfortunately for the people of Shin Makoku, it is the perfect cover for our male figures dressed fully in black. Three of said male figures run, in un-natural silence, down the open planed corridors of the castle where you can directly see the second inner courtyard garden.

…**Outside Yuuri's bedroom…**

Gwendal, in his statue-like posture, stands in front of the bedroom door holding his sword, the tip of the blade pointing to the floor, in front of him. His eyes snap open and widen, as he feels a presence in the corridor with him; grunting he spins around quickly to face the unknown presence, only to see Conrad walking up to him with a serious and worried expression on his face.

"It's reassuring to have a Von Voltaire family member come by as a bodyguard." Conrad comments in relief, though his tone is anything but light and carefree.

Gwendal's posture relaxes slightly but keeps one hand on his sword, "I just stopped by while on patrol." He replies as if it was and meant nothing to him.

Conrad stops beside Gwendal as worry flashes in eyes, on his otherwise expressionless and slightly un-naturally pale face. "How is his majesty? " He asks anxiously.

Gwendal sighs as he looks down closing his eyes, "He is sleeping well. How carefree of him." He informs Conrad feeling slightly bitter about how Yuuri is being kept in the dark about tonight's disturbance, while he has to patrol the whole castle all night.

"_Urg! The amount of paperwork I'm going to get after tonight. Then again I could always have lord Ryuu help." _Gwendal thinks his lips stretching into a smirk, lucky it's unseen by Conrad.

Conrad visibly sags in relief at the news, "I see." Conrad comments once he has straightened himself. He also couldn't help feeling slightly bitter at the situation, but his fatherly love and relief for Yuuri over-rides that feeling easily.

It suddenly registers to Gwendal that he's talking to Conrad, who should right now be in the castle town. "How was it in town?" He enquires as he opens his eyes, lifts his head up and looks at Conrad.

Conrad stiffens his relaxed posture; remembering why he came back to the castle in the first place, his eyes narrow as his face pulls into a frown showing just how serious his reply is, "It was not an ordinary break-in, since the victims had nothing stolen."

Gwendal grunts in confused frustration, his brows drawing together as he scowls at the wall in front of him. "I don't like it." He states realizing just how complicated the situation has gotten.

"I'm going to increase the number of guards." Gwendal informs Conrad as he turns in back to him, "You take command." He orders with a no nonsense tone.

Without even a goodbye Gwendal leaves Conrad standing in the corridor, who watches Gwendal walk away, to patrol the whole castle again now the situation has changed. "It is not certain that these vermin are targeting the Moah. The castle defences takes priority. " He comments before stopping at the corner at the end of the corridor, which connects that corridor to the next one that's on his left.

In the next corridor on a few feet away, two low-level guards, holding tall spears, stand in front of a random door unaware of Gwendal's presence. "Hey!" Gwendal shouts catching their attention.

The two guards jump in surprise at Gwendal's voice; noticing it to be their commander they run over to him, before stopping directly in front of him. "Yes sir!" They salute him just like perfectly well trained soldiers under his command should.

All gwendal does is point to Yuuri's bedroom door behind him, before leaving to patrol the castle again. In an instant the guards are standing in front of the door, guarding it with their weapons at the ready. Conrad follows Gwendal; smiling at his half-brother Conrad knows that, despite how Gwendal acts, he cares for Yuuri.

While both are patrolling they pass another two low-level guards. Gwendal stops in front of said guards, and orders them to stand guard outside Ryuu's bedroom door. Both watch as the guards run down the corridor and around the corner, as they go to Ryuu's bedroom to do as ordered. With a grunt Gwendal, with Conrad following behind him, leaves to finish his patrol of the rest of the castle.

…**Yuuri's bedroom…**

It's completely silent in the room beside the quite snores coming from the bed. A thin shadow dances across the floor, in front of one of the two huge windows in the room. The reason for the shadow is because a long rope dangles outside of said window; swinging lightly back and forth one of the male figures, climbs down the rope, stops to check inside the room, opens the window which Yuuri forgot to lock, and silently climbs through the now open window and into the room.

Being extremely quite the man creeps towards the bed, reaches out both black gloved hands, grabs the quilt and lifts it up uncovering the person that's sleeping on the bed. The man stares at a sleeping Wolfram momentarily confused as his intended target, Yuuri, is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, thinking he is in the wrong room, he lets go of the quilt and jumps back in surprise before slinking back to the window and leaving. Unknown to the figure that the room he was in is the correct one, as Yuuri is sleeping on the floor on the other side of the bed out of sight, because Wolfram had kicked Yuuri off and to the floor in his sleep.

…**Treasure room/basement…**

A bored sounding sigh is heard in the once silent room, footsteps and tapping are heard not a second later. The culprit is Ryuu with his cane who has decided explore the treasure room, seeing as though Morgif, who Ryuu was talking to, has seemingly fallen asleep. Holding a lit torch in one hand he weaves through closed wooden boxes, passing tall wooden shelves displaying treasures he deems uninteresting and he even tries to open some of the doors only to find them locked. A few scrolls, written not long after he left for earth when he was Rikiya, catch his attention the author of the scrolls unknown. He puts them back after reading them, sighing in disappointment as they are only old peace treaty agreements.

"_They should be in the library, not down here. And now that I think about it, where were the guards that are assigned to this room?"_Ryuu thinks irritably as the torch light causes something to shine slightly in the dark room, catching his attention from the corner of his eye.

Ryuu walks towards it curiosity picking at him; once close enough Ryuu brings the torch forward a little, the fire light from the torch lights up the shinning object. There on a wide light purple cloth covered stone pedestal sits a gold arch shape plated and red velvet crown; small purple jewels go around the crown on thin little stands in-between and slightly above the gold plates, but there are two bigger than the rest one right in the middle on a gold plate, at the front of the crown and one on top of the grown sitting on top of the red velvet. The shinning glint that caught his attention is coming from said bigger jewels, and the gold parts of the crown.

"_It must have belonged to a king, because the crown is far too big to fit on a women's head," _Ryuu thinks as he examines the crown closer, looking for anything that will tell him who it once belonged to.

The creaking of a door opening echoes throughout the room, making Ryuu spin around in a circle as he inspects all the doors in the room, that he can see from where he is standing, and the main entrance.

"_If it's not the main entrance then…" _Ryuu ponders as he turns sharply away from the direction of the main entrance as realization hits him, _"It could be any of those doors I can't see from where I'm standing! Why do I have a very bad feeling about this?" _

Ryuu looks around for somewhere to hide not wanting to be caught by the intruder, while at the same time strains his ears as he tries to pick up the sound of the intruder's footsteps or breathing. When he hears nothing Ryuu, with a quiet grunt, dives behind the wide cloth covered stone pedestal; crouching in a frog like position he cautiously peaks around the pedestal, not before extinguishing the fire of his torch by dumping water, from a deer skin canteen he brought with him to drink from as he talked to Morgif, all over it soaking the wood right through rendering it useless.

Ryuu stops breathing for a few seconds as he spots a male figure, dressed head to toe in black with only a little slit in the mask for the intruder to be able to see, appears from between the wooden shelves. Ryuu slowly lets out the breath he has been holding when his lungs begin to burn; he watches the male figure approach the pedestal with hawk-like eyes, his whole body tense and on alert waiting to see what the intruder intentions are.

Quickly but quietly Ryuu moves his head back around the pedestal, and out of sight not wanting the intruder to see him. _"I need to stop him, but how?" _Ryuu ponders.

The man stops in front of the pedestal staring at the crown, before he looks from right to left as if checking he's alone. The man then reaches out a black gloved hand towards the crown, his target the second largest purple jewel sitting innocently in the middle of said crown. Placing his other gloved hand on top of the crown to keep it steady; he tightly grasps the jewel and gives it a hard tug, not before sliding a very thin strip of metal under the jewel, and wiggling it about a bit to loosen said jewel.

The man grunts as he stumbles back nearly falling flat on his arse. Once he steadies himself he opens his closed fist, and lying there in his palm is the jewel. With another grunt he takes out a beige draw string pouch, opens its quickly then drops the jewel inside before closing the pouch, and stuffing it back into the pocket in his top.

Ryuu peaks around the pedestal watching the man pocket the jewel then turn to leave. Ryuu slides his hidden sword out of his cane leaning said cane against the pedestal, takes a deep breath before slowly letting it out, then jumps from behind the pedestal and charges towards the man with his sword raised.

"_Oh no you don't!" _Ryuu thinks angry at the fact someone has broken into his home, and is now trying to seal something that is obviously very important.

The man quickly spins around after he senses someone behind him; shame to say he didn't sense Ryuu fast enough because as soon as he has turned around, Ryuu brings his sword down and slashes him across the chest leaving a thin but deep gash behind. Stumbling back the man lets out a howl of pain as he looks down at his wound, while at the same time his hand flies up to his chest in surprised shock; using his shaky hand to put pressure on the wound to try and stop the bleeding, he looks up with wide eyes to see Ryuu glaring at him with eyes full of killing intent.

Ignoring the wound on his chest the man glares angrily at Ryuu as his anger overrides his pain; with a snarl he takes out his own hidden sword, a long sword-like dagger, which has the blade of said sword coated with the deadly poison Gyromitrin** (1)**. The man charges striking out at Ryuu, with his dagger once he's in a close enough distance to Ryuu.

* * *

_Sorry to interrupt but I need to explain something; I will go into more detail at the end of the chapter:_

_Depending on how Gyromitrin enters the body and how severe the case of poisoning is, depends on how on long the poison starts to 'really kick in' and for the symptoms to show. In a less severe case of poisoning the symptoms will occur within 6–12 hours, or in a severe case of poisoning the symptoms will occur within as little as 2 hours._

* * *

Ryuu expertly blocks the attack with his rapier thin sword, making their swords clash together with a metal sounding twang. Ryuu grunts as the man, using his weight, bears down on both their entwined swords pushing Ryuu back slightly. In retaliation Ryuu tenses the muscles in his arms and legs then pushes back, causing said man to stumble back with a grunt nearly falling to the floor, as their swords separate from each other with an ear piercing screech.

The man growls in frustrated annoyance as he charges again; just like last time Ryuu blocks the attack but this time Ryuu punches the man in the face, busting his lip open which Ryuu can tell by the blood stain on the mask, all to push him back and make sure their swords don't entwine again. This happens at least five more times with the man gaining two more shallow gashes, one on his thigh and the other on his forearm, while Ryuu only gains a bloody nose.

What Ryuu didn't count on is the man, who remembering the deep gash on his chest, decides to take it as an opportunity and falls to the ground seemingly to 'pass out' from blood loss. Ryuu panting slightly stares in confusion at the sudden turn of events; lowering his sword Ryuu warily walks towards the unconscious man stopping only to stare down at him, and kick him lightly in the side to check if he really is unconscious. Once Ryuu decides that the man is really unconscious, he walks back over to the pedestal, picks up his cane and puts his sword away, before using his cane and noticeably limping (the fight made his leg act up) back over the man lying on the grey stone floor.

Its then that Ryuu makes his first fatal mistake, he lets his guard down even if it is only slightly; using his cane to keep him steady he crouches down beside the man, reaches into the man's top and takes out the beige draw string pouch before standing back up. Ryuu limps three steps away from the unconscious man then stops; he puts his cane under his arm while he opens the pouch, intending to return the jewel to its rightful place. That's when Ryuu makes his second fatal mistake he turns his back towards the enemy, so he didn't notice the man get up from pretending to be unconscious, and by the time he does notices it is too late for him.

In the matter of seconds it took for Ryuu to sense the man is directly behind him, said man has stabbed Ryuu in the top of his back, or more precisely in his shoulder blade with the poison coated dagger. The man feeling satisfaction slowly slides the dagger out of Ryuu, who winces as he bites his lip to keep from whining, before watching Ryuu drop to the floor in pain his cane rolling three feet away from him **(2)**.

Ryuu goes to get up off the floor but the man tenses his leg and kicks Ryuu in the side; a snapping noise echoes throughout the room, and not a second later Ryuu lets out a yelp of pain as he falls back to floor holding his now broken ribs. The man sniggers as he put his dagger into his hidden pocket then bends down at the waist, picks up the beige pouch that Ryuu dropped as he was stabbed, and puts it back in the hidden pocket inside his top.

With a sneer the man kicks Ryuu in the head knocking him out, then goes to leave but stops and walks back over to Ryuu. He stares at Ryuu for a few seconds before bending down, grabbing Ryuu by the legs and dragging him behind the pedestal to hide him. It's then that he leaves the treasure room, after cleaning up the blood from the floor, happy at the fact his mission is now complete. It's unknown to the man at the time, that as he hid Ryuu behind the pedestal his dagger fell out of his pocket landing near Ryuu's head, he only realizes once he has left the castle the next morning and is writing up a report about the mission.

…**Day time-morning; Yuuri's bedroom…**

The only thing that could be heard in blood pledge castle, on this fine morning is the grunts of soldiers training, the chatter of bustling maids and a loud thump originating from Yuuri's bedroom. The cause of the thump is Yuuri once again being kicked off the bed by a sleeping Wolfram; as Yuuri lies on the floor in a C/L mixed shape, head on the floor with his arse and legs in the air, does he finally decide to wake up.

Yuuri blinks once, twice, three times as he rolls onto his side, and then sits up crossing his legs as he did so. "What the? What was that?" Yuuri mutters thinking about the strange dream he had about him and Wolfram.

Light snoring catches his attention causing him to look behind him. His eyes go wide as an annoyed expression sweeps across his face, once he sees a sleeping Wolfram spread eagle on the bed. "Hey, you wimp," Wolfram mutters in his sleep.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri exclaims glaring angrily at a sleeping Wolfram. At that moment the door to the bedroom opens, revealing a cheerfully smiling Conrad.

"Good morning, your majesty!" Conrad greets happily, trying not to laugh as he stares at the scene before him, Wolfram snoring away as Yuuri glares angrily at Wolfram.

Yuuri glares half-heartedly at Conrad, "Conrad, don't call me 'your majesty." Yuuri complains then states his point of why he doesn't want Conrad to call him 'your majesty', "You're the one who named me after all **(3)**."

Yuuri hears light snoring reminding him about Wolfram, then turns to stare at said boy with a pained expression. "By the way, could we do something about this? I thought I made him leave, but he's back in here again."

Yuuri suddenly remembers about his strange baseball dream he had, and the weird thing to Yuuri is that Wolfram was in it on the opposing team playing against him. "Because of him, his team got the 'forced victory."**(4)**

Yuuri once again glares at Wolfram as said boy, rolls over in bed to face Yuuri muttering 'wimp' in his sleep. "Don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri exclaims in annoyance, knowing full well that Wolfram can't hear him.

Conrad couldn't hold it in any longer and lets out a loud round of laughter, "Well then, would you like breakfast now?" Conrad asks once he has calmed down.

"No, morning training first." Yuuri declares with a grunt, to which all Conrad does is just bow at the waist in acceptance, with his hand over his heart and smiling cheerfully says, "Okay, then please change out of your pyjamas."

…**outside; the courtyard in front of the castle entrance…**

Yuuri after a struggle of getting Wolfram out his room, so he could get dressed in his normal black school uniform, now stands in the courtyard stretching while doing some strange breathing exercise. "The morning air is very refreshing," Conrad comments as he walks up to stand beside Yuuri.

Yuuri looks at Conrad in confusion, "Oh, are you going to run too?" Yuuri asks curiously wondering why Conrad would need to, but isn't complaining about having company on his morning run.

"I will accompany you." Conrad informs Yuuri smiling just like always, as he is quite content to just be next to his godson even if it is as his body guard.

"That's fine," Yuuri beams at Conrad still a little confused but happy none the less. "But why don't you leave your sword?" He wonders out loud thinking how hard it must be, to run with a heavy metal sword strapped to his side. "Isn't it heavy?"

Conrad chuckles lightly as he grasps the handle of his sword, "I'm used to it. The sword is a part of me." He explains to Yuuri not wanting to part with his sword, but will if Yuuri commands it.

"Oh, I see." Yuuri says as if he understood but you could easily see he didn't, and that's because he has never fought in a war or been a soldier.

Conrad chuckles again at Yuuri, "Well then, shall we?" Conrad asks as he runs pass Yuuri expecting Yuuri to follow him, so they can start their morning run.

"Huh! Yeah!" Yuuri stumbles out in reply as he follows Conrad.

…**Treasure room/basement…**

A heavy atmosphere hovers throughout the room, suffocating anyone who dares to enter. Only a subtle smell of blood hangs in the air, as the musky smell from the years old dusk in the room overpowers it. Suddenly something moves, only a small movement akin to a twitch, behind a pedestal which has a fancy gold arch shape plated and red velvet crown resting on it. It twitches another three times before going still and upon closer inspection it's a pale hand, a hand that belongs to an unconscious and sweating with a high fever Ryuu, who has a puddle of mostly dried blood surrounding him.

…**Stoffel von Spitzweg's mansion…**

Stoffel sits in a chair behind his desk, that he's turned to face his balcony, brooding as he watches Raven talk to the kotsuhizoku on said balcony. He grunts as he places his elbow on the arm of the wooden chair, and then closes his fist before placing his chin on that fist.

Stoffel sits up straight in the chair once he sees the kotsuhizoku fly away, and Raven walk back into the room towards him. "How did it go?" Stoffel enquires almost begging to know, but as a noble and a Spitzberg he would never lower himself to do that. He still has his pride, damn it!

Raven makes sure to keep a blank expression in front of his master, even though he's in shock and quite angry at the slight upset in their plans, he was just informed about by the kotsuhizoku. "They have succeeded in entering blood pledge castle." Raven informs Stoffel frustration slipping into his voice not that Stoffel notices.

A look of happiness and relief washes over Stoffel's face, "I see." He breathes out heavily as he slumps in his chair, not noticing Raven shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

Raven really didn't want to say anything about the slight upset in their plans, but he knew he has to because Stoffel will find out one way or the other, be it from him or from someone else. "Everything is going according to plan…" He says with a slight twitch of the corner of his lips.

Stoffel quickly interrupts Raven as a smirk appears on his lips, "Good! Good!" Stoffel could easily hear the 'but' in Raven's tone of voice, and he could tell he wouldn't like what that 'but' entails.

Suddenly he remembers then first time he met Yuuri, it was two days after Yuuri first arrived in the other world, and a day after Yuuri arrived in Shin Makoku. That day he faced utter humiliation caused by two of his nephews, Gwendal and Conrad.

* * *

…_FLASHBACK…_

_It was around mid-day at blood pledge castle, the excitement of the arrival of their new king had finally died down. Stoffel, the former Moah's brother, had been looking for Yuuri nearly all day; it was by chance that he happened to see Yuuri with Gwendal and Conrad, who was just about to go into the throne room. _

"_Your majesty!" Stoffel shouted while he ran down the corridor, that leads to the throne room, as he wanted to introduce himself to Yuuri._

_The trio turned around to see Stoffel stop in front of them, which caused Conrad and Gwendal to glare at him and Yuuri to look confused. "Huh?" Yuuri muttered._

_Stoffel smiled at Yuuri as he ignored the other two, "Your majesty, I am Stoffel, the previous Moah's –Cecilia Von Spitzberg's- older brother and former regent. I have come to introduce myself to you." He said as he placed his hand over his heart, and bowed at the waist before he straightened himself._

"_Thank you for the proper introduction," Yuuri said as he smiled at Stoffel. Gwendal and Conrad looked at each other in disbelief and anger, before they looked back to the other two to make sure Stoffel doesn't do anything shifty._

"_I plan to serve you faithfully, your majesty." Stoffel told Yuuri as he started to cringe under Gwendal's and Conrad's intense glare, especially under Gwendal's 'demon' glare._

_To say Yuuri was surprised was an understatement, but he just smiled as he tried to hide his surprise. "Really! Thank you. But I have to go. Bye," Yuuri said cheerfully then waved goodbye, as he walked into the throne room._

_Stoffel's body jerked back slightly in shock as he watched Yuuri, his last chance at gaining back his power, just leave, "Your majesty!" He exclaimed and went to follow Yuuri, but he was stopped by a smug Gwendal and Conrad._

_Gwendal just glared at Stoffel with a smirk on his face, before he followed Yuuri inside the room. "Conrad!" Stoffel called out with hope that Conrad would help him._

_Stoffel inwardly seethed in anger as he watched Conrad glare and scoff at him, then disappear into the room closing the door behind him. The silent message clear as day…._

'_Leave His majesty alone. If you come near him be ready to face the consequences.'_

…_END OF FLASHBACK…_

* * *

Stoffel shakes his head at the memory while huffing in annoyance, "Damn them! I was the regent and they leave me out of everything. I will never forget the humiliation they gave _ME_." He spits out in anger.

"Your Excellency, your breakfast has been prepared," Raven informs him in hopes that Stoffel didn't catch the 'but' in his voice from earlier, as he really doesn't want to tell Stoffel the little problem in their plans.

"I'm not in the mood for it!" Stoffel exclaims his anger still a burning flame within his chest. All Raven does is sigh nervously, once again shifting from one foot to the other.

"Today's breakfast is your favourite, sautéed Neguroki no Mayakishi," Raven tells Stoffel as he tries not to laugh at the Stoffel's now hungry expression.

"Your Excellency, please calm down and be patient. Soon, your Excellency's worries will be no more." Raven reassures Stoffel thinking he has gotten away, without having to tell him of the little 'hiccup' in their plans.

Stoffel suddenly grind his teeth together in anger as he remembers that, Raven has some bad news for him regarding their plans. "It seems you have some bad news for me, Raven," Stoffel says strangely calm, his expression blank.

"Erm…yes…there seems to be a slight problem," Raven tells a now scowling Stoffel. "One of my men, Aldam it seems, has had a run in with the dragon warrior, as he went to retrieve the jewel."

Stoffel's calm façade disappears in an instant; you could almost see the steam coming out of Stoffel's ears, with how angry and irritated he is right now. "But, we have the jewel, yes?" He barks the question out as he glares at Raven, daring him to say otherwise.

"Yes, but in the process a fight broke out and Aldam has, in his anger, stabbed the dragon warrior with a poisoned dagger." Raven says as he cringers away from Stoffel's glare before noticing what he's doing, and quickly steels himself hoping Stoffel didn't see his reaction.

Stoffel's face begins to turn a vibrant shade of red, and then reddish-purple as Raven continues speaking. "The dagger was poisoned with Gyromitrin, and Aldam has somehow lost the dagger in the castle."

Finally Stoffel's anger explodes in the form of an enraged roar, as he jumps up from his chair and slams both tightly closed fists, down onto his wooden desk in front of him. "WHAT!"

…**Blood pledge castle-outside; the courtyard in front of the castle entrance…**

Conrad stands in the courtyard with his hands on his hips, and a large closed lipped smile on his face all the while humming happily to himself. Yuuri on the other hand is bent over at the waist, with his hands on his slightly bent knees, as he pants heavily with sweat dripping down his face like a small waterfall.

"Morning exercise sure is good," Conrad comments cheerfully as he breathes in the fresh morning air, letting his arms once again dangle by his side.

"You're too fast. How can you still look so fresh?" Yuuri, his voice sounding hoarse, manages to say while panting as he looks up at Conrad through sweat tinted lashes, his face a vibrant blotchy red.

Conrad lets out a hearty closed eyed chuckle before he looks down to Yuuri, "If you're in the army for eighty years, you get used to it."

Yuuri stares at Conrad in disbelief tinted with a pinch of annoyance, "Normally, before that your arm and legs should have already stopped functioning." He pants out before he falls forward, his muscles screaming in pain, as he passes out. Luckily for Yuuri Conrad, with his quick reflexes, catches him before he hits the ground.

"Your majesty!" Conrad exclaims out in concern and surprise; seeing Yuuri unconscious he, with one arm already around Yuuri's waist, slides his free arm under the back of Yuuri's knees and picks him up bridal style, and then takes Yuuri to Yuuri's bedroom.

**...Yuuri's bedroom and bathroom across the corridor from Yuuri's bedroom…**

Once Yuuri wakes up Conrad explains what happened, he had stayed with Yuuri to make sure he was ok, before suggesting to Yuuri to have a nice hot bath to sooth his aching muscles. Which Yuuri readily agrees with as he goes to jump off the bed to run said bath, only to groan in pain as his aching muscles scream in protest. Seeing Yuuri's predicament Conrad gently pushes his godson back onto the bed, and then leaves the bedroom to walk into the bathroom, across the corridor from Yuuri's bedroom, to run the bath.

Ten minutes later Conrad walks back into the bedroom and over to Yuuri, who somehow has a silver tray on his lap which has a half-eaten breakfast resting on it. Conrad puts the tray on the bedside table, picks Yuuri up bridal style ignoring Yuuri's protest, then carries Yuuri into the bathroom and sits him on the bench besides the floor bath **(5)**. Conrad walks over to the door and leans on the door frame, as Yuuri undresses before he slides into the bath a sigh a relief and contentment leaving his lips.

"Moring training, then eating breakfast, and finally taking a bath is the best! If I can have a glass of cold milk after getting out of the bath, I will not be able to ask for anything more," Yuuri sighs out happily.

A calm relaxing atmosphere covers the pair, "So peaceful…Since this is the Mazoku's territory, I thought there would be more incidents, but it's actually quite peaceful." Yuuri comments with a sigh. "However, it's a little boring."

Not a few seconds later Gunter runs into the bathroom, passing a baffled looking Conrad, as he heads straight for a startled Yuuri calling out, "Your majesty!"

Gunter stops at the side of the bath panting slightly; he stares down at Yuuri with a grave expression on his face, "Your majesty, an incident…An incident has occurred." Gunter breathlessly informs Yuuri.

"WHAT!" Yuuri exclaims in shock as only one thought pops up in his mind, "How ironic!"

…**Treasure room/basement…**

Once Yuuri is dry and dressed the trio run down to the treasure room/basement, Gunter leading the way to said room. It isn't long before Gunter, Yuuri and Conrad stop outside a big dark wooden door, the entrance to the treasure room/basement, with a bunch of guards and Wolfram already standing in front of the entrance waiting for them.

"This way," Gunter instructs the group, more for Yuuri's benefit, as he pushes the already slightly open door till it's fully open to reveal, the marvel of what is the precious treasures of Shin Makoku.

Gunter's, Yuuri's, Conrad's, Wolfram's and the guard's footsteps could be heard echoing off the walls and around the room, as they walk down the stone steps and further into said room the guards following not far behind them. Yuuri stares in awe at all the treasures stored on the shelves and in the boxes, not forgetting all the doors everywhere in the room; he didn't even know someplace like this even existed in the castle.

"Wow! There are so many doors. Are these all treasures?" Yuuri asks his eyes wide and his bottom jaw nearly touching the floor in disbelief and awe. Gunter smiles in pride as he hears the awe in Yuuri's voice, but he quickly turns it into a frown as he remembers the situation they're in right now.

"Yes. These are the treasures that have been passed down to Shin Makoku, all the spoils of war the pervious Maoh's have collected. Also, there are presents from other countries that have prospered together with us." Gunter informs Yuuri, secretly happy to be able to teach Yuuri something about Shin Makoku.

Gunter walks over to a large white porcelain cat statue, which has a red painted stomach and one of its paws held up in a wave-like gesture while wearing a red collar, and holds out a hand towards it as if to say 'ta-da'. Yuuri, with Wolfram and Conrad beside him, follow Gunter to said statue and once near the statue, they could only stare blankly at it unsure of what to think.

"This is an item the twelfth Maoh had the entire country make in the interests of nation-building, and this wonderful item is a model of the great Maneki Neko **(6)**." Gunter tells the trio beside him with a smile, the said trio looking rather bored to say the least.

"Gunter!" Conrad calls sharply directing a half-hearted glare at Gunter; the sudden sharp call of his name brings Gunter out of his 'teacher mode', and back to the present and current serious situation going on at the moment.

"Excuse me." Gunter apologises and leads them over to a wide light purple cloth covered stone pedestal which has a gold arch shape plated and red velvet crown, with small purple jewels on little thin stands in-between and above the gold plates going around the crown, resting grandly upon it.

"Please take a look at this," Gunter asks Yuuri grimly as Yuuri, Conrad and Wolfram stop beside him. They stare at the crown with a mixture of expression, confusion (Yuuri), understanding, anger and disbelief just to name a few.

"Is something wrong with it?" Yuuri enquires with a confused expression as he's still not too sure on what he needs to look at an old crown for.

"This is…" Conrad trails off after he immediately discovers what the problem is with the crown; which in turn alerts Wolfram who follows his half-brother's gaze, and then lets out a sharp angered gasp as he sees it too before muttering. "The stone of the dragon king is…"

"Look carefully." Gunter advises Yuuri as by now all four of them are leaning in to take a closer look at the crown; Yuuri looks from Conrad, Gunter and Wolfram baffled at their reactions, or advise in Gunter's case, before looking back to the crown, intent on finding the so called problem this seemingly important old crown is meant to have.

Gunter points with his pointer finger to the middle of the crown, as there on the front gold arch shaped plate is a large tear drop shaped hole. It seems to be missing a jewel which Gunter confirms by saying, "There should be a jewel here that is bigger than the others. In other words, the jewel of the dragon king is missing."

"You're right!" Yuuri exclaims as he reels back slightly when realization hits him like a tidal wave; now Gunter has pointed it out Yuuri could see exactly what the problem is, even though he's still confused on why that's a bad thing.

Conrad turns to the two guards standing behind them, eyes hard and expression serious. "Who was the first to discover this?" He demands of the two.

The guards look at each then back to Conrad, "Sir, while we were patrolling, we discovered that the door was open but there was no signs of forced entry. When we came in to investigate, it was like this…" One of the guards informs Conrad warily only to be interrupted by Wolfram.

Wolfram springs toward the guard speaking, and grabs the collar of the guard's uniform in both hands. "You were on duty to guard this room. How could you been negligent?!" Wolfram rages at the poor guard.

Conrad glares at Wolfram, though Wolfram doesn't see it as he has his back to Conrad, and shuffles forward a little. "Wolfram! Stop! It's not use blaming them," He commands knowing his younger half-brother wouldn't listen to him otherwise.

Wolfram let's go of the guard's collar roughly while huffing out angrily, "Unbelievable!" The four stand there in tense silence, Wolfram's back still facing Conrad and Yuuri still staring at the crown, letting the seriousness of the situation sink into them, while Gunter hums every now and then as if he just thought of some brilliant idea to solve the problem.

"If no one was able to notice, the criminal must be no ordinary thief," Conrad comments absentmindedly with one of his hands holding his chin, and his other hand holding the elbow of his arm that's holding his chin.

Wolfram looks over his shoulder at Conrad placing his hands on his hips, "There must be more than meets the eye." He says silently but reluctantly agreeing with his older half-brother for once.

"Could it be?" Conrad mutters as something seems to glimmer in Conrad's eyes, as he looks Gunter straight in the eye, a silent conversation going on between them.

Yuuri turns from staring at the crown to looking up imploringly at Gunter, "Hey, Gunter. Is it really that important?" Yuuri asks once Gunter turns his head to look down at Yuuri.

Gunter bends down to be face to face with Yuuri and says, "It's the past Maoh's important jewelled crown, which is considered his symbol. This is Shin Makoku's treasure of all treasures."

Gunter stands straight as he faces forward with his eyes closed tightly, "And now, the jewel of the dragon king, which was on the crown, has been stolen." He sighs out sounding as if he's in pain.

Yuuri looks as if he suddenly doesn't want to know why it's important, "So you're saying this has a direct connection to the Maoh." Yuuri questions a horrible feeling settling in his stomach.

"That's correct," Is all Gunter replies Yuuri's enquiry with. Yuuri puts a hand to his chin in a 'thinking pose' and after a couple of minutes he gets a strange look on his face, "Okay! Then I will solve this case!" He exclaims as he slams a closed fist into the palm of his other hand.

It's an understatement if anyone says that Conrad, Wolfram and Gunter are only a little surprised and concerned. "Detective Shibuya Yuuri, moving out!" Yuuri shouts out with a big smile on his face, getting rather excited about solving a case just like the great Sherlock Holmes.

Suddenly a guard stops beside the group panting as if he's been running, "I…I…It…It's Lord Ryuu! He's…He's not in his room, nor anywhere in or around the castle!" The guard manages to exclaim through his panting.

The four stare at the guard blankly in silence for a moment before it registers what he's just said, then before anyone could say anything a pained groan mixed with a whimper resounds throughout the room. Conrad's, Wolfram's and Gunter's heads whip around to face the pedestal beside them, while Yuuri is the only one to be looking around trying to find out where the sound came from.

Gunter, being the nearest, slowly and warily walks around the pedestal. He stops when he sees a hand just poking out from behind said pedestal; for a few seconds he stares at it but when it twitches as another pained moan resounds throughout the room, he rushes around to the back of the pedestal. He jerks to stop nearly chocking when he suddenly becomes breathless, his eyes going wide in horror at the scene before him.

To Gunter time seems to have come to a standstill so much so that it doesn't even registers to him, when the others stop behind him or the sharp gasp that comes from Conrad and Wolfram, nor the chocked sob from a distraught Yuuri because there lying on the ground with a puddle of blood surrounding him is, Ryuu.

Ryuu's face is a deadly pale with blue tinted lips and dark shadows under his eyes, his whole body shakes and sweats glistens on his furrowed forehead because of the high fever running through his body. His breathing comes out in, almost none-existence, light hot puffs as a whimper escapes his chapped lips, knocking the group but Gunter mostly out of their shocked and horrified silence.

Gunter rushes forward to kneel next to Ryuu, placing two fingers on the side of Ryuu's neck to check his pulse, which is beating erratically against Gunter's fingertips. While behind him everything is in chaos with Conrad holding a struggling Yuuri back from going to Ryuu, and Wolfram shouting orders at the panicking guards to tell the healer (physician) Gisela get herself ready for Ryuu coming. Gunter sees a dagger next to Ryuu's head, picks it up and stores it into his pocket before he slides his arms under Ryuu, one around Ryuu's shoulders and one under the back of Ryuu's knees, and picks him up bridal style being careful not to irritate the knife wound on the top of Ryuu's back.

Gunter, followed by the others, runs out of the treasure room/basement with Ryuu in his arms and through the seemingly endless corridors of the castle, till he reaches a pair of wooden double doors with red crosses painted in the middle on them. He kicks the doors open surprising the healer Gisela and the nurses who are setting everything up to take care of Ryuu; Gunter rushes over to Gisela who directs him to put Ryuu on one of the forty hospital beds in the infirmary, before ordering one of the nurses to shove him out the room who does just that, much to his protest, and after following his gut instinct causing him to give Gisela the dagger, he's finally kicked out the room as the doors close behind him.

The four stands outside the room in tense silence only to have Wolfram break it, "What do you think happened to Lord Ryuu?" He asks quietly his expression showing only slight worry, as he's trying to hold back most of what he's feeling right now.

Conrad, who has an arm wrapped around a shocked and slightly crying Yuuri's shoulders, lets out a grunt as he thinks of what to say without sounding too blunt. A blank expression that appears on most well trained soldiers faces in serious situations, and with the only hint of concern flashing in his brown with flecks of silver eyes, Conrad states his idea on what he thinks happened.

"Well, I'm not too sure but from the looks of lord Ryuu's injuries, I'd say that lord Ryuu stumbled upon the act of the thief stealing the jewel. That, of course resulted in a fight between the two as lord Ryuu probably had tried to stop the thief, and the outcome of the fight is obvious." Conrad states calmly while silently seething in anger and concern, as he nods his head towards the infirmary.

"But considering how well lord Ryuu can fight, I don't think our little thief got away scot free, not without a serious injury of his own anyway." Conrad comments jokingly with a small smile causing them all to laugh, the tense and depressing atmosphere around them disappearing instantly.

…**Outside a random room…**

Seeing as they could do nothing for Ryuu at the moment and knowing Gisela will get them if anything goes wrong, they all busy themselves with solving the case of the missing jewel of the dragon king. So that's how Gunter, Yuuri, Wolfram and Conrad with fifteen or so guards, find themselves standing outside a random room staring at a sign on a board.

"What does it say?" Wolfram asks in confusion tinted slightly with curiosity, as he leans forward a little to take a closer look at the Japanese writing on the sign.

Yuuri places his hands on his hips and says proudly, "The Shin Makoku's treasure of all treasures, 'The jewel of the dragon king' has been stolen. What will you do, Yuuri?! The 'finding the criminal to solve the case!' Investigation headquarters."

Wolfram stares blankly at the sign then at Yuuri then back at the sign, unsure of what to say or to think so he just settles for saying, "What the heck?!"

Gunter walks up to stand behind Yuuri so he can also get a closer look at the Japanese writing on the sign, which he finds absolutely beautiful because it is so much more elegant than his own world's writing. "This is the writing of a foreign country, your country. What powerful and beautiful writing."

Yuuri puffs out his chest with an arrogant smirk on his face, "Investigation headquarters need to be like this." Yuuri states rather smugly.

Yuuri then turns around to face the guards standing behind him, "Line up!" He barks out with his hands still on his hips and an oddly serious expression covering his face, though you could see the twinkle of mischief and excitement in his black eyes.

All the guards including Gunter do as ordered with a shout of 'Sir!' While Conrad and Wolfram, just silently watch the scene unfold in front of them quite amused. It's then that Yuuri notices Gwendal isn't here with them, which is unusual considering the seriousness of the situation, "Where's Gwendal?" Yuuri enquires curiously.

"He has gone on a solo investigation with his subordinates," Gunter informs Yuuri still looking forward like the rest of the guards, and not moving out of his soldier-like position.

"He's quick," Yuuri comments as smiles like a proud father to himself as he hears this, which is rather strange seeing as Gwendal is hundred and thirteen years older than him.

"Okay! We can't lose to him," Yuuri announces as he points to the first group of the guards, that's standing on the right side of him before continuing, "First group. Check for fingerprints and footprints. Once you've finished collection, take it to the research lab. **(7****)**"

The guards stare at Yuuri baffled as they all whisper the same word 'judgement?' in confusion, unsure if that's what Yuuri means but are too afraid to ask. Yuuri doesn't notice this or is ignoring them, and points to the second group of guards standing on his left.

"Group two will go around and gather information. Gather any evidence from the witnesses," Yuuri orders them gaining a 'yes sir!' from said guards.

Yuuri doesn't point to the third group of guards but he does turn to face them, "Group three. The criminal might still be in the castle. Don't let even a cat leave!" He tells them gaining a 'yes sir!' from these guards as well.

Wolfram watches the scene in front of him play out, with an expression crossing between pain, annoyance and tiredness. Yuuri is oblivious to this as he once again places his hands on his hips, and states the last of his orders, "The rest of you will come with me and examine the scene of the crime. Follow me!"

Yuuri runs off down the corridor with Gunter, Conrad, the first group of guards and Yuuri's group of guards following behind him. "What great leadership! This is truly the greatness of the Maoh. I, Gunter, am in awe." Gunter exclaims happily like a love-sick school girl; the happiness in his voice sounds somewhat forced almost fake as an air of sadness still lingers around him.

"Call me 'chief," Yuuri says as a smug expression washes over his face, determination flashing in his eyes and yet you could see anger and fear for Ryuu, buried deeply behind that determination and smug expression.

…**Treasure room/basement…**

As soon they get to the treasure room/basement Yuuri set the guards to work; while the guards open and rummage through boxes, barrels, shelves, chests and the other rooms connected to the treasure room/basement, Yuuri stands in the middle of said room contemplating on how to solve this case as he looks around.

Yuuri walks over to a shelf in front of him, "This is supposed to be the treasure room but there is a lot of junk." Yuuri comments carelessly as he opens a box, that's the size of a jewellery box, resting on the shelf only to close it quickly, as a horrible smelling smoke puffs out of said box and into his face.

Once it's closed Yuuri jerks back with a startled slightly chocked out yelp, and in doing so gains the guard's, who is closest to him, attention. Said Guard walks over to Yuuri to see if anything is the matter, and when he's beside Yuuri he sees Yuuri glaring at the box.

"This is a special item from the Rosfuroche. It's a delicacy," The guard informs Yuuri as he opens the box up again causing Yuuri to hold his nose, and not bothered by the smell pulls out a dead green frog by its leg, then holds it up in front of Yuuri and him with a smile.

"This is food?!" Yuuri exclaims in disgust and disbelief while staring, well more like glaring at the dead frog in the guards hand, wanting nothing more the to throw it away so he will never see it again.

With a huff Yuuri turns around to investigate the shelf behind him, only to see Gunter already doing just that. "Do you find anything?" Yuuri directs this question to Gunter.

Gunter doesn't turn around to face Yuuri nor does he stop his search of the tall shelf, when he replies with a hint of annoyance and sadness tinting his tone of voice, "No, chief, I haven't found anything that could help us."

As Gunter is saying this he reaches up to the very top of the shelf, grabs hold of a small blue box and as he goes to pull it down, a gold circlet **(8****) **falls off the lid of said box and onto Gunter's head coming to rest upon his forehead. Gunter instinctively closes his eyes in reaction to the circlet falling on his head; with a grunt he opens his eyes, puts the box back on the top of the shelf and grabs the circlet, so one hand is on either side of his head, then starts to pull at it. A sinking feeling suddenly appears in his stomach as he realizes that the circlet isn't going to come off.

"What is this? It won't come off!" Gunter exclaims as he tries even harder to pull it off his forehead; Yuuri and the guard, who's behind Gunter and has gone back to searching their shelf, hasn't noticed his little problem with the circlet much to his annoyance, so to rectify that Gunter calls out to Yuuri, "Your majesty!"

Hearing Gunter shout for him makes Yuuri turn to face said man, "What? What's wrong Gunter?" Yuuri asks as he walks over to stand beside a distressed Gunter, "Gunter?"

Yuuri says Gunter's name again in confusion, after Gunter yells out in pain causing him to pull at the circlet. Suddenly Gunter turns away from Yuuri before taking five steps forward and kneeling on the floor, "Your majesty, please wait a moment."

Yuuri ignores Gunter and takes three steps towards him, muttering under his breath still very confused with the way Gunter is acting, "Huh? What?"

Gunter, hearing Yuuri walking closer, runs out from between the shelves they were searching, only to run down other aisle of shelves leaving a baffled Yuuri to call out to him from behind him, "What are you trying to say?"

The top of Gunter's body peeks out from the aisle of shelves he ran down; he stares at Yuuri with tears collecting in the corner of his eyes, and his hands still holding onto the circlet as he whimpers out, "Please don't come near. When you come closer, my head…"

Gunter steps out from between the shelves only for him to scream out in pain, as the circlet shoots 50,000 volts of electricity through his body for being one step to close to Yuuri. So to be rid of the pain Gunter runs away screaming once again leaving a confused and concerned Yuuri behind him who mutters under his breath, "What was that?"

Yuuri attention is taken away from Gunter's strange behaviour, as Morgif lets out a loud moan causing Yuuri to look at Morgif who is hanging, chained, on the wall. A large smile appears on Yuuri's lips as he runs over to and stands in front for Morgif, "The demon sword, Morgif! So you are here." Yuuri exclaims happily with twinkling eyes.

Morgif only groans in response but that seems to be perfectly enough answer for Yuuri who asks, "I know. If you were here this whole time, then you should've seen the criminal, right?"

Morgif moans as he then makes a telepathic connection, with only the smallest amount of power he has left, between Yuuri and him, "Yes. Behind you." Shame to say, Yuuri doesn't notice the strange tone in Morgif's voice as he said that to Yuuri.

That's all Yuuri hears before Morgif becomes too tired and the connection breaks, but luckily for Morgif that's all that is needed as Yuuri looks behind him to see a wooden door, "Over there?" Yuuri enquires as he looks back at Morgif who can only groan in response, which in turn makes Yuuri exclaim in surprise, "He knows something?"

Wolfram hearing Yuuri's exclamation runs over to said boy, "What's going on Yuuri?" Wolfram demands but before Yuuri could answer Conrad, who also heard Yuuri's exclamation, runs over to the pair shouting in worry, "Your majesty!"

Morgif groans again which Yuuri ignores as he says excitedly to the pair beside him, "He might know where the criminal is."

…**In the infirmary…**

Gisela takes off her bloody latex gloves with a loud snap, the two nurses with her doing the same not even a second later. She sighs tiredly as she dumps the used gloves in the basket bin beside the bed, which at the moment is housing a still unconscious but clean and stitched up Ryuu.

"There, finished! Once those stitches come out, he'll have a scar but there's nothing we can do about that," Gisela comments absentmindedly.

"Until I analyses the dagger to see what poison it's coated with, there's nothing else we can do for him," She tells the two nurses who are cleaning up the space around Ryuu, and the unconscious Ryuu's body just making sure that all the blood is gone.

The nurses sigh sadly not stopping their work even as they stare at Ryuu occasionally, in awe at how a man can look so beautiful anymore so and he could look like a handsome women; Gisela shakes her head at the two before she walks over to her desk at the end of the room, sits down behind said desk as she opens the draw, then takes out the dagger and starts analysing it.

With the nurses cleaning the rest of the room and Gisela busy with the dagger, no one notices Ryuu break out in a sweat and his whole body start to shake, as he face scrunches up in pain whimpering out a name, "Rosa!"

* * *

…_FLASHBACK/MEMORY…_

_It was mid-day which you could tell by how high the sun was in the pale blue sky, and because the bazaar __**(9**__**) **__was now in full swing. It was the one day that humans and mazoku, alike, joined together for a day of festivities, a day for everyone to forget their differences and have fun, and a day for everyone to forget about the on-going war with Soshu and his army. People of all ages were laughing and smiling; a group of little boys ran around as they chased a small dog and another group played catch, while a group of little girls played hop-scotch before they switched to jump rope. _

_As for the adults they chatted with each other as they browsed the different stalls, of exotic fruits and spices, of beautifully coloured clothes made of fine silk, to an array of freshly made weapons for the men. While others stood and enjoyed the gypsy travellers' shows of dance, music, acrobatics and puppet shows. _

"_Rosa! Rosa!" A young mazoku man who looked to be about twenty-five shouted happily. Said Young man had long waist length, pin straight black_ _hair with an M shaped fringe that stopped just above his thin eyebrows, along with two large clumps of hair that fell down the side of his face and stopped in the middle of his chest. His black eyes shined with happiness when he saw the person in front of him, while a large smile broke out on his creamy pale face._

_A pretty young human woman of eighteen who's supposedly 'Rosa' turned around at the sound of her name being shouted. The woman had long wavy and side-parted blonde hair in a low ponytail, with big chocolate brown eyes surrounded by long black lashes. When she caught sight of the black haired man, a smile also broke out on her pale white face as she raised a hand and waved._

"_Rikiya!" She squealed as the man, now known as Rikiya, picked her up by her waist once he was in front of her, and spun around in a circle as they laughed before he put her back down. _

"_Here, this is for you," Rikiya said as he pulled out a beautiful necklace, a purple crystal that hung from a sliver linked chain, out of the inside of his red and black male kimono. _

_Rosa gasped in delighted surprise as she stared at the necklace in awe, watching as it sparkled and shined in the sunlight. Rikiya laughed at her expression while he motioned for her to turn around, which Rosa did quickly and held up her ponytailed hair so it wasn't in Rikiya's way. Rikiya carefully undid the delicate clasp on the necklace, before he put it around his lover's neck and redid the clasp; all the while he tried not to break the thin sliver linked chain._

_Rosa let ago of her ponytailed hair as she once again stared the necklace, which now hung around her slim neck as the pointed tip of the crystal rested just above the swell of her breasts. Rosa was jolted out of her trance when she felt Rikiya wrap his arms around her from behind, and hug her to him tenderly with a sigh of happiness. _

"_I love you, my rose," Rikiya whispered in her ear lovingly while he ignored, the slight hurt he felt when she didn't say it back like she normally does. What he didn't see at the time as he was behind her was the tears of frustration, which ran down her now red cheeks and the anger and slight guilt that shone in her eyes. _

…_END OF FLASHBACK/MEMORY…_

* * *

Ryuu starts to toss and turn in the bed as his whimpers turn into pained moans, the rustle of damp sweaty blankets and Ryuu's moans catch Gisela's and both nurse's attentions. Gisela jumps up from her chair, runs over to Ryuu and feels his forehead to see how hot he is only to yank it back in shock; with a silent curse Gisela runs over to the sink, grabbing a bowl from her desk along the way, and fills said bowel with cold water as one of the nurses get a cloth from the cabinet.

* * *

…_FLASHBACK/MEMORY…_

_The sun was just setting when Rikiya arrived at Rosa's cottage, which stood on the edge of a forest. Rikiya saw grey smoke coming out of the chimney; it was that long trail of smoke that reassured him that his love was home, as he walked down the stone pathway towards the wooden front door. Instead of knocking on the door Rikiya opened said door and walked in quietly, as he wanted to surprise his love with his presence seeing as though he didn't tell her he was coming over to see her._

_Carefully he snuck around the downstairs of the cottage looking for Rosa, only to be baffled when he didn't find her downstairs even though there was a fire going in the fireplace. With a confused huff Rikiya decided to check upstairs to see if she's up there; slowly he walked up the stairs making sure to avoid the creaky ones, and once he reached the landing it was then that he heard it, the sounds of heavy breathing, panting and much to his growing horror, moaning._

_He kept his eyes trained on Rosa's bedroom door as he walked towards it; a black numbness already started to spread throughout his body, it covered his strangely calm beating heart then drowned his soul staining it black, until finally he was left feeling hollow as he reached the bedroom door and pushed it open. _

_What he saw did not surprise him as he looked on at the scene, which played out before him with a blank face and cold eyes. Rosa was laid there on her bed naked as the day she was born, with a blonde haired man that was equally as naked, who was also her brother James, between her pale thighs. Her head was thrown back in the throes of ecstasy, with her eyes closed and mouth open as James, as crude as the word is, fucked her roughly. _

_It was then that Rosa decided to open her eyes; eyes that had darken and clouded with lust and upon seeing Rikiya stood in the doorway, all she did was hug James closer to her sweaty naked self and smirk at him over James' shoulder, before she let out a loud moan as James, with his next thrust, hit her G-spot with a grunt._

…_END OF FLASHBACK/MEMORY…_

* * *

Meeting the nurse by Ryuu Gisela places the bowl on the bedside table, then takes the cloth from the nurse and soaks it in the cold water. She takes it out of the water then wrings out a bit of water from said cloth, before folding it and laying it across Ryuu's forehead. Once Ryuu's pained moans have died down to whimpers and the occasional shaky sigh, Gisela goes back over to her desk to finish analysing the dagger.

"Re-soak the cloth every five minutes and check his temperature every ten, until his temperature has gone down." Gisela orders the two nurses with a glare.

**...In the first inner courtyards…**

Flowers of all kinds and colours fill the courtyard starting form red, white and pink roses, white orchids, and pink-purple boronias to blue and purple carnations, blue-white Delphinium Pacific Giants, and red tulips. While green square trimmed bushes are placed around the edge of the courtyard, as a green fir tree is dotted in-between every three bushes. A pink-white sakura blossom tree in full bloom stands at the edge, and on the left of the courtyard providing shade from the sun for the red painted bench sitting under it.

A slightly sad and dramatic Gunter sits on said bench, with his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands, as he sighs, "How can this be happening? Every time I'm near his majesty, I get an extreme headache and feel like I'm being struck by lightning. This is a curse. It has to be!"

"An ancient hatred is trying to pull his majesty and I apart," He says as he changes his position slightly by putting his face in his hands, instead of it being his chin like it was before.

Suddenly his head snaps up to look at the sun shining brightly and warmly in the sky, "I have to leave his majesty's side now. I, the Moah's assistant, am not allowed to see his majesty."

Gunter places his face in his hands again as he starts to cry; tears of fear and full blown sadness falling down his now red cheek like a small waterfall, "My sweet Ryuu! Oh god, I hope he's alright! I…I don't know what I'd do if he died. No, he can't! I won't…I won't let him leave me. I love him too much to let him leave me! Please Ryuu; please don't leave me all alone."

A whimpering cry, a kin to that of a wounded animal, escapes Gunter's lips as the tears fall fast down his face, at the direction his thoughts are taking, "Ryuu!"

Unknown to Gunter, is that at this moment in time he is being watched by a trio of maids, the same maids who were spying on Yuuri and Wolfram the night before. The three maids hide behind one of the bushes not far from Gunter, tears filling the corner of their as they all hold their hands to their cheeks or under their chins.

"Look Lasagna, its Gunter-sama!" The maid in red with blonde shoulder-length curly hair exclaims quietly, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling in awe at seeing him sitting under the fully bloomed sakura tree, albeit sadly, as the small pink-white petals of the sakura tree fall around him, creating such a beautiful but sad scene that it should be made into a painting.

"I see him Doria. He looks fabulous today, right Sangria," The maid in green with boy-short brown-orange hair, now known as Lasagna, also exclaims quietly as a large smile pulls at her lips.

"Hm, right! Those woeful eyes, I wonder what he is thinking about?" the maid in blue with green shoulder-length wavy hair and glasses, now known as Sangria, whispers.

Back with Gunter who has now stopped crying and is glaring at the floor, sighs in annoyance as he now has a mild headache not from the circlet for once but from crying, "This is a curse."

…**Somewhere in the castle…**

After Morgif showed Yuuri which door the criminal entered the treasure room/basement from, Yuuri unchained Morgif from the wall and directed, no ordered, the demon sword to lead him and his companions to the criminal. That's how Yuuri has ended up walking down a slightly dark and large stone corridor somewhere in the castle, as he holds a moaning Morgif, the tip of the blade pointing up towards the stone ceiling, out in front of him while Wolfram and Conrad follow on behind him.

Seemingly ten minutes later Yuuri suddenly stops at a junction in the corridor when Morgif lets out a loud groan; a look of concentration appears on his face as he tilts his head to the right slightly, as if he could hear something the others could not.

"This way?" Yuuri questions seemingly to himself, but the two with him know that he's talking to Morgif. In response Morgif moans lowly as if to say 'yes' which causes Yuuri to turn left, and to start walking down a different smaller but still slightly dark corridor; Wolfram and Conrad share an unreadable look before following down the new corridor.

"Have you noticed?" Conrad asks Wolfram as he continues to look forward, while pretending that he doesn't sense the presence of people following them, in the shadows of the darker parts of the corridor.

Wolfram also continues to look forward but glances at Conrad from the corner of his left eye; he concentrates on finding out how many people are following them as he replies, "Yeah. Two people…no, three people."

Yuuri, like always, is oblivious to their conversation as he gives his full attention to Morgif. Finally the trio know they have come to the end of the corridor, because a closed chestnut coloured wooden door stands in front of them. At the sight of the door Morgif starts to go nuts, wiggling and shaking in Yuuri's hands as he moans and groans loudly.

"Here? Is the criminal in there?" Yuuri questions Morgif franticly and all Morgif does in reply to Yuuri question, is once again moan very loudly and wiggling in Yuuri's hands.

Yuuri turns so his left side is facing the door and braces himself, as he exclaims with an expression of determination and narrowed eyes, "All right! Let's go."

With that said Yuuri rams his left side into the door with his sword at the ready; the impact of the deliberate collision causes said door to burst open, to reveal the kitchen and a trio of maids, Doria, Sangria and Lasagna, huddled together and screaming in surprise. Yuuri, Wolfram and Conrad sweat drop with confused expressions on their faces, while the same goes for the trio of maids as they stare at the three before them, in confusion, shocked, and slightly fear which is quickly changing into annoyance.

"It's his majesty!" the maid in red, Doria, exclaims to her fellow maids as she stares in awe at Yuuri, quickly forgetting how Yuuri ended up in the kitchens.

"I never imagined that your majesty would come here," The maid in green, Lasagna, comments towards Yuuri quietly and quite absentmindedly as she too stares at Yuuri in awe.

"What do you want?" The maid in blue, Sangria, asks caution colouring her tone of voice as she stares at Yuuri, more like the sword in his grip, not in awe like the other the two beside her but in suspicion.

Yuuri turns away from the trio of maids to glare half-heartedly, in disbelief and annoyance at Morgif as he enquires tightly, "Hey, are you really sure it's here?"

A smirk, which could be the equivalent to an old man's perverted grin, appears on Morgif's face at Yuuri's question as he moans lowly. The maids stare in disgust at the sword; Doria seemingly the bravest one out the group decides to speak up her voice shaking a little, "What is that?!"

Quite suddenly Yuuri tightens his grip on Morgif as he loses control of the sword; seeing as Morgif is a living sword he surprising easily pulls a distressed Yuuri around the kitchen, as he chases after the poor frightened maids hoping to get a kiss or two.

"Morgif…Don't tell me you were looking for young girls!" Yuuri shouts in disbelief while he tries to take back control of Morgif; Wolfram and Conrad just stand in the doorway of the door they came in from, watching the scene play out before them in amusement.

"Morgif, stop!" Yuuri shouts pleadingly but he's drowned out by the maids' high pitched screaming, and Morgif's loud perverted moaning who has, at this moment in time, heart shaped eyes as he chases relentlessly after the frighten maids.

…**In one of the spare offices…**

While all this is happening, Gwendal sits in a high backed mahogany and forest green cushioned chair behind a mahogany desk, which has several tall mahogany bookshelves standing against the stone wall on the right side of the room, as he writes down a report about last night's incident while a low level guard stands in front of said desk. A mahogany and red cushioned sofa stands against the stone wall on the left side of the room, with two five foot black potted bamboo trees placed on either side of the sofa. While a mahogany table with six chairs, three chairs on each side of the table and also mahogany and forest green cushioned, stand directly in the middle of the room with a red carpet underneath the table and chairs.

A silence develops in the room causing Gwendal to stop writing for a moment as he puts the quill **(10****)** down, and when he opens his eyes to look at the guard he asks stoically breaking the silence, "And?"

The guard flinches at the impassive tone of Gwendal's voice, before standing up straight again and answering with, "Besides the treasure room, there doesn't seem to be any other signs of intrusion. Just that…"

The guard hesitates to finish only find himself on the other end of Gwendal's 'demon' glare, so he stutters out the rest in fear of Gwendal's wrath, "Anissina-sama is doing some weird experiment in the laboratory."

Gwendal freezes for a second as he hears the words 'Anissina' and 'experiment' in the same sentence; he forces himself to relax, picks up the quill to continue writing and gives the guard a tense smirk saying, "Don't worry about her. Leave her alone. Continue your patrol."

With a 'yes sir' the guard vacates the room leaving Gwendal to whisper, "Keep out of harm's way." Internally fearing what dangerous thing Anissina is making this time, hoping she wouldn't seek him out to be a test subject like she normally does.

Sweat starts to drip over his forehead and down his face, while an intense expression of fear twist his handsome features, as he imagines what Anissina would do if she is ever accused of stealing the jewel.

"Don't go near her," He whispers to himself under his breath; the quill falls out of his hand as he's unable to hold it due to his whole body shaking.

…**Courtyard in front of the back entrance to the castle…**

Yuuri sits in the back castle courtyard at the base of a marble statue, which looks remarkably like a one of those ancient Greek statues of a scribe, as he wallows in his humiliation while thinking about the earlier incident in the kitchen between Morgif and the Maids.

Yuuri sighs tiredly with a slight pink blush still staining his cheeks from his earlier encounter. He silently looks down between his bent knees at the grass, while at the same time his left hand picks at the stitching on his right sleeve.

He sighs again this time in annoyance before he states to Morgif, who is leaning against the base of the statue looking bored, "Sheesh, you embarrassed me."

Morgif just moans in reply then stares at Yuuri, looking as bored as a living demon sword can look. Yuuri notices this and feels his irritation spike causing him to exclaim loudly, "What are you looking at?! Are you trying to tell me that it's my fault that you were stored in there?"

Instead of answering Morgif just closes his eyes, and starts to snore as he pretends to be a sleep. Yuuri glares at Morgif feeling of irritation raises to new levels, while he shouts at a 'sleeping' Morgif, "Don't sleep! If you were a little more useful, I would use you."

Morgif continues to ignore Yuuri, who looks away from him and scoffs, as he makes his snoring louder. Yuuri then notices that his fiancé and godfather aren't with him, "Huh? Where are Conrad and Wolfram?"

A rustling of leaves brings Yuuri's attention to the surrounding bushes; suddenly three of the men clothed in black from last night jump out of said bushes, and stare at intensely at a startled Yuuri who stares at them in confused surprise. The three men charge at Yuuri with the intention of kidnapping him, as Yuuri lets out a 'whoa' while jumping up from his seated position and backs up into the statue, completely forgetting that he has the demon sword, Morgif, with him as he asks the men rudely, "Who the hell are you?"

Conrad then seemingly appears out of thin air, and stands in front of Yuuri defensively with his sword drawn, "That's as far as you go!" He barks with an angry glare directed towards the men in front of him, who have backed up a little in surprise and annoyance at Conrad's sudden appearance.

Yuuri exclaims Conrad's name after he sighs in relief at the sight of Conrad; the men are so focused on the pair in front of them that they, don't notice Wolfram standing behind them with his sword also drawn. Wolfram huffs quietly feeling left out, "I'm here too!" He shouts bringing everyone's attention to him, which causes Yuuri to exclaim Wolfram's name as well.

"Your majesty, Stand back!" Conrad orders pushing Yuuri behind him, but keeps a hand on Yuuri's chest. The men take out their long daggers preparing to fight, the one closest to Conrad lunges forward striking out at Conrad with the his dagger. Conrad blocks the attack with his sword, a metallic twang echoing throughout the courtyard, before issuing an attack of his own. While this is happening Wolfram gives a war cry and swings his sword at the man closest to him, who blocks it with his dagger, causing a metallic twang to echo around the courtyard again. All Yuuri could do is watch as his godfather and fiancé fight, fight to protect him, and listen to the sound of clashing swords and daggers as well as grunts and yelps.

Conrad swings his sword at his opponent but his opponent dodges the attack, by back flipping out of the way of the sword. Conrad goes in for another attack only to have his opponent back flip again, but this time landing on top of a marble statue of an open winged angel. The man on top of the angel places his fingers to his lips and lets out a shrill whistle, apparently a signal as the other two men who are with him look towards him. The one fighting Wolfram, who has his sword entwined with the man's dagger, pushes Wolfram away making their weapons separate from each other with a screech before running to the angel statue.

Wolfram growls, "I won't let you get away!" He shout over the roaring in his ears as his heart still pounds erratically from the fight, not once slowing down as it's fuelled by the adrenaline pumping through his blood.

With his sword in his left hand, Wolfram swings his right arm out in front of him making a C shape; a line of blazing orange-red fire follows his arm originating from the closed fist of his right hand, "All the beings that make up the element of fire." He states loudly.

He then swings his arm up over his head so it's pointing towards the sky, and keeping his arm pin straight opens his hand as a ball of fire, slightly bigger than the size of a basketball, begins to form in the palm of his hand. The ball of fire flares reminding anyone who looks upon it of a solar flaring sun; it flares again but this time a thick line of fire shoots from it, and towards Wolfram's ex-opponent, who stops three steps away from the angel statue, before it hits the base of said angel statue leaving a large black scorch mark on the marble.

Seeing Wolfram's ex-opponent distracted by Wolfram's unsuspected attack, Conrad creeps up behind the man and using the side of his hand hits the man on the back of the neck, making sure to hit the pressure point in the man's neck hard enough to knock the man out but not kill him. Conrad knows that he's got the right place when the man falls to the ground unconscious; seeing as though both Conrad and Wolfram are concentrating on the now unconscious man, the other two on top of the angel statue escape by grabbing onto the legs of two kotsuhizokus, who suddenly appear out of nowhere at Conrad's ex-opponent's whistle.

The sound of whistling catches Conrad's and Wolfram's attention, "Damn you!" Wolfram growls as he tries to run after them only to stop when Conrad shouts, "Wait, Wolfram!"

Wolfram looks over his shoulder with a confused expression on his face to see Conrad, with the unconscious man over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "Don't chase them." Conrad orders Wolfram lightly knowing how angry he can get about being ordered around.

Wolfram just grits his teeth as Conrad and he watch, the other two men and the kotsuhizokus fly away. While the men in black, Conrad and Wolfram were fighting, Yuuri had sat down at the base of the statue and watched them fight in bewilderment.

That's where he still is when the two men and the kotsuhizokus fly away, "What was that all about?" He questioningly mutters to himself, Morgif just snores in reply which causes Yuuri to glare at him.

…**In the tower of Shin Makoku behind the castle; interrogation room… **(Name is inspired by the tower of London)

The tower of Shin Makoku is not actually just a tower, but a whole castle-like structure made of black-brown stone which is heavily guarded. It was built, the same time Shin Makoku was first founded, as a prison four thousand years ago not long after the first Maoh, Shinou, defeated Soshu and his army.

After two thousand years the prison was changed into the main castle, or home if you like, for the 14th Maoh's mistress, Eleanor Thorn, before being changed back into a prison seven hundred years later by the 16th Maoh and it has stayed a prison ever since.

When the prison was first built it used to be able to hold about 3,000 inmates at a time, and then when it was changed back into a prison it could hold up to 5,000 inmates, only for it to have shot up to 7,000 when the 22nd Maoh added another nine thousand prison cells underneath the prison. Said prison now has thirty five thousand prison cells, which will house two inmates per cell, not including the two kitchens, two bathrooms, fifteen torture rooms and ten interrogation rooms.

Also the tower of Shin Makoku is only Twelve hours away while walking, approximately thirty six miles, and 4 hours away on horse, ten miles to every hour, behind blood pledge castle. The tower of Shin Makoku as of right now is where Yuuri, Conrad, Wolfram and Gwendal are as they sit, or stand in some cases, in one of the interrogation rooms while Gwendal, after hearing of the criminals capture, questions their now awake prisoner.

The interrogation room itself is made up of black-brown stone, with only one small window on the back wall. While in the middle of the room stands a brown wooden table and two chairs, which Gwendal and said prisoner are sitting in as the others stand around the table. The fire light from the lit gas lamp, the only light in the room besides the sun shining through the window, which rests on the small table, casts dark shadows across Gwendal's scowling face making him seem rather demonic to the prisoner sitting in front of him.

Gwendal glares at the unmasked prisoner, "So, this is one of the criminals." He asks Conrad who, with Wolfram, is standing on the left side of him and the table.

Conrad goes to answer but Wolfram answers Gwendal's question before he can, "The rest got away. Damn it, if Conrad didn't stop me…" Wolfram states as he clenches his right hand into a fist, while his other hand rests on the handle of his sword.

Needing something to take his anger out on Wolfram slams his hands onto the table, as he glares intensely at the light brown haired prisoner, "Who ordered you?!" He demands.

The prisoner doesn't answer but grunts and looks away from Wolfram, making an already angry Wolfram furious, "It's not use trying to act innocent!" Wolfram growls through clenched teeth; the prisoner just ignores him once again by looking down at the table.

Wolfram grabs hold of the brown scabbard *sheath* of his sword with his left hand, as he uses his right hand to grab hold of the sword's handle which causes the criminal in front of him, to finally look at him with confusion and fear shining in the criminal's brown eyes. Seeing this Wolfram leans closer to the criminal in question, "Stealing the Maoh's treasure means death. Prepare yourself!" He states threateningly.

The criminal jerks back into the chair in fright; before Wolfram could even draw his sword Yuuri, who is standing on the right side of Gwendal and the table, interrupts Wolfram by quickly placing his hands on said table, and leaning slightly closer to Wolfram and the criminal says, " Wait! If you do that, we won't know the truth."

Wolfram grunts, let's go of his sword, then straightens up and glares at Yuuri in annoyance, "No, this guy won't confess even if he dies." He states with an annoyed huff.

Yuuri holds up his hand in front of him, his palm facing Wolfram, as he closes his eyes with an annoyed huff of his own, "Now. Now. Let me, the chief, handle this." He tells Wolfram carelessly.

Wolfram's annoyance melts away to confusion as Yuuri tells him this, "Chief?" Wolfram mutters under his breath, while this prisoner looks from Wolfram then to Yuuri with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Yuuri ignores Wolfram's mutterings as he waves his right hand up and down three times, "It's okay, it's okay. Conrad, untie the ropes." He orders as he points to the ropes tying the criminal's hands together.

Gwendal and Conrad, who were watching Wolfram and Yuuri argue, are now looking at Yuuri as if he has lost his mind. What Conrad does next surprise Gwendal, Wolfram and even the prisoner, "Understood." Conrad says as he walks over to the criminal and unties the rope.

Four hours and ten minutes later Yuuri is now the one sitting at the table, with the criminal sitting in the same place as before, as he begins to write down said criminal's statement. Within those four hours Gwendal sent a letter to Gunter informing him about the capture and interrogation of the criminal, and asking him to bring some paper, quill and inkwell to write down the criminal's confession as they forgot to bring said things with them.

"Well, I'm sure you have your reasons, there's bound to be good and bad in a long lifespan," Yuuri states as if he knew what he's on about, but it is clear to every in the room, even to the criminal, that he doesn't which would explain said criminal's 'are you kidding me' expression.

Both Conrad and an in pain Gunter, who is still wearing the circlet, stand on either side of the door to the interrogation room, Gunter on the right and Conrad on the left, with their backs to the wall paying close attention the interaction between Yuuri and the criminal. At the same time Gwendal and Wolfram, who's glaring at the criminal as he's still slightly angry from the way the criminal ignored him earlier, stands behind Yuuri.

"So, how's your mother?" Yuuri randomly asks catching the prisoner off guard. Said prisoner stares at Yuuri with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open, only just managing to utter 'what' rather breathlessly in fact.

Yuuri gives the prisoner a hard stare and takes a deep breath, "If your mother in the countryside sees you like this, what would she say?" He rants adopting a rather strange and unknown accent.

The criminal sweat drops multiple times, "What are you…?" He starts to ask confusion lacing his tone of voice, only to be interrupted by a seemingly unfinished Yuuri.

Yuuri raises his right arm with his fist mostly closed beside his pointer finger, and waves said finger from side to side, "You need to take care of your mother. I'm sure she didn't raise you to do things like this. " He scolds the dumbfounded criminal.

Gwendal and Wolfram, excluding Gunter and Conrad, are once again staring at Yuuri as if he's lost his mind; Yuuri just hasn't noticed or is ignoring them, and continues on with his ranting, "Your mother nursed you all day when you became ill as a child. Your mother sewed all night so that you could have gloves. If you think about that, don't you think you should live a normal life?"

By the end of Yuuri's rant everyone in the room is holding back their laughter; well everyone beside Conrad as he leans his back on the wall for support, while at the same time sniggers quietly into his right hand. The only indication that says he's laughing is his shoulder's as they shake up and down, and the slight laughter lines around his eyes. The criminal on the other hand hasn't a clue as to what to say to Yuuri, and so all he can think of doing while staring, with a rather clueless expression, at Yuuri is grunt.

Much to the other's amusement and the criminal's annoyance, Yuuri takes the prisoner's grunt as a sigh of agreement, "Right? You think so too, right?" Yuuri exclaims loudly.

Conrad suddenly stops laughing to stare intensely at the prisoner, and at the time Gwendal narrows his blue eyes as he draws his sword from its scabbard *sheath*. The criminal looks over to Gwendal and stares at him, more the drawn sword than Gwendal, in fright only to jerk back into the chair in fear, when Gwendal turns his sword so it catches the sunlight causing it to glint and in doing so makes it look a hell of a lot sharper.

"You didn't really want to do it, did you?" Yuuri says with his eyes closed as he starts on another rant, so of course he doesn't see Gwendal use his sword to strike fear into the poor prisoner, which causes said prisoner to crack.

The prisoner quickly places his hands on the table, and bows his head very close to said table, "I'm sorry! I'll confess everything!" He exclaims interrupting Yuuri's rant.

Yuuri looks at the prisoner in surprise before a smug expression sweeps across his face, "Good, good. That's good." Yuuri coos as he pats the prisoner on the head with his right hand.

"Now, you're hungry, right? Hey, can someone go ask for two bowls of pork cutlet with rice? Oh, with pickles," Yuuri asks while unbelievably not noticing Gwendal putting his sword away, as well as Gwendal's tiredly annoyed expression at Yuuri ignorance.

An hour or so later Gwendal and Conrad leave the room with scowls on their faces; as they walk down the corridor Gwendal thinks back to an hour ago, still rather shocked about the nature of the criminal's confession. Which is shockingly treason *betrayal of the crown*.

* * *

…_FLASHBACK/MEMORY…_

_Gwendal glared at the criminal, who had his head down and was staring at the table, as he placed his left hand on the table and leaned closer to the criminal, "So that's it?" He growled._

_The criminal squeaked in fear of Gwendal's 'demon' glare, as he brought his shoulders up to his ears and tried to curl up into a ball, only to be stopped by the table in front of him, "Yes. It was Von Spitzberg's orders." He stuttered. _

_Gwendal turned to look at Conrad with a sadistic smirk on his face, __"It's Stoffel. " Gwendal stated loudly enough so __everyone __could hear him; Gwendal didn't even try to disguise the happiness and anger in his voice when he said that, happy that they finally have some hard proof of Stoffel's __to show people Stoffel's __true nature, and angry that__ Yuuri nearly being kidnapped is what brought about the evidence. _

_The criminal still shook with fright as he kept his eyes locked onto the table, "He said he wanted to see the Maoh and to tell him in person." He stuttered once again._

_Gwendal Scoffed in disbelief and shared an unreadable look with Conrad, before he turned to stare at the criminal, "If he wanted to be received in audience by his majesty, there are proper procedures for that." He stated and made sure that the criminal heard the disbelief in his voice. _

"_Well, the truth is…" The criminal started to say with a stutter but stopped and took in a deep shaky breath, before he then tried to continue his sentence without stuttering, "He wanted to meet his majesty alone."_

…_END OF FLASHBACK/MEMORY…_

* * *

"That man wanted to see his majesty without us by his side," Gwendal all but growls in anger at the thought of Yuuri even being alone with that man, that bastard of an uncle, Stoffel Von Spitzberg.

The expression on Conrad's face changes into one of extreme concern, "He probably wanted to get his regency back by influencing his majesty." He says voicing out what he thinks Stoffel's intentions are for Yuuri.

Gwendal suddenly stops and spins around to face Conrad, his eyes wide in shock and sudden realisation, "The jewel as a bargaining chip?" He asks curiously voicing his thoughts.

"It would explain things if the mysterious incidents in town were a part of his plan to steal the jewel," Conrad says agreeing wholeheartedly with Gwendal's logic.

Annoyance sweeps across Conrad's face as he narrows his eyes, "However the prisoner is denying vehemently that they stole the treasure." He states with a tired sigh.

Gwendal glares at the wall in front of him while he too starts to feel annoyed, "We must find out that man's purpose." He declares with determination lacing his tone of voice.

…**Blood pledge castle; the courtyard in front of the castle entrance…**

A platoon of Shin Makoku's finest stand at attention in the courtyard; each soldier is fully equipped in grey amour and holding a long spear with their swords strapped to their sides. Only two soldiers out of the whole platoon are sitting perfectly on the backs of two brown horses, one on either side of the platoon itself, as they hold onto long poles which have the Shin Makoku flag flying on them.

The trio, Wolfram, Conrad and Gwendal, are in front of and facing said platoon of soldiers as they each sit on the backs of their own horses. Wolfram sits on the back of a white horse with a scowl on his face; while beside Wolfram sits, Gwendal, on the back of a dark brown horse, and beside Gwendal sits, Conrad, on the back of a light brown horse with a smile.

Gwendal holds up his hand asking for silence and once the soldiers quieten down, Gwendal begins to inform them, Conrad and Wolfram inclued, on which course of action that has been decided they should follow upon, "If we have proof that stoffel was responsible for the theft of the jewel of the dragon king, we will make our move."

Conrad turns his head to look at Gwendal and Wolfram, "But he probably won't let us find that proof easily. Anyway we will pursue the intruders." He says to a glaring Gwendal.

Everyone in the courtyard suddenly hears a male voice shout 'hey', but it's only the trio in front that react to it as they recognise it as Yuuri's voice. The trio look over to the right to Yuuri sitting on the back of his black-blue horse, Ao, as he trots over to them.

Yuuri breathes out of sigh of relief, "I made it." He says rather breathlessly as if he and horse have been running, and by the way the horse is panting it seems that the assumption is correct.

Wolfram stares at Yuuri quite surprised and annoyed by Yuuri's sudden appearance, "Yuuri, what are you doing here?" Wolfram asks his voice sounding rough, as he tries not to growl out the words.

Yuuri stops his horse beside Wolfram's, "What, you ask? I'm coming along, of course." He questions very confused as to why Wolfram and Gwendal are staring at him like he's an idiot.

Wolfarm glares intensely at Yuuri as his shoulders tense in anger, "Don't be stupid. We are going after the thieves. On a dangerous trip such as this, a wimp like you will only get in the way." He angrily exclaims as he tightens his grip on the horse's dark brown and leather reins.

Gwendal gently tugs upwards on his horse's black leather reins, to bring his horse's head back up as he glares at Yuuri, "Think about your position. For now, you are the Maoh!" He scolds Yuuri sharply reminding Yuuri of who he now is.

Yuuri slumps in the saddle as looks down at his horse's jet black mane, hurt shining brightly in his black eyes, "Sorry if I'm just 'for now." He says so quietly that the trio has to strain their ears in order to hear him.

Conrad seems to be the only one that notices how hurt Yuuri is, by what Gwendal and wolfram have so harshly and bluntly said, "Your majesty." He mutters underneath his breath as he forces himself to sit still, and to not go over there and comfort his godson even though he really wants to.

"I'm going too! If you guys make decisions without my presence, it will affect the Maoh's dignity," Yuuri states calmly as he straightens up the saddle while making sure the fires of hell burn brightly in his glaring eyes, to cover up the hurt he feels from Gwendal's and Wolfram's sharp words.

Gwendal and Wolfram stare wide eyed at Yuuri rather impressed but also dumbfounded, as for Conrad he's also impressed but oh so proud of his godson for standing up to the pair, "It's true that I don't know what happened in the past between you. That's why I want to see him and confirm everything personally." Yuuri says sharply.

A tense silence appears between the four and continues to grow, daring anyone to speak and break it which just happens to Conrad, "Understood. As your majesty wishes." He says causing Gwendal and Wolfram to quickly look at him in shocked surprise.

"Yeah!" Yuuri exclaims happily as Gwendal now glares at Conrad for agreeing, while Wolfram closes his emerald green eyes in frustration and pinches the bridge of his nose, with his thumb and pointer finger.

"WELLER!" Wolfram shouts at Conrad, who ignores him and smiles happily feeling rather content now Yuuri is happy, as he opens his eyes to glare heatedly at Conrad.

"All right! Let's go, Wolfram!" Yuuri cheers while smiling at the trio before him; he gently pulls his horse's brown leather reins to the side, making said horse turn around before gently kicking his horse's flank with the heel of his black shoes, then galloping around the platoon of soldiers and towards the gate of castle 's front entrance.

"Wait, Yuuri! Hey!" Wolfram shouts as he too gently kicks his horse's flank and gallops after Yuuri, leaving a smiling Conrad and a frustrated Gwendal behind watching them go.

…**Stoffel von Spitzweg's mansion…**

A peaceful and calming atmosphere surrounds Stoffel, as he stands on the balcony above the front entrance of his home, staring out at the beautiful forest that surrounds the mansion, "Your excellency!" Raven lightly exclaims but with an urgent undertone in his voice disturbing the once peaceful and calming atmosphere.

Stoffel looks over his shoulder and watches for a few seconds as Raven approaches him, who has a panicked expression on his face, before deciding to speak, "What's wrong?"

Raven stops five steps behind Stoffel wringing his hands together behind his back, "One of my men was captured." He informs Stoffel with regret unable to look Stoffel in the eyes.

Stoffel spins around to face Raven with his mouth open, and his eyes almost falling out of their sockets in horrified surprise, "What?!" He exclaims.

Raven forces himself to look into Stoffel horrified eyes for a couple of seconds, before looking back down to stare at the beige stone floor of the balcony, "Your Excellency's involvement has probably been revealed by now." He says quietly.

Stoffel takes a desperate step closer to Raven, hoping against hope that this is all a bad dream, "Raven, then that means…" He utters in disbelief as terror covers his gracefully aging face.

Seeing this Raven decides to reassure him, "Don't worry. This is all still going according to plan. The Maoh is straightforward and simple. I'm confident that he will act as we expect."

Stoffel gives a huge sigh of relief as he closes his eyes for a moment, "Please be prepared, your excellency. There's no turning back now. All you can do is walk forward towards the glory." Raven encourages Stoffel in hopes of easing some of the burden off of Stoffel's shoulders.

Stoffel just grunts before turning away to look down into the courtyard; a platoon of soldiers in red and brown amour and holding spears with a red cloth tied around the pole of said spear, stands at attention in the courtyard as four of the soldiers, directly in the front of the platoon, sit on the backs of four brown horses. While two of the soldiers stand directly in of the row horses, and on either side of the platoon, holding long poles baring a green flag with the Von Spitzberg family's coat of arms on it.

"For your excellency, I will put the Maoh under our influence," Raven declares with determination also showing the unwavering loyalty he has for his lord Stoffel, causing said man to stare at Raven in awe before smiling gratefully.

…End of part 2…

* * *

**(1) **Side note: Gyromitra esculenta and Gyromitra infula are a type of fungus mushroom, which the poison Gyromitrin comes from. The symptoms of poisoning are typically gastrointestinal and neurological; meaning the stomach and intestine and sometimes including all the structures from the mouth to the anus (gastrointestinal). Also the nervous system (neurological) though which part of the nervous system, central or peripheral, I'm not too sure.

As for the treatment that is mainly supportive e.g. checking up on the poisoned patient, keeping track of the poisons development inside the patient etc… If caught early enough, within a few hours after consumption, a gastric decontamination *forced diarrhea * with activated charcoal *powdered charcoal* can be done. The symptoms often take longer than a few hours to develop, which causes the poisoned patient to not turn up at the hospital in time, limiting the activated charcoal's effectiveness.

**(2) **Side note: 1m is just a little more than 1 Yard - so that would be 3 feet

**(3) **Side note: a couple of hours before Yuuri was born his mother, miko, met Conrad, who was there to make sure the birth went smoothly, by sharing a taxi with him. Conrad ended up telling her that a baby's birth in July in his home town is celebrated, and is called 'Yuuri' which Miko took a liking too and that's how Yuuri got his name.

**(4) **Side note: a forced victory is when the home team wins by scoring in the bottom of the final inning in baseball.

**(5) **Side note: a floor bath is just a whole cut in the ground or a platform with a bath placed inside it.

**(6) **Side note: maneki neko (Japanese in origin) is a beckoning cat that is believed to bring good luck.

**(7) **Side note: Yuuri says 'research lab' in modern language, but the guards would have no idea what he's talking about. Hence they would take the literal meaning of the term, which is 'judgement'.

**(8) **Side note: a circlet is a crown of gold or silver with neither arches or cap, that rest on the wearers forehead instead of on top of the head.

**(9) **Side note: a bazaar is a Middle Eastern market.

**(10) **Side note: an old fashioned pen made from the shaft of a feather.


	13. AN IMPORTANT

Hiya everyone!

Sorry for only putting this up now but because of some trouble at home *I won't go into detail* I'm putting my story on hold. It'll only be temporary until everything is sorted and back to normal, so once it is I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
